Ms Smarts
by MistyWing
Summary: Ms. Smarts or better known as Dr. Amy Anderson is a nano technologist working for Nano Corp. She works and never goes out until she meets Zoicite... He helps her on a mission to discover who she really is. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Ms. Smarts**

Prologue

The year is A.D. 3000. Our technology during this time is highly advanced. Self-sufficiency is rare; people have no worries about anything because they can rely on technology. Computers and robots run all household items, and doctors are no longer needed for annual check-ups. Robots can do everything without malfunctioning, yet humans are still needed, of course.

Maintaining world peace is no longer an issue; instead violence incinerates the solar system rather than just a small planet. What keep us from anarchy though, are the wise representatives of each planet. Government is run by something resembling a Democracy… (But not exactly) The representatives would come together, once a month on Earth's Moon, to form the Concert of the Milky Way, discussing political issues. However, holding office in some part of the government, whether it is something as honorable as being President or something as subordinate as being an officer of the ECC Department (What is that, you ask? Even Computer does not know.), is not the only job people do. People still work, but they all take on different duties, now. For examples: hover vehicle dealers, law enforcement, scientists, writers and etc. (So, you see, the world—I mean universe—is not perfect)

We have also gone beyond the world known as Earth, to other planets in the solar system. Public transportation is based on spaceships, and hover cabs (which are, obviously run by computers). Purchasing a vehicle of your own would mean driving for yourself unless you are a rich figure who can afford a self-driving vessel of your own.

Here, in this time, people will say, 'I want to be old.' Old age is a good thing in the year 3000. You are considered a veteran if you exceed the age of 1000 (talk about old). Humans can obtain immortality in one single tablet purchased in any drugstore (It prevents ONLY dying of old age, -so don't go jumping in front of a hover car going 90 mph.).

Babies are born every day on every planet in two ways. One way is the traditional way, which is through man and woman contact (you know what I mean). In this process of human reproduction a doctor is needed. The ending result of this process is what we call a Bio-Baby. The second way is much more efficient and much more painless; and this is through artificial science. Yes, these babies are perfect without the discomforts of child labor. All you need is to extract a sperm from a man and an egg from a woman. Then, the sperm and egg are placed in a test tube for nine months. The final product of this procedure is called an Arti-Baby. (Which would you prefer being? A Bio-Baby or the genetically flawless Arti-baby.)

Welcome to planet Earth. (Month: September, Day: 10, Year: 3000, Universal time-23:06:17)

_Entry on PC 2.15 deleted._

**-/3.141592654-/-/3.141592654-/**

What a strange beginning eh? Yeah I thought it strange to start a story like this, but its strangeness makes it excitingly unique, doesn't it? The story is supposed to be more sappy later. Well, keep reading and reviewing if you want another chapter. (.)

Arigatou, minna-san!

-MistyWing


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Amy Anderson

_A.N. I forgot to put the disclaimer in the prologue, so I'll do it here:_

_Disclaimer: BSSM is the property of one of my biggest idols, Takeuchi-san. Thanks to her I got a character to write about._

**Chapter 1: Meet Amy Anderson**

"Imagine a small chip that can reduce the size of any object down to the size of a red ant. Yes, gentlemen, this is state of the art nano technology I am presenting today. What happens is the atoms in the molecules that make up any object are downsized. The wiring in this sort of chip hacks into the anatomy of an atom, allowing us to make the atom smaller than it already is. Let me demonstrate."

            A twenty one year old woman with shoulder length blue hair stood at the podium. She wore a white lab coat like everyone else in the theater. She held a small chip and a palm-sized remote in both her hands. On her left, a suitcase stood. Carefully attaching the chip to the suitcase she stood behind the microphone of the podium again. "Now, by punching in the chosen percentage on this remote," the woman held the device up, so that everyone could see, "we can choose the exact size you want your object to be." 

            She punched in fifty percent and everyone watched as the object shrunk to half its original size. The audience applauded and nodded in approval. The woman smiled and waited for the silence to return. When it did she immediately continued, "this invention is a profound step in nano tech. It makes objects smaller and lighter with the prospect of keeping the object the same. Though it is not the same in mass, it is most definitely the same in proportion…"

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

            The sound of heels clicking against the marble floor echoed through the deserted lobby. The security guard who sat behind his desk looked over to the glass doors where the foot steps came from. He grinned, recognizing the blue hair. In his hands he held a book with a blue screen. Headlines and news flashed through it every twenty seconds.  

"Hey, George!" She stopped in front of his desk and smiled at the balding man. 

"Amy Anderson… Did you read the local Flash? Says here, you've done an excellent performance at your presentation. 'Dr. Amy Anderson, twenty one, young mind at work…'" 

"Eh, don't talk about it. I nearly had to chase the media away. They just won't get off my back."

"So?" George placed the book down and eyed her curiously. 

"So what?"

"Stop playing dumb, Amy. How was it this afternoon?"

"Oh, well why don't you read it in the Flash? I'm sure that will tell you."

"No, I rather hear it from you. Did your nervousness get to you like you said? Did you say something wrong?"

"If I did I wouldn't have come back."

"Then, how'd it feel to be finally recognized as the youngest employee of Nano Corporation? Not to mention the one who created that nano device thingy. And not to mention presenting such a project to the elite scientists of this solar system!" 

Amy shrugged, "I don't feel any different. I'm still myself."

"Well, I'm proud of you. Young, but still as professional as the veterans of this mass company. Not to mention the smartest girl I know…"

            The elevator door opened behind George, revealing two men. One of the men had a round belly. His hair and beard was the color of snow. He wore a brown suit with a green tie. His beady eyes, that usually saw everything around him without letting everything around him know he sees, were focused on the blonde gentleman that stood beside him. This much younger man was giving a false smile to the bigger man. In contrast to the older man, the young man wore a white lab coat. His clear, green eyes stared right through the other man who was talking and laughing at him, and lingered on the blue haired girl in front of them.

            Amy froze, feeling the hair rising at the nape of her neck. Slowly she turned around, taking sideway steps to the closest elevator. 

            The brown suited man noticed that the young man was looking at something else. He looked sideways and saw what had been distracting his company.

"Amy!" He bellowed exuberantly. "Kid, you did a fine job this afternoon!"

Amy turned cautiously around. 'Darn!' She thought to herself, 'trapped like a scared rabbit!'

"Mr. Tatolow Sir, it's good to see you." Amy said, with a small, strained smile.

            The supervisor and owner of Nano Corp wove his way towards Amy, while the young man behind him followed. 

Once they reached Amy, Mr. Tatolow turned to his companion. "Hey, Zoicite-my-boy, meet Amy Anderson! You know… the smart genius from the Flash." Turning quickly to Amy he said, "Hey, Amy, this is Zoicite Clark, my new hired employee. He's not that much older than you, only twenty-five—Twenty five! This generation is unbelievably smart!"

            Zoicite smiled at her, extending his right hand towards her. Amy took it and shook it heartily. "It's nice to meet you." 

"Yes, it is," Zoicite agreed.

"That's it children!" Mr. Tatolow wrapped an arm around Amy's shoulders and pulled her closer to Zoicite. Amy stumbled forward as her mind went elsewhere. "Be on good terms 'cause from now on, you two are partners!"

            His last remark hit Amy like a heavy stone. Amy shook her head and nearly shouted, "What? But, Sir, I never had to work with anyone before."

"Well, here's your chance. Get use to it!"

Mr. Tatolow laughed and gave a big whack on the back of Zoicite, who seemed to wince a bit at the impact. Mr. Tatolow walked away leaving them alone, with Amy gaped at his back.

"Hey Samson!" Mr. Tatolow shouted, chasing his secretary down the marble hallway. "Samsoooon!"   

            Zoicite was staring at the girl with a gleam in his eyes. He cleared his throat a couple of times before Amy finally remembered he was there. "Huh? Oh… I guess I'll show you to your office."

"I already have one at the top floor."

"But isn't the top floor only for the supervisor, Mr. Tatalow and the veteran employees? You're too young to be at the top."

Zoicite grinned. "So? I still have an office at the top floor, but I guess I'll be working in the lab on your floor with the rest of you rookies."

"I am not a _rookie!"_

"Well, then why are you still on the fourth floor of this building?"

"Fourth floor for me, matters little. Only immature beings like your self, judge by what levels their offices are held in."

Zoicite laughed at this. "You're jealous…"

"I am not jealous. Even if that senile, old, oversized supervisor of ours fires me, I'll find work anywhere because I'm _Amy Anderson_." 

            If possible, Zoicite's eyes filled with more mirth as he looked through her raging blue eyes. 

"What's so funny?"

"You just called my favorite uncle senile, old, and oversized!" Zoicite gasped through his laughter. Amy's face drained of all its color. This was it. She was going to be laid off.

"Why so silent all of a sudden?"

"I-I-I…" Amy stuttered.

"Too stunned to speak? Why is that? Are you afraid of losing your job?"

Amy pursed her lips.

"The famous Amy Anderson can find work anywhere, so why would she be afraid of losing her place here?"

Amy blushed in embarrassment.

"That's right, now… Bow to your superior."

Amy's head snapped back in pride. "My superior! The hell you are my superior! Go ahead. Go tell the world what I said! I don't care! Let him fire me! I'd quit anyway if I had to work with _you!" _

Amy turned quickly on her heels and ran to the lady's room without looking back. She was crying.

Stunned, Zoicite looked wide eyed at her retrieving form. George the security guard, who had witnessed the whole thing, clicked his tongue in disappointment. Zoicite faced him.

"Ah, I don't believe we've met, Sir. I'm George, the head of security around here," George spoke casually. Zoicite shook his offered hand while his eyes remained glued to the door of the Lady's room.

"Naw, Lad, she'll get over it, don't you worry. She'll take today off now that you dampened her spirit, but she'll be back bright and early tomorrow, you bet."

**=+%-*/3.141592654=+%-*/=+%-*/3.141592654=+%-*/**

_Lilian (lilian413@yahoo.com): That prologue was not written by Amy, but I'm surprised you noticed that it was her birthday. I didn't expect anyone to catch that. ;)_

_Nova33: If you think Intriguing is a good word to describe the prologue, then so be it. I am not a dictionary, so unique and intriguing does not make any difference to me. ^_^ _

_M.J. & Dr. Cricket: Thanks for reviewing. Glad you like it._


	3. Chapter 2: Meet Zoicite Clark

**Chapter 2: Meet Zoicite Clark**

With an impression of delicate power and polar warmth, Amy Anderson strode down the hall, ready to start her day. Her unbuttoned lab coat flew behind her, as she strode to the lab. Turning a corner too quickly, she almost ran into someone. With a grim knowing of who that someone was, she stopped before she hit him. Without a second glance, but a quick "sorry," she walked around him and continued on her way. Zoicite, the person who she nearly ran into, quickly seized her arm before she could go any further. Shocked, Amy stared at the hand that grabbed her, and then locked her intense gaze on the green eyes that stared at her with amusement in his eyes.

            Flashing a charming smile Zoicite spoke to her in a friendly manner, "What's the hurry, Doctor?"

"Some of us have a load of work to do, so if you don't mind I have to be going somewhere now."

"Need any help?" He queried.

"No thanks," she replied quickly, walking away from him speedily.

He called after her, "I don't think you have much of a choice!" She stopped again, turning slightly to stare sideways at him. "After all, we are partners!"

When he finished, Amy uttered a small "come." She slowed her pace, so that he could walk beside her. After a moment of silence, Zoicite spoke again, "Oh, I forgot to tell you. The boss wants to see you in his office immediately."

"Now you tell me, after I walked this far," Amy muttered.

Turning swiftly around, she left him. He smiled at her back. Zoicite knew it was going to be an amusing day for him.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

            "Amy," Mr. Tatolow grumbled over the Flash. The blue screen reflected in his beady eyes, but Amy doesn't notice it with her head bowed low.

            "Hold on a second…" He was very busy reading something from the Flash.

Amy raised her head slightly as she thought violently, 'Stupid Jerk, he couldn't wait to get rid of me. He wants to steal my work and claim it as his own. All he wants is to get the Supervisor to fire me for his own gain. Jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk... Me and my big mouth. Why did I have to go and make him mad? What did I do to deserve this?'

"Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy," Mr. Tatolow said, while turning his chair from side to side with every syllable.

"Yes Sir?"

There was an eerie silence while he pressed his palms together resting his mouth on his fingers.

'This is it,' Amy thought wildly, 'This was the end of her career here at Nano Corporation.'

"Amy!" He shouted, slamming both palms hard on his desk. Amy jumped in astonishment as the noise echoed in her ears.

"Yes Sir!"

"Amy, Amy, Amy," he said again. Then he jumped up and literally shuffled towards her, his arms outstretched. He crushed her small body to him in a tight hug, crushing her in the process. "Good going kid! I'm so proud of ya!" He shouted into her ears. "Thanks to you, Nano Corp. is getting another billion!" He released her, shaking her hand with enthusiasm. "Keep up the good work, kid!" 

            And before she could say anything else, the boss shoved her out of his room and slammed the door after her. She could still hear his muffled cries, "Good kid, good kid!

In relief, Amy sighed, murmuring, "He didn't tell him…"

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

            Zoicite stood in front of a computer, giving it commands, while lots of other hard-working scientists walked passed him like a flock of birds. Sometimes they ran into each other, sometimes they stopped to say hi to someone they knew.

            He recognized the sound of Amy Anderson's footsteps coming from behind him even over all the commotion. When Amy stopped and stood behind him, still thinking that she was unnoticed by the man, she took a deep breath, ready to speak.

Being a shrewd and nimble man, Zoicite voiced his words, before she could even breathe a word, with eloquence and ease, "I hope it went well, Doctor."

Amy nodded, while he slowly turned to look at her. She pursed her lips and gazed up at the ceiling for a moment. Zoicite waited for her to speak, knowing that she had something on her mind.

"Mr. Tatolow, he told me he was proud of me," she said with a stern face.

"I know. He told me that this morning." He turned around again, busying himself, knowing that she still had something on her mind.

She stood next to him, and took out her glasses. Putting them on, she looked at his notes. 

"You can get a lot done without having me around," she said thoughtfully.

"Yes, but I can get more done if you were here with me. Two heads, after all, is better than one…"

Amy nodded. While they worked in silence for the rest of the day on their own individual parts of a massive project, Zoicite sensed that the girl still had something on her mind. 

They were the only ones left in the lab when George had walked in and said, "Time to go home."

Zoicite waved to her, walking in the opposite direction. Before he was too far to hear her, Amy shouted to him. "Dr. Clark, Thank you!"

            He didn't have to ask her why she thanked him. He knew what was on that mind all day.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

            Zoicite walked into his apartment lazily. He slumped on his couch and closed his eyes. After doing all this, he spoke softly in the room, his words slightly slurred, "Received messages today." The P.C. that was in the corner of his eyes flashed on and revealed a young woman's face on the screen. Without looking at the P.C. he continued, "Transmit messages to central display." The white wall in front of him flashed on, revealing the beautiful young woman to him. Her shoulders were bare, meaning she probably didn't have a top on, but her smile on the motionless screen made her look innocent. Her blue eyes seemed real, staring right at him, and her blonde hair fell pass her shoulders in waves. Zoicite leered at her with nothing but contempt, before he muttered, "Play."

The image started moving. "Hey, Baby," she said with a voice way too sweet.

"Hey, yourself, Gale."

"I just wanted to say hi."

"Or more like bye," he growled.

"I won't be coming home tonight, since I got my hands full."

Zoicite smirked at her.

"So, don't wait up…"

"Gale?" A male voice called out to her in the background, which caused Zoicite to slip to the edge of the couch.

The woman, named Gale, turned slightly around and shouted, "In a minute!"

Turning quickly around and kissing the screen she whispered, "I'm sorry, Baby… But I got to go now."

The screen flashed off and turned to white again. Zoicite blinked at it for a moment before he fell back on his couch, laughing hysterically.

He said out loud, "Bitch, doesn't even have the guts to break up with me. Every one of them is worse than the last."

            With that said, he drifted off to sleep. As he slept, he dreamt of a blue-haired angel.

**=+%-*/3.141592654=+%-*/=+%-*/3.141592654=+%-*/**


	4. Chapter 3: Secret Relics

**Chapter 3: Secret Relics**

            He didn't think anyone would be at work so early. So Zoicite reached the lab at 5:30 in the morning, not expecting anybody to be there. However, once he walked into the lab, he heard furious clicking noises. It sounded like someone, typing away. His feet carried him to the source of the noise. He stopped and saw Amy Anderson, with her back facing him. She sat in front of a computer, absolutely still, except for her fingers that were moving constantly across the key board without faltering.

            Zoicite walked up to the back of her chair and watched the screen. Pages of names and maps of the universe flashed across the monitor. As he focused on all the information, he saw the reflection of her eyes, wide, sightless, and endless through the screen. Her glasses slipped to the tip of her nose, and she still didn't seem to notice that he was there. She seemed determined and lost at the same time. 

"Amy," he said very gently.

Amy jumped, and quickly clicked the "delete" button. The windows closed and the screen turned black. She swiveled around and looked at the man, startled. 

"Zoicite! Why are you so early?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He stopped and bent down, placing his hands on either side of the arms of her chair. He looked at her eyes and saw the dark bags underneath them. "Have you been here all night?" He whispered.

Amy was falling back on her chair at the closeness of his face. "Of-Of course not," she stuttered.

He leaned in closer. "Then why, do you have bags under those pretty eyes of yours."

Amy gulped.

"You know," he murmured, "it's really unattractive."

"I really don't care," she managed to squeak, before she moved her chair swiftly aside, making his grip on the chair fall.

Amy scrambled out of her chair, and moved to leave the lab. Zoicite followed her. Half way down the hall, he jumped in front of her, with his arms spread. "Hold it!"

"What is it, Clark? I'm too tired for any of your nonsense."

"Exactly. That is why you should take today off and go home and sleep."

Amy shook her head, tiredly, "No way, I never take days off. I have never taken a day off since I started working here at Nano Corp. I don't plan on ever… I got too much work to do."

"Listen to you!"

"I know what I want and I mean what I say!" Amy shouted.

"You're going to collapse from listlessness in the middle of the day!"

"I have great experience, Doctor. Please, fret not. Not once have I swooned from exhaustion."

"It's unhealthy!"

"I don't care!" She bent forward, and frowned at him. "I don't care," she repeated, this time keeping her voice down.

            They stood very still facing each other. Zoicite was eyeing her nervously, while she stared at him, with as incomprehensible expression, resembling the face of a stone statue. Her eyes were unfocused, and she didn't seem to be looking at him at all. She was obviously thinking about something, but what, Zoicite didn't know. Question built up as the still silence surrounded the two. What was she doing in that lab so early in the morning? Had she really been sitting there, since last night?

            Finally, Amy looked away, and mumbled, "I'm sorry… I'll be in my office."

His eyes followed her when she left, but this time he didn't try to stop her. 

            The first thing Amy did when she entered her office was turn the computer on. She felt drowsy, from staying up, late again. She continued her work for a few minutes, until she yawned and stretched. Her brain was shutting down, and her eyelids drooped. She pushed the keyboard away, clearing a space on her desk. She folded her arms on top of the cleared space, and unconsciously rested her head between the elbows of her arms. One short snooze couldn't hurt…

            She was in a deep sleep when someone knocked at her door. When she didn't stir at all, the knocker, walked in without hesitation. He, Zoicite, was not surprised to see her sleeping on the job. He was more curious about what she was looking at on her computer. He looked through some of the files, she kept. Lots of files were discoveries, and theories for work. As he scrolled down the window he found a folder titled "family." He touched that folder and found strange files on certain things like a list of Arti-Babies that were made twenty three years ago on September 10, 3000. How did she get the list? Only the government has these names, and they are almost impossible to recover without the government's permission or help. He also found images of families. However the only picture that caught his attention the most was the one with a blue-haired girl, about three years of age, with a sad look on her face. She wasn't looking at the camera, but he saw that she was lonely, from the empty look in her eyes. Amy still had those eyes, he remembered. The information on the photo, dated in the year 3003, stated that it was taken in the Anderson Orphanage. He felt his hand on the desk slip, and he fell on Amy. He quickly closed the files on voice command, and picked himself up, while Amy was starting to wake.

            She rubbed her eyes, and stared at him. She looked around her office, thinking, while Zoicite held his breath and waited.

"How long have I been sleeping?" She finally asked him.

"For a while, now."

"Zoicite?" She looked at him, as if for the first time. "What are you doing in my office?"

"I came to wake you up," he blurted. "It's 12:00 and I was wondering why you were still in your office, so I came up to talk to you, but then I saw you asleep."

"Twelve?! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"I'm not your alarm clock, Anderson. And it's not my fault you were sleeping on the job."

She rushed out of her office in hurry, while Zoicite scolded her, "Look at you… You look like a mess."

"I do?" She turned to him. Zoicite flashed his pocket mirror at her.

Amy found herself combing her hair with her fingers, helplessly. 

"How are you supposed to see people looking the way you do?"

She stopped, letting a small secret smile flash across her face. 

"At least I don't carry a mirror around, treating it like some precious gem."

Zoicite pocketed his mirror, and hurried to keep up with her, "Hey, a guy can worry about his looks, can't he?"

Amy didn't answer him. She turned around to look at him, while walking backwards. "Yes, he can. I just think carrying a mirror around with him is kind of silly."

While she talked and walked, a man was coming up from behind her, his face buried in papers. With both of them, Amy and him, not watching where they were going, Zoicite shouted, "Watch out!" a little too late.

Amy bumped into him and would have fallen from the impact, if it weren't for the arms that held her steady. Amy looked up behind her, and stared at Greg in amazement. He looked down at her in surprise. Zoicite looked at the both of them curiously, comparing the similar expressions on their faces. He noticed that both of them started to blush at the same time, and both of them started picking up the fallen papers at the same time, their hands bumping each other carelessly.

"I'm so sorry, Greg," Amy apologized.

"No, No, it was my fault. I should have been watching where I was going." He mumbled, too embarrassed to look her in the eye.

"No, I was distracted, and should have been watching—"

"No, I was—"

"How about both of you just admit that you're both at fault here?" Zoicite suggested. "Then we can all get back to work."

Amy looked at him, annoyed, yet glad that he intervened in this awkward situation.

"Well," Greg started.

Zoicite took Amy by the arm, while he spoke to Greg, "Well nothing. Doctor Anderson and I are running late on a project we promised to finish for the boss."

"But," Greg tried to speak again.

"But nothing, Amy's fine. Aren't you, Amy?" He looked at Amy.

Amy knitted her brows, and shook his hand off her arm, and said with a red face—whether from embarrassment or anger, Zoicite was unsure—"I, believe Greg is trying to tell me something, Doctor. And I think it is important."

Greg spoke clearly, and professionally, "Yes… The boss told me, to give these to you." He gave her some papers. "He said he wishes for you to read them."

Amy took the papers and grumbled to herself.

Neither, Zoicite or Greg could hear her. "Well, thanks a lot Greg," she said quickly, after giving the papers a quick scan.

"No problem."

Amy waited for him to leave, but he stood, standing there, his face turning bright red again.

"Is there anything else, Greg?"

"Well, I was wondering…"

"Be a man, and spill it," Zoicite bit out.

Greg glared at Zoicite, and found the courage to ask Amy out for lunch.

Amy stared at him, in surprise, "I'm sorry, Greg—"

"She'd loved to, wouldn't you Amy?"

"But, I have a lot of work to do."

"I think we can all take a break for lunch."

"Um, I was only asking Amy," Greg interrupted.

"Maybe later, Greg. I've been…" Amy trailed off, unsure of what to say, even though deep down inside, her heart was pounding excitedly. She wanted to go badly, but she couldn't put off work just to go out for lunch.

Zoicite finished the sentence for her, "Sleeping! She's been sleeping all morning!"

"Sleeping?"

"Clark!" Amy scowled at the blonde.

"What? You were tired from working all night in your office."

"You were working all night?" Greg questioned, in a stunned voice.

"You see, she's such a workaholic. She sleeps for only four hours!"

"You do? You should go home and sleep," Greg said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'm fine, Greg."

"See? Even Greg thinks you should go home," Zoicite shouted.

Greg looked at him wearily, "Who are you, her older brother?"

Zoicite flushed and shouted, "Of course not! I'd go crazy if I had to be that closely related to her! I mean, who would want to be her brother?"

Amy turned away, hurt by Zoicite's words, but hid her emotions behind her smile. "Zoicite Clark is actually Tatolow's nephew, and newest employee. He's a fellow colleague and helps me out."

"Oh," Greg said, blushing, and scratching his head in humiliation. "I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"It's alright, Greg. I have to go now. I'll see you later."

Amy walked away, and Zoicite followed. "Good looking old chap. I think he likes you."

Amy's lips were pressed in a thin line, and she didn't answer him.

"Do you like him?"

"That is none of your concern."

"So you do."

"How would you like it if I asked you about your personal life?"

"I don't have a girl friend."

"That doesn't surprise me…"

"What is that supposed to mean."

"You are so annoying. If you have anymore insults to throw at me, I advise you to say them now, so you don't have to annoy me in the lab when I'm working," she said this in a low voice with her head bowed.

            Something he said must have offended her, so now she was giving him the cold shoulder. He tried to figure out what it was that he said that could have offended her so. He stopped walking to think and Amy did not wait for him. She walked on, without glancing back at him. Maybe, it was when he said something about brothers… Maybe it has a connection with the Anderson Orphanage, the Arti-baby names, and the pictures… It must be some dark secret she has kept form everyone, even her own family… 

**=+%-*/3.141592654=+%-*/=+%-*/3.141592654=+%-*/**  


	5. Chapter 4: Stung by Ice

**Chapter 4: Stung by Ice**

'My boy, I know you can handle the work load better than Amy,' Tatolow had said to his nephew.

            Their heads were bent low as they spoke to each other, but Amy overheard that last sentence. She felt herself tremble in outrage as she stood behind them. Her fists were balled up and rage filled her eyes. She spun quickly around and marched to her office in frustration.

            "I tried!" She cried to herself once inside, "I tried, but wasn't fast enough. Now, he's giving the project wholly to _him_."

There was a knock at her door, and she stopped her whining to look up at the door. Straightening her back, she ordered him in.

"Oh, it's you…"

"Now, what were you muttering about to yourself in here?" Zoicite teased.

She blinked confusedly at the humor in his eyes and tone of voice. Somehow, he could be so… Comforting… Who was she kidding? He acted obnoxious all the time. He teased her to catch her off guard, so that he could strike her with criticism. That's what he always does.

"Go away," Amy growled.

"I see someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, today."

"Leave me alone."

"Now, what did I do?" Zoicite asked in mock hurt.

"Nothing. Now, will you go? I have a lot of work to do."

"You always have a lot of work to do."

"Why don't you go ask your boss, why he gives me all this work?" Amy asked, looking at him jadedly.

"Ah… You heard us earlier, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Amy muttered, keeping her eyes steady on the door.

"Come on, Anderson. I can recognize the sound of your footsteps a mile away. Even if there were fifty other people in the room, yours I can make out from the rest. When you walk, you don't realize that you tap your shoes pretty hard by the heels, and then swish away, rhythmically. Your feet sound like muffled birds chirping while one strode down the sidewalk, the feet disturbing the fallen foliage in the autumn."

"You are a freak," Amy said, annoyed at him.

"I'd expect you'd say that…" 

"You are. Who else would waste their time learning the sound of someone's footsteps?"

"It isn't like that at all. I hear you and am around you more than anybody else, here, at work. Of course, I would know you better than anyone else, am I right?"

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean you know me."

"I'm trying my best to figure you out, but you're a puzzle. One very tough one, I hope I can someday solve."

"You're a freak."

Zoicite shrugged, "Okay, if I am one then I am. I am who I am."

"Huh?"

"Anderson, I don't have all day. _I_ have work to do."

            He was moving to the door when Amy stopped him. He watched how she stood. And looked seriously, while he smiled inwardly, down at her as she approached him.

Now, face to face, Amy spoke shyly, "Can I help?"

He flashed Amy a broad smile, choking back a rude remark. He didn't want her to build that ice wall around herself again.

            They were in the lab alone, or so they thought. Everyone was supposed to be gone, for some big conference in the theater, which Amy and Zoicite were excused from by Tatolow. It seemed that someone was also with them, unfortunately. And Amy saw him approach with annoyance etched on her face. Zoicite looked at her curiously before glancing at Greg, who was approaching them slowly.

"Help me," Amy whispered to her partner to the side, "We are doing so well without distraction, but now he's here. We don't have time for this."

"How do you want me to help?"

"Anyway you can, I guess."

"Okay, then. Anyway I can," Zoicite promised, stepping beside her as they stood upright, to greet Greg kindly.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Greg asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Greg, you're supposed to be…"

"I know, but I thought that I could ask you something instead. You see, we never have free time together, so I thought this would be a good opportunity for me to talk to you, but I guessed wrong. It looks like you do have company," Greg said, staring at Zoicite with slight contempt.

Zoicite took one step back, and received a quick pleading glance from Amy. 

"Amy, I was wondering if you are free tonight."

"Oh, I'm sorry Greg, but…"

"Amy, you always have to work. You don't have to prove anything. I know you are very smart, and better than anyone here."

Zoicite cleared his voice making a strange noise.

"Greg, what are you talking about?"

"I know you work hard, so that everyone would notice you--"

"--It's not like that at all—"

"I _see_ you, Amy. You don't have to work sleepless nights anymore. I've watched you. I want you to loosen up. Please, go out with me tonight. I don't want you caging yourself in this place again. Any person would go crazy."

"Greg, maybe next time, because tonight I really have to finish something."

Greg took her hands in his and looked deeply into her blue eyes, "Please, don't do this, Amy. I've waited so long… I can't stand watching you throw your life away like this."

"Whoa, buddy. You heard the lady," Zoicite chimed in.

"Greg…" Amy murmured looking up into his sincere brown eyes. The two of them ignored Zoicite.

"Hey, you two, I'm still here."

"Greg… It's okay. I'm fine. See? I have Zoicite here to keep me company if I have to stay here all night," Amy assured him.

On cue, Zoicite draped a friendly arm over Amy's shoulder and sang, "Yep, as long as I'm here she's not alone."

            Zoicite started pounding on Amy's shoulder, like a brother, and it was obvious that Amy wobbled with every pound. She also eyed her partner with a scorn, even though she was quite grateful to him.

            Greg finally looked at Zoicite and grumbled to Amy, "If this creep is bothering you, Amy. I can rip him right off of you. Just give me a sign."

"No, Greg. It's okay."

"Yeah, it's okay because Anderson and I were getting along quite well before you came along. You interrupted our private moment together."

"What?!" Amy and Greg shouted at the same time.

            Zoicite took her by her shoulders, turning her fully to face him. Their gazes clashed. Amy's eyes filled with confusion and helplessness. Zoicite's emerald ones were unreadable, yet only seriousness wavered in them.

"Amy, is this true? You and him?" Greg questioned.

Amy stared wide eyed at Zoicite, while a protest formed on her lips. However, before she could say "no" Zoicite had brought his lips to hers in a tense kiss. Amy gasped under his warm lips, trying to figure out what was going on. It took her a whole full second before she pushed him away. Zoicite backed away, a wide grin adorning his face.

Greg turned away, hurt, and without a moment's hesitation, he left.

Amy breathed hard and shouted after him, but he ignored her. Ashamed, Amy turned around to face Zoicite.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You told me to help you out in anyway I could," Zoicite replied, smiling at her red face.

"You bastard!"

"Hey, you gave me permission earlier."

"You dog!"

"I'm sorry… Was that your first kiss?"

"You idiot!"

"I said I'm sorry."

"That won't cut it! Greg liked me! And I really liked him. How could you?!"

"Hey! You told me to help!"

"That gave you no right to—to—to…"

"Kiss you? Well, I'm sorry I helped you," he replied sarcastically. "Maybe if you were clearer and pushed me off in the beginning I wouldn't have gone so far. So, you see, it's not absolutely my fault."

"You—you—you…"

Anger fused through Zoicite like a burning fire. "I don't know what you see in that guy anyway! His looks aren't even worthy for competing with me. If you had any sense in you, you would forget him and move on!"

"Greg might not look like a super model, but he is ten times the man you are!"

"You're getting all worked up over one measly little kiss!"

"You are despicable."

"And you're a complete coward!"

A loud crack reverberated in the room. Zoicite's hand flew to his face from where Amy had slapped him. Her hand burned as much as his face, but she didn't care…

"I hate you," she breathed, before she disappeared.

Zoicite watched her leave, guilt heavy in his heart. 


	6. Chapter 5: Acts of Kindness

**Chapter 5: Acts of Kindness**

Amy was not about to let her emotions get in the way of her work no matter how depressed she was because of Zoicite. Zoicite became restless and could not stand how she moved around, now. That energy he used to see in her had dwindled to nothing. When they were put together at work, she would speak to him briefly if need be and vice versa. There was no discomfort or embarrassment between the two; just a glum veil over them.

Amy hid her resentment from the man as best she could. She spoke to him in a professional tone as long as he did the same, in which case, he did. Once in a while she would steal a glance at him. Once she would see him frowning at a miscalculation. A second time, she found him deep in thought. His silence only perturbed her because it seemed like he was not speaking to her because he begrudged her and not the other way around. Most of the time, his face was set grim and lips were pressed thin. No dorky grin smeared on that usually bright face.

Zoicite thought that it would be best if he stayed far from her. Even when they worked together he made sure there was at least a two feet distance between them. He didn't want to be incinerated by the hatred, which she had admitted to him, that burned around her. She was a rival, but he could not help but feel the guilt that wore him away day by day. Why could he not say that one simple word that might end this foolish negligence, sorry? He was just as frustrated at losing concentration as he was at her silence. He looked at her when he sensed she was not watching. Her pale face was serious and her eyes were focused on whatever task she was performing. Rarely, she would look up from her work as diligent as she was. All together she ignored him and that was something he could not bare, especially if he had to work with her.

Weary, Zoicite glanced at his watch and grunted, "Excuse me." If that was directed at Amy, she did not really pay much attention. She gave no sign that she heard him or acknowledged his departure.

For almost an hour the man did not return. It does not take a man an hour to relieve himself! He was trying to get away from work and her to do something else. This bothered Amy because Mr. Tatolow would give him just as much credit even though Zoicite was giving himself an hour of leisure time that Amy had none of. Enraged, Amy slammed her palm on the table and got up from her seat. For a moment she stood there, rigid, about to burst into tears. What was wrong with her these days? She had suddenly turned so soft and mushy when Zoicite had walked into Nano Corp with ambitions less than hers. It was because…

A hand touched her shoulder gently and she immediately turned around with her hands clenched, ready to scream at Zoicite for being gone so long. However, it was not Zoicite that touched her, but it was Greg. Her furrowed brows relaxed and her fists unclenched all automatically. A gentle blush came to her face as she stared up at him through shinning eyes.

"It's just you," Amy whispered.

"Would you like to tell me something, Amy?"

At first her eyes were confused, but then her whole facial expression changed as the memories swarmed her mind. She was about to talk, but something seemed to have jammed her throat.

Greg looked at her patiently waiting.

"Greg," Amy finally smiled as she closed her eyes and thought about the right words to say to him. "I… Zoicite and I are not what you think we are! He was just being the jerk that he is!

"I know," he gave her a warm smile when he said this. "He told me that, minus the jerk part."

"Then…" Amy's face turned madly red, while he continued to gaze at her.

He nodded, as he leaned into her suddenly upturned face. She looked at him, waiting. He stopped to stare into her dazed eyes, already within the distance of breathing the same air as her. Finally, he moved forward, seeing that she made no move of protest, meeting his lips with hers in a gentle kiss. It was different from the way Zoicite did it. It was soft and gentle, while Zoicite was rough and stiff.

Zoicite watched at a safe distance, by the entrance. Something painful tugged at his heart as he watched them in their intimate embrace. The pain slowly died when they pulled apart. Amy turned to look at Zoicite from the corner, her face unreadable. Zoicite gave her a shy smile before he turned and walked away from them.

For the rest of that day, Zoicite and Amy worked together in silence with different feelings than they had started with. Zoicite noticed how light-hearted Amy had become, but it was too bad that he did not feel the same way. So at two o'clock, when a few of his coworker buddies had seen him, they asked him if he wanted to go out for lunch, which he accepted whole-heartedly.

He turned to Amy. "Coming, Ames?"

Amy looked up at him startled at the way he addressed her. She smiled for the first time, in a long time, at him before shaking her head.

Zoicite walked out with his buddies, who were all in high spirits. He took one last glance at Amy's turned back and sighed. She was so hard working. He felt like he was going to wonder for the rest of his life about what drove the girl to work so hard.

By three o'clock, Zoicite returned to her with a lunch bag in hand.

"You can't work on an empty stomach, Amy." He set the bag beside her hunched over head.

"Huh?" She looked up at him, standing above her with smiling eyes.

"Chin up. You will go far in life for your work."

"You think?" She murmured.

"I don't think. I know. Now, why don't you go home and get ready for your date with Greg?" Zoicite suggested with a nod.

Before she could say anything to that, Zoicite walked out prepared to get to his office before he said anything else that irritated himself. Amy looked at him and then at her lunch bag, where a sub and a juice box rested.

Food! She munched it all down easily in a few gulps.

By six o'clock, Amy was walking to her office. Once there, she looked at the piles of papers that Tatolow had set on her desk. Beside the new pile of work was a much neater pile, Zoicite's extra work. She touched the second pile, which had Zoicite's note on it. She read:

_Hey __Ames_

_Have fun and don't stay up too late._

_ Z.C._

She placed the note to her heart as she sighed in bliss. No one in her life had done so many nice things for her in one day.


	7. Chapter 6: Confessions of the Heart

**Chapter 6: Confessions of the Heart**

"Knock, knock." Zoicite rapped lightly at Amy's skull with his knuckles. "Didn't Uncle tell us to do this together?"

"Hey, I thought I would be doing you a favor by lightening your work load," Amy said without glancing up at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I want to work?" Zoicite said firmly.

"It's late, why don't you go home?" Amy suggested.

"I'm not leaving you here all by yourself."

"Amy! Zoicite! Children, why are you still here?" Tatolow shouted from the entrance of the lab. "We are locking up soon."

"Silly Amy won't let me help, so we might have to stay here all night, Sir."

"Eh, since you're both here, I got some things for you to take care of."

Amy and Zoicite's heads snapped up in alarm. Tatolow laughed as he pulled in a cart of papers, piled in stacks. "Can you get these in by tomorrow afternoon?"

"No, Uncle! Come on, are you trying to work us to death?"

Tatolow's face stopped glowing. "Zoi, I never thought you were the type to complain about work. You yourself said you want to work if I hadn't heard wrong."

Before Zoicite could retort, Amy spoke. "I'll take care of it, Sir, just leave it there."

Zoicite's jaw was flapping noiselessly, as he stared at Amy in disbelief.

Tatolow nodded in approval. "Come on, now pack up and go you two."

"Sir, can't you keep it open a little longer?" Amy asked quietly.

"I'm afraid not… Hmmmmm…" Tatolow rubbed his chin thoughtfully as an idea came to mind. "How about you two bring the work over to one person's place and both work there!"

Amy coughed. "Very, funny, Sir…"

"I'm serious, Amy."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Amy jabbed her key card in the hole and warned her company, "don't touch a thing, you hear?"

"You know, if you were more resistant to the boss's orders, I wouldn't have to be here right now," Zoicite said in a drawl.

"Hey, if you never came to Nano Corp our lives would be very different."

"Why do we always have to fight?"

"We are not fighting!"

A neighbor came out to see what the entire racket was about. "Will you two finish whatever you started inside? Some people are trying to sleep!"

Amy blushed, pushing Zoicite in first.

Closing the door she sighed, leaning her head against the door. "Old Crank," Zoicite heard her whisper.

"I think you're the Crank," Zoicite commented, settling on the couch with his legs on the coffee table.

"Hey, didn't I tell you not to touch anything?!"

"Not even sit?!"

"Not even sit—and will you get your feet off the furniture?!!!"

"What do you have against me anyway?"

"Everything!" She shouted, while dragging in the work they had left outside without his help.

"Everything?"

"Everything. Your voice, your face, and that peanut-sized brain of yours."

"Pretty lame excuses for hating me."

"You know, you're such an arrogant, pompous face. I worked up to where I am today by giving up a lot more than you ever did in ten of your lifetimes!"

They were both glaring at each other with masks of fury. Though Amy was much shorter than Zoicite, her mood matched his and any normal person would stay far away from her. After a few seconds of a staring contest, they both fell into their seats, drained. Amy had taken a chair across from Zoicite, and now took some papers and started reading with furious eyes. Zoicite folded his arms over his chest, as he sat comfortably in his seat. His head was bowed and he was obviously brewing a rage. He thought to get his mind off the girl in front of him by doing his work. The comfort of work always succeeds in distracting people from their lives' worries.

Zoicite was tired and he could feel it wearing him away. He looked around him at his surroundings and found comfort in the peace and tranquility in Amy's home. Her furniture was placed in specific places that gave the whole home a cozy style. But what caught his attention was the trophy case on the other side of the room. He decided to walk over to it right after his mind clear. Amy eyed him carefully; at first, curious as to see what he was up to.

Zoicite scanned the case of its contents; ribbons and trophies were neatly displayed before him.

"First place in Spelling Bee when I was ten," Amy said.

Zoicite almost jumped out of his shoes. He quickly glanced back at the girl behind him.

"First place at a science fair in Junior High for three straight years."

"And first place in Chess three years ago," Zoicite commented as his eyes settled on the gleaming trophy that was the largest of them all.

"First place in Junior Chess when I was twelve."

"Is there nothing that you got second and third place for?" Zoicite wondered.

"It would be a lie if I said I never got second or third place for anything… I buried those prizes, because they were not worthy enough for me."

"Can you still play chess? I would like a game."

As they played a pleasant game of chess Zoicite spoke to her gently. "Do you play chess with all your guests?"

"You're the one who asked to play," Amy retorted.

"Don't get all touchy. I was just wondering if you ever brought Greg over here to play with you."

"No one, but you has ever been inside my home," Amy stated plainly.

"What about friends and family?"

"I don't have any, I don't need any…"

"Check."

"What?!"

"No friends and family?" Zoicite chuckled at what he thought was a joke.

Amy pursed her lips and made a move.

"Check mate," Zoicite spoke in allayed triumph. "Beat the champ."

"You distracted me," Amy argued. "Not fair." She got up and went to the refrigerator. She took out a nice cold bottle of wine. She popped the cork. She put the bottle to her lips and took one swift gulp.

"Aren't you going to even offer me some?" Zoicite asked, feigning offence.

"Sorry, would you like milk or orange juice?" she asked in a quiet tone.

"You sure have a sense of humor."

He watched as she drained a few gulps down again. "Are you an alcoholic, who gets drunk on mild alcohol?"

She looked up at him with her bloodshot eyes. "I don't normally drink," she confessed, "It's just that at this moment the urge to, came to me." She swayed a bit and Zoicite had to rush over to her to keep her still.

"Don't touch me," she said, pulling herself away.

"You're drunk. Hand over the bottle."

"I can handle it. It's just wine." She staggered over to the couch, with Zoicite trailing behind.

"It _is_ just a little wine, but you can't handle it. Just goes to show your inexperience with alcohol. I know you don't normally drink. In fact, you don't drink at all. It's just that Greg gave it to you as a gift and you left it in the fridge."

"You have such a brilliant mind. You should get a Nobel Prize for that observation." Amy took another swig.

The transmitter rang. Zoicite turned on the sound, but not the viewing screen. "Hello?"

"Who is this?" A familiar voice asked darkly over on the other end.

"Ah…. Zoicite Clark."

"What are you doing with Amy?"

"Who is it?" Amy asked sleepily.

"Greg." Zoicite answered her.

"Answer the question!"

"I—"

"Hi, Greg!" Amy screeched into the receiver.

"What's going on there? Turn the damn screen on! I can't see anything," Greg shouted.

"Amy, hold still," he heard Zoicite's muffled command.

Greg hung up in rage. He did not want to hear anymore.

"Amy!" Zoicite tried to reach for the bottle, but Amy was swinging it wildly away from him.

"Mine!" She pouted. In one swift swing, she splattered some wine onto Zoicite's dress shirt.

"My best shirt!" Zoicite shouted, rushing over to the sink to dry the evil purple stains off.

"Hehe… Purple looks pretty with blue."

"That's the last straw!" Zoicite pushed her bodily down against the couch and held her small hands down with his large hand. "Hold still!" He snatched the bottle out of her hands. He could hear her wail as he trashed the bottle.

After a lengthy minute of scrubbing and mumbling she spoke again. "It's not fair," she mumbled. "It's not fair!" She pouted.

He knew she was not whining about the wine anymore. "What's not fair?" He looked over at her slouched form on the couch.

"It's not fair that you got a job from Tatolow without the hard work involved."

"What do you mean? I worked my butt off to get where I'm at."

"But I worked harder."

Zoicite sat next to her, now.

"I was raised in the Anderson orphanage, abandoned by my parents. I went to school and worked hard for something I could not share with loved ones. I worked hard, so that I could raise myself, but still no one came to get me. Nobody wanted me." Amy's voice was low as she spoke.

Zoicite, in spite of himself, frowned. Amy snorted at the look on his face.

"I'm sure you did not go through that Mr. Clark, am I right? Now, tell me who has worked harder and who has been forced to work harder with no true reward at the end of the road."

Zoicite stared down at her blue head.

"I wish I could find them."

"Who?"

"My family…"

Zoicite immediately felt the force of realization hit him as he began to understand where this girl was coming from.

"You felt unwanted, so you tried to work your way up, so that people could notice you and accept you?"

Amy rested her head on Zoicite's shoulder, nodding.

Zoicite stopped and looked at her hair. "It's wrong to push yourself like this." He said this more to himself than to her, but either way it did not matter. She was already fast asleep.

**-/3.141592654-/-/3.141592654-/**

_AN: I really think it has been two months since i updated. O.o Atleast I updated. I've been so busy... -- I'm writing too many stories at the same time, too. Anyways, keep the faith and keep reviewing._


	8. Chapter 7: The Worse of the Worst

**  
**

**Chapter 7: The Worse of the Worst**

Amy started work the next day. This day, for some reason, Greg was avoiding her. He also spoke brusquely she acknowledged. She wondered what had happened to him to make him so different.

As she passed a door she overheard two familiar voices.

"Nothing happened… We were working and…." Zoicite paused, not wanting to finish the sentence. To say that a girl like Amy was drunk on alcohol sounded unbelievable, even to him.

"I don't give a damn," Greg grunted.

"Oh, yes you do or why would you be so angry?"

"Because you're a pain in the ass, so leave me alone."

"Look, buddy," Zoicite ignored Greg's deathly glare as he continued, "Just look at her. You're making her feel miserable with your boorish attitude."

"Why don't you go cheer her up, then, Pretty Boy?"

"Man, I'm trying so hard not to punch you in the face for Amy's sake! Just trust the girl… Nothing happened last night."

"It's not her that I don't trust… It's _you_ I don't trust," Greg said gruffly.

"Fine, then. If that's the case, you can stop being a baby and talk to her again."

Zoicite swiftly left the man's sight before Greg could retaliate. Amy, as agile as a mouse, ducked behind a cart and watched Zoicite leave. Her heart was pounding so hard it shook her entire body. Suddenly, a hand on her shoulder shocked her to the point that she thought she was going to have a heart attack. She looked up and stared into jolly, soft, green eyes.

"You little mole…"

"Ah…. Ah… What are you talking about, Clark? I dropped my pen, so I bent down to pick it up," as Amy said this she discreetly placed the pen on the ground behind her. She reached to pick it up, but Zoicite picked it up before her. His mouth was right next to her ear as he reached over.

He whispered into her ear, "Nice try, Anderson, but you're going to have to do better than that."

He slowly stood up and Amy came up after him.

"Come along… I need to show you something," Zoicite muttered as he hurried along with Amy following quick behind.

Surprisingly, he led her to his office. He pulled the chair from underneath his desk out and gestured for her to sit. Drawn to his fluid motions, Amy obliged with mere hesitation. When she sat down, he went into the first drawer of his desk and took out a packet.

"You are not a Mercurian Baby."

Amy threw her head back. "That's old. Tell me something I don't know." She rolled her eyes impatiently, standing up. How could he have the nerve to tread into her life and the works? She remembered now, why he annoyed her so.

Zoicite seeing her rise pushed her back down into the seat with one hand. "I want to, but I'm going to need your help."

"I told you that much?" She said in wonder, barely audible.

"That much isn't enough for me to help you, Ames."

She looked lost and distant with every word he spoke.

"With my connections we can make this search go faster."

"We? You can help?"

He gave her a fox-like smile. "Of course."

Amy watched him, her own soul in limbo. Her mind had its own course to take, but her heart took her somewhere else. She now remembered that it was the heart she always followed in the first place. Her will to search and work had been built upon a foundation based on her dreams of her long lost family. They would want her to find them as much as she wanted to find them.

"So, if it's not Mercury, where was I born?"

Zoicite gave her a slow smile. "Let's try Earth."

* * *

"Clark!" 

Zoicite whirled around to face Greg. Zoicite stepped back and took offense, thinking Greg was ready to punch him in the face. It seemed that way to Zoicite because Greg had his fists raised.

"Out of my way!"

"But I'm not in your way."

Greg stomped passed him, revealing a shy Amy who had been hidden by the raging man.

"I'm sorry." Her eyes seemed dark, the way they look whenever she felt miserable.

"For what?"

"I'm sorry, he yelled at you. He thinks you're the reason I rejected him and his apology."

"You dumped him!"

Amy shrugged, while shaking her head. "I don't think I can dump someone I haven't been dating. And don't you think 'dump' is such a harsh word."

"And 'reject' isn't?"

"Zoicite, this is my choice. It has nothing to do with anybody, but me. So, I would like it if you don't question me anymore." She spoke in a voice dripping with silent anger.

There were times you could say anything to her and she could take it as a joke or an insult, but this time Zoicite knew that if he said anymore she would not take it as a joke or an insult. She would take it much worse.


	9. Chapter 8: Best Friends

**Chapter 8: Best Friends**

Zoicite and Amy were descending the steps of the public library. They crossed the street together, side by side, their footsteps matching one another. They entered a café and took a seat in a booth. A sweet, young blonde came up to them.

"Hi, Zoicite."

Zoicite grimaced. "What are you doing here, Gale?"

Amy glanced back and forth between the two.

"I'm here with my boyfriend, sharing a milkshake."

"Why don't you go back and do that?" He said, facing forward again.

"I will, but first I want to meet your new friend here."

"Scram."

"But, I want to see what you see in this frail, pale, doll you got here."

"Do not speak that way about her," he warned her.

The two bickered in front of Amy. She did not know what to do. Should she leave? Before she could make a decision, though, the girl named Gale left. Amy and Zoicite's eyes followed her back to her "boyfriend," where she displayed a moment of passion involving her boyfriend in front of the onlookers.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Zoicite muttered.

Amy bowed her head, a faint blush reaching her cheeks.

"It's not right to stare, even if she was a past lover."

Zoicite turned and gave her a surprised look. "How'd you know?" A pause. "And that blush means you didn't see either?"

"I didn't know she was up to no good," Amy said defensively.

"But you still looked."

"Maybe…"

Zoicite laughed. "You are flawless, Amy. I can't imagine any part of you not perfect."

Amy turned red. "Why are you always mocking me?"

"I'm not mocking you. I'm teasing."

"Okay, why are you always teasing me?"

"So, that I can get you to open up, Ames. And I am not always teasing you," he said seriously.

"Oh."

"Always remember, Amy, why I spend so much time with you."

Amy shook her head. "You never told me why."

"Then, let's figure this out slowly. I'm going to ask you questions and you are going to answer them," Zoicite spoke carefully.

"Don't talk to me like that! You make me sound like I'm dumb."

Zoicite chuckled at her outburst, but Amy's frown remained steady. Zoicite had to stop abruptly.

"No sense of humor."

"I have one."

"If you did, you wouldn't have to take the tone I use that seriously when I'm being sarcastic."

"If you weren't always being sarcastic I wouldn't have to take the tone you use that seriously," Amy retorted.

"If you would stop talking back when I'm telling you that if you weren't always taking my tone seriously whenever I'm being sarcastic this whole argument about you taking the tone I use seriously when I'm being sarcastic would end."

Amy gestured warily. "You know this argument isn't going anywhere, so why don't we just stop." She lifted the menu to her face to hide her view of the annoying being, sitting in front of her.

Zoicite had to laugh wholeheartedly. It took a while, but Amy somehow found herself joining in. A warm feeling came to her heart as she laughed along with Zoicite. Gale and her boyfriend looked over at their side of the table. Everyone else's attention in the café was directed at them as well. Mirth could be so infectious, with warm hearts. Gale and her boyfriend were the only ones who didn't smile at that booth.

Amy, herself, was wondering what the unfamiliar warmth was. It was from laughing so much, she was sure of that, but what it _was_ she had no idea.

"I believe this is my first time, seeing you genuinely laugh."

"I don't laugh much."

"It's an honor that you laugh your first real laugh for me."

"I said I don't laugh much. It doesn't mean I don't laugh at all."

Zoicite shook his head, a grin breaking his face. "This feeling, can you name it?"

"A psychologist, now, Clark?"

"It's called joy. You share it with friends, Amy," he said through a clenched jaw.

Amy looked like a two year old, ashamed that she had never known a true friend.

"Now, with you calling me Clark…" Zoicite struck the tone of an old and wise teacher.

* * *

Imagine walking into work one bright, sunny morning, joyful to be somewhere close to what one would call home, yet far from it. It was like this for Amy Anderson everyday, but today, an unimaginable thing happened. As she passed people on her way over to the front desk, she saw Zoicite leaning over the counter, chatting animatedly with George. She paused and admired Zoicite Clark from her place.

How come she never noticed him before? All this time she was wondering what anybody saw in the man when the whole time it was there in front of her. A best friend she had never had in her life was what he was. He was the son of dawn, something pleasant to look at on a bright morning.

Zoicite, sensing her stare, turned to her. He smiled widely, making her heart skip a beat. He walked up to her and took her hand. He did not notice the blush that tinged her cheeks as he led her up front. George however had and passed his eyes from Amy's face to their intertwined hands.

"Good morning, Amy," George greeted with a wink, as Zoicite dragged her along.

"Hi," Amy squeaked, ducking her head in embarrassment.

George watched them speed away with a knowing smile growing on his face. "Only a matter of time before I see those two walking down the aisle together." George laughed at what he said to himself, becoming the recipient of strange looks from Nano Corp. employees.

"Amy, I'm going to take you to my office and show you what I've found out," Zoicite said excitedly.

Amy gave him a smile. He reminded her of such a sweet child.

"I asked my sister to send me some info. Did you know my sister is the right hand man, the assistant, of the President's Secretary of the Public's Security? Through a frenzy of digging, I think she found something! She sent me something that might be the first step to finding your family." Zoicite said all this in a rush.

His success and hope glorified through his eyes. Just maybe he had better luck than her and if that were true, she would be with her family soon.

"They're residents of this planet. You might be related to this Evelyn Lambark."

**-/3.141592654-/-/3.141592654-/**

_A.N. Sorry for the delay! Next chapter will be out in less than a month. Do you people know how bad a feel! I had a writer's block for a while and it isn't fun. Not when I had this whole story all neatly plotted in my head. I guess now, I'm slightly out of the writer's block. Who's reading this story anyway? Nobody?... Peeps, please let me know you're alive! Review!_


	10. Chapter 9: One Step Backward

**Chapter 9: One Step Backward**

The house of Evelyn Lambark certainly looked homely and that was an understatement. Standing at the other end of the pathway that would lead to the front door, Amy stood as still as a tree looking at each brick on the pathway. Each brick gleamed with glory and Amy was afraid to step on their polished surfaces, and mar the pathway that led to the cottage up ahead. Her eyes trailed up the pathway to stare at the cottage in admiration. It was like a dream come true.

"Well, nobody will know we're here just standing out here like statues. As nice as it looks out here, I would like to meet the occupants in there," Zoicite said humor in his voice.

"I'm nervous."

"Oh really?" Zoicite replied sardonically. "Who wouldn't be? I mean you're probably worried about what they think of you and if they like you and if you look alright…" As Zoicite listed, he eliminated these worries off his fingers.

"I can't help it. Maybe we should go and come another time."

"Grow some guts woman! Don't shy away now that you're a step ahead. Besides, they're expecting you!"

Amy chewed her lower lip, nodding stiffly. She approached the door and Zoicite followed with a smirk on his face. Half way down the pathway she spun around and slammed into Zoicite. He laughed, turning her around, pushing her forward again. He did not need to say anything to encourage her anymore. It was all up to her to stay tall and strong.

Before she could compose her self, Zoicite pressed the doorbell. Not an old fashioned _ding dong_ this time around, but a jolly melody of _Mary had a Little Lamb_ played. How cute, Zoicite thought in annoyance. Evelyn lived in a house with a matching tune to it. All that was missing were pink flamingos.

Amy was blinking blankly for what seemed like hours when truly only seconds had passed by. Then, suddenly the door flew open and a plump middle-aged woman threw her self at the blue-headed girl. Her big arms choked Amy and she could barely make out what she was saying. "Welcome home, Pumpkin! My, how beautifully you have grown. Edgar will be glad to see you, dear."

Meanwhile, Zoicite was studying the red-faced woman with a look of scrutiny. Her flaming red hair and violet eyes showed no resemblance to Amy. In what ways were these two related to each other?

"I'm Evelyn!" She screeched. Zoicite winced, trying to put on a smile.

Evelyn shoved Amy in and slammed the door before Zoicite could step in, just an inch from hitting his face. She slammed the door in his face, Zoicite thought outrageously! Nobody EVER slammed the door in front of Zoicite Clark's beautiful face. He rang the doorbell again.

Evelyn opened it and asked in a sweet voice, "Ah, I'm sorry no salesman today, I have guests."

"Um, he's my friend," Amy said timidly behind the woman. "If you don't mind, I would like him to be here with me."

Evelyn studied the young man. "Alright!"

Zoicite walked in, irritated with the woman. Evelyn led Amy into the living room, leaving an angry Zoicite to follow. They entered the living room, where a young man, hair as red as his mother's, leisurely sat on the couch occupying the room.

"This is my son, Edgar. I guess he would be… your cousin…" Evelyn said hastily. "Well, get acquainted, I'm going to get tea."

The woman shuffled away, leaving Amy and Zoicite standing there. Edgar only had eyes for his new found cousin. "Amy," he said, golden eyes gleaming, "have a seat." He patted the seat beside him on the couch. Amy sat, folding her hands on top of her lap neatly.

"Don't gawk at her like she's some trophy. She doesn't like that."

Amy looked up at Zoicite who had spoken up on her behalf.

Edgar looked up, annoyed. "What are you?"

"Human. She's human, too, so treat her with respect."

"Zoicite…" Amy quavered, making a small gesture with her hand.

Zoicite immediately came to her side. She pulled his head down and whispered something in his ear. Edgar turned completely red as Zoicite pulled away somewhat and stared into her eyes, comprehensive understanding reflecting in his. Zoicite pulled back, leaving the room and then the house.

"Joy!" Evelyn sighed, just as the front door closed, with a tea tray in hand. "Where'd your friend go, Pumpkin?"

"He's outside waiting for me…" Amy stood from her seat and walked about for a second. When her mind finally came back to the room that her body was in she took the cup of tea Evelyn offered her. "What am I supposed to call you?" Amy asked.

"Evelyn is fine, Pumpkin."

"I don't mean to be so frank, but it's urgent and I need to know the truth." Amy sighed, finger trailing along the edge of her cup. "How am I related to you?"

"Oh, dear! I do believe you are my cousin many times removed. Let's see… You are my sister's brother in-law's grandmother's cousin's wife's second husband's first child's only daughter."

"Have we ever met before?"

"I believe once we had in a reunion, Pumpkin and that been when you were a babe."

"Oh."

"Come back dear and sit with Edgar, we have a lot to catch up on."

"No, thank you, I prefer my place here if you don't mind."

Looking slightly hurt, Evelyn sighed. "Very well, Pumpkin."

Amy had felt edgy from the start. Now, she wished she hadn't sent Zoicite off. Yet, she knew she had to talk to these people alone. She wanted to connect with her family and not have Zoicite get in the way. The look he gave her was of reassurance. She knew he was trying to transfer some of his boldness into her, but she didn't want it. She needed to be her self and confront her past with her own inner strength. She would not be alone because Zoicite was never that far away in reality. He always seemed like he knew what was going on with her.

"So how much do you make a year?" Evelyn asked out of the blue.

"I beg your pardon?"

"On average, how much do you make a year? I read in the paper you work for Nano Corp. Then, I go around digging more about you and I finally found you!"

Something shattered inside Amy. This was not the topic of conversation she drew up inside her mind many, many years ago for when she would meet a family member. She thought her family would tell her what she missed, how much they missed her, and so forth.

"That's none of your business," Amy mumbled. "I prefer to keep information like that to myself."

Evelyn raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh, Pumpkin! I didn't mean to sound so selfish!"

Now, she thought she was being selfish? Amy shook inside out, and almost couldn't stop the urge to stomp her feet. They were good, but not good enough.

Amy sipped her tea and set the cup down on the tray. "I'm not rich if you must know. I don't think I'll ever be."

Evelyn frowned. "It's been so long. You remind me so much of your mother."

"I-I do?" Amy's neck snapped as she thrust her eyes at the woman.

"You do. Did you know your mother promised me something?"

"She did?"

"Yes, she promised you to my Edgar."

"What!"

"It might sound crazy, but she agreed to bring our families together in matrimony." Evelyn strode to Amy and took the younger woman's cold hands.

"No!" Amy nearly shouted.

"You have no choice."

"Let me speak with my mother," Amy pleaded.

"Besides arranged marriages are out of date," Zoicite interrupted. At Amy's surprised stare he said, "I wouldn't leave you here alone with that man in the first place. I new something was fishy about this house and its occupants."

"You are trespassing! Stay out of our family businesses."

"Everyone has a choice. Our choices are what make us who we are," Zoicite said over Evelyn.

"Let me speak with my mother!" Amy screamed.

Everyone went silent. Zoicite had never heard Amy scream in such a way, so he almost jumped out of his boots just hearing her raise her voice at Evelyn. Through her voice, she had revealed an emotion she had been long stifling. Even in their personal fights her anger was silent and her retorts short and broken. She had developed a dependence on others because she was lonely.

"Pumpkin I would have you speak with her if I knew, but she's been dead five years."

"You shouldn't make stories up," Zoicite warned taking a step closer to the woman.

"You stay back! I will call the police if I must!"

"I should be the one calling them, you fraud!"

Evelyn's face drained of all color. She looked at her son for back up, but he wore a mask of solicitude. His gaze shifted to Amy, but his voice was directed to his mother. "Charade's up, Mom. Leave Amy alone."

All Edgar Lambark wanted was an autograph from his favorite person in the world. He was crazy about Amy Anderson and when he one day showed her famous photo from the "Science Tech." magazine to his mother, she went off on a tangent. He did his research, telling her that Amy Anderson was an orphan, so Evelyn came up with a plan to hook the two up. Edgar went with it, carrying a heavy heart. He wouldn't have minded marrying her, though. In fact, he would be the husband that kissed his wife's feet rather than her mouth if the wife were to be Amy Anderson. Yet, he knew if the plan to con the girl failed, him and his mother may pay dearly. All this for only an autograph from the blue-haired beauty of his dreams, the genius behind Nano Corp's inventions.

Amy sympathized with the young man. She tried to calm Zoicite, stopping him from calling the police. It took Amy about a half an hour to smooth Zoicite's ruffled feathers.

Then before she left she took a pen and a photograph of her self. Quickly she scribbled a note and a signature right under her chin in the photograph. She handed it to Edgar Lambark before she bid him farewell with a kiss on the cheek. Edgar pressed the photograph to his heart as he watched Amy clutch onto Zoicite's arm as the two walked out of the house.

When he saw that they were finally in their vehicle and on the route to somewhere else, he let out a long breath. He looked at the picture he held carefully in his hand.

Amy wrote:

_To Edgar:_

_Share your knowledge with others._

_Go off on your own and fulfill your dream by doing what you are capable of._

_You are a star yourself._

_**Amy Anderson**_

"Zoicite, you will have to try and control your anger if you want me to take you anywhere," Amy warned as they walked to the vehicle.

"Con artists! I was fooled by felons and you kissed him!" He slammed the vehicle door with so much force, it shook them both.

Amy looked away from him. The silence landed, then, as they drove back to her place. When they were finally getting close to Amy's place, Zoicite mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Amy looked back at him, blue eyes softening. "We're going to have to be more careful about who we are going to meet up with next time. I don't want you to be wasting your time on a goose chase."

Zoicite chuckled. "Yeah. The only way to move ahead is one foot forward at a time." Then, on a more serious note he added, "I want to waste my time on you."

A small hand rested on his shoulder. "But I don't want you to…Zoicite!"

"What?" He smiled at her devilishly.

"You passed my house!" Amy was on the edge of her seat, twisting to look back at the apartment building behind them.

"I intended to do that because I feel like wasting my time on you."

"Where are we going?"

"To dinner. I made reservations," Zoicite said, smiling with all his teeth.

"You never asked me," Amy accused.

"Alright, Ames. Will you go out with me?"

Amy turned red. "That's not fair. I can't say no, now, because it would make me feel guilty if I did. You made reservations."

"It's a choice you make."

The silence was driving Zoicite crazy again. He decided to turn the hovering car around.

"What are you doing?" Amy demanded of him.

"Taking you home."

"Clark, you idiot… Do I have to spell everything out to you?"

"You're a woman, so yes."

Dinner was fun and friendly. Zoicite called over a violinist. After he tucked a twenty in the violinist's coat pocket Zoicite looked towards Amy. "A request, milady?"

"Flight of the Bumblebee."

The violinist's eyes widened for a bit. Zoicite only threw his head back and laughed. "You heard the lady," he sighed as his laugh subsided.

… "Okay, two truths and a lie," Zoicite said after the violinists left them alone.

"I started working for your uncle when I was eighteen. I used to play the flute. I was valedictorian," Amy said.

"You used to play the flute."

"You actually think that Nano Corp's executive would hire an eighteen year old?"

"You played the flute?" Zoicite sounded surprised.

"For a month, but I quit. I thought it was a waste of time. I wasn't much of a fan of music. Your turn."

"Okay." Zoicite paused, crinkling his brows in thought. "I have six sisters. I am wealthy. My family owns their own island."

"You have six sisters," Amy answered quickly.

"Wrong. I do have six sisters."

"Oh wow. It must be wonderful to be a part of such a big family."

"Not really. I feel like I don't know any of them. I've never really been close to my sisters," Zoicite said quietly, obviously remembering something.

"Hey, if family isn't always there, you still have friends. You're the one who taught me that. Remember?" Amy poked him in the shoulder, teasingly as she spoke.

"Yeah."

"And it's getting late," Amy said, glancing at the time. "We should be getting home."

Zoicite drove her home and walked her back to her apartment. When they reach the door, Amy turned to him, grinning. "That was really fun, Zoicite. I wouldn't mind doing it again some other time."

"Great, then we can get together again."

"Sure!"

"Okay, just one more question."

Amy eyed him warily, but he ignored it and continued. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Amy frowned. "No."

"I'm not either."

"Um… Okay," Amy murmured, looking at him gently.

"Now, can I have a kiss?" Zoicite asked. Amy gave him a quizzical look and he expected to be put down, so he argued. "You kissed the Edgar fellow."

"I never said 'no,'" Amy told him, amusement gleaming in her eyes.

He had never seen Amy act this way. She was being a flirt and a tease. Two things she never was before she met him. It was as if, his personality was part of her, too.

Amy stood up on her tippy toes and pulled his face down to hers. She planted a feather of a kiss upon his lips and parted in a second.

"That will be all," she said, "Good night, Dr. Clark."

* * *

_It's a joy to see me done with another chapter. Kind of in a bit of a hurry I am... Don't want to leave everything unfinisdhed! What's up with Their always changing things around here. How mind boggling. > as if i wasn't confused enough at learning other things in life... Oh! But I like the new features they got here.  
_

_To Ch. 8 Reviewers:_

_Moonlightshadows: Glad you're not dead. Lol ... I was though... But now I'm back, so... Thanks for reviewing anyway : P_

_asga: Thanks, Glad you like it! I hope you enjoyed this last one too._

_Rose EmeraldThunder: Thank you! I really plan on finishing this story, believe me. No matter how long it's going to take, it has to be done._

_kriziamoon: finally, I can say I'm one step or more like one chapter ahead on my road to finally finishing. Yay! Ummm... Yeah... Not sure how long it's going to take._

_Lady A.Fox : Oh that crummy, old, pathetic, brain of mine. All it takes is months of no writing to forget about everything, but hey! I will continue, don't worry._

_Picking up the pieces,  
me Mistywing signing off. : p_


	11. Chapter 10: The Old Keeper

**Chapter 10: The Old Keeper**

"What are you up to?" George asked, his eyes twinkling.

Amy standing out front looked up at her old friend. "I'm waiting for Clark."

"You two have been rather friendly towards one another. Could it be that all hostilities have finally diminished and something else is in bloom?"

Amy flushed brilliant red and looked away. "George, don't be rude."

"You like him!" He exclaimed.

Amy started waving her balled up fists in the air. "George! George!" She reached out to whack him, but he ducked in time.

"You've got to tell him!" He urged.

"No! It's not like that!" Amy covered her mouth and turned around. Her whole body was hot, now.

"Not like what?"

"George, stop saying stuff like that! It's disturbing. I'm a bookworm. Nobody likes a bookworm."

"So you do like him."

"No, I didn't say that."

"You won't say it because you don't know if he likes you back," George said, nodding his head looking like he knew it all.

"I didn't say that! Stop putting words in my mouth!" Amy screamed.

"What's going on here, Ames?" It was Zoicite who spoke. He was now standing behind a tomato red Amy. "Is George bothering you?" His eyes were twinkling. "You look like you're ready to fight."

Amy looked at her own hands as if they were some innovated device made by someone else. Then, out of the blue, Zoicite seized her hand and nearly heaved her out of the building. "Now," he was saying, "We don't need you to be naughty, Little One. Be good for Daddy. Okay?"

Amy slammed her heels on the floor. "You are not my, Daddy."

"Of course not." He turned around quickly and kissed her. "Daddies don't kiss you that way."

Amy covered her mouth. "Clark! What if someone saw us?"

"We're outside," he sighed. "I looked before, okay?"

"No, not okay! You know how annoying George gets. Imagine if he saw us."

"I want to know why it matters if he does," Zoicite eyed her playfully.

Amy slapped her forehead. Did she really say that? Recovering quickly she said, "I meant, what if someone at work saw you do that."

"Then, where can I do that, Ames?"

"Anywhere, but here and in other public places."

Zoicite smiled slyly. "That only leaves the bedroom."

Amy waved her hands and head vigorously. "No, no, no."

"Then, I can't kiss you?"

"Shhhhh, shut up! Do you want people to hear you?" She had him by the neck, strangling him in the process. It was unlike her to be worked up.

"You're… Choking me…"

She let him go and started walking away tremendously fast.

"No kiss or even a sorry?" Quick on her tail, Zoicite pretended he was hurt and did not expect Amy to take him seriously.

"We're on a mission. I'm not going to waste my time as one of your flings. I know better than that."

He grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop. "What did you just say?"

"Are you deaf, Clark?" Her eyes were dark, emotions racing inside of them. "I refuse to be a fling, especially for you."

Zoicite snapped. He squeezed her arm and backed her into the wall. Amy winced.

"You are not a fling. I am not a player, though I have had a bountiful share of women."

That was the wrong thing to say. By the look on her face he knew she was furious enough to bite his nose off. Yet, the reason why he felt that it was the wrong thing to say was because before the fury took its place, there was a flash of pain in her eyes for a second. It was like she was afraid to show him she was affected by what he said, so she covered it up with her anger.

"Oh, Amy," Zoicite sighed and leaned forward, dipping his head down.

Amy closed her eyes automatically and waited. Waited… Waited… Waited…

When she couldn't feel him anymore, she opened her eyes and stared into his beautiful eyes just an inch away from hers. He smiled at her and slowly backed away from her.

He was mocking her again! Before he could get away with making her feel like a fool, she slammed her forehead against his nose. He yelped in pain, holding his red nose. "What was that for!"

"For making me look like an idiot, standing there, waiting for you…"

"You said not to kiss you in public!"

Amy looked out of the alley and onto the streets, where the pedestrians had not noticed them at all. No one was watching them, so it was all right for him to kiss her, but she would not admit to that. Who wants to be kissed by the dirty likes of him!

"You have an amazingly strong crown. That really hurt, Amy." Zoicite whined.

"You'll live," Amy said, rolling her eyes.

"I think I'm bleeding," he cried.

Amy looked at his face. "No you're not. I didn't even hit you that hard! You're such a jerk!" Amy stalked off, aggravated.

"Hey Amy, where are you going? I thought we were on the mission?"

"I'm flying solo, now. I don't need you," Amy mumbled.

"Hey, hold it! You're being unfair, Ames! What did I do wrong? Why are you being so cold?"

"You keep toying with me and I don't like being toyed with, so there!"

"You need to chill out. I don't toy with people."

"I can't say anything heartfelt around you. It only makes me feel worse," Amy grumbled.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm such a jerk." Zoicite's honesty was shinning through his eyes as he spoke.

A smirk appeared on her face. The big secret behind her smile was for her to know alone and that was that he was not a jerk, so he was being sorry for no reason. It would have to be raining cats and dogs before Amy Anderson could confess that secret to him.

"Let's get going, I'm taking you to the orphanage," he said in a serious voice, already walking in the opposite direction.

"The orphanage? Why? Nothing's there," she said. "I checked."

"We can only start from there or we'll be hunting sick goslings for the rest of our lives."

Amy bit her lower lip, nervously. "I don't like it there. It was a place of bad memories."

"You going to let that stop us?"

"Anderson Orphanage is on Mercury," Amy tried to argue.

"That's why we have to hurry and catch the next shuttle there."

"It's so far!"

"We're going," he said, his voice was as stern as his strides.

"Checking in for an Amy Anderson," Zoicite beamed at the blonde behind the counter.

"The Anderson Orphanage isn't a hotel, Cutie," the blonde giggled behind the counter.

"What's your name?" Zoicite asked softly.

"Melody."

"Mmmmmm… Music to my airs."

Amy was pretending she did not care much and proceeded to look around with her eyes. The place never changed. It still felt like a place that offered shelter, but no hominess or love. She did not have to examine the place long to know that this was not the place she belonged, not now, not ever again.

"Ummm…"

Zoicite turned to Amy quickly. "Is My Little Darling ready to talk because I'm having a tough time asking Melody whatever I came here to ask her for?"

Melody face faulted. To watch those eyes fall and the blush on her neck reach her face made Amy partial to Zoicite's game. There was no room for jealousy when it was a game he played. "Zoicite shut up. I'm thinking." That was revenge for humiliating her and the whole female population just by being Zoicite Clark. Amy grabbed him by the collar and hissed something angrily into his ear. Melody brought her face up from hiding and smiled.

"If it would help you two love doves, something came in about a week ago for an Amy and a Crystal," Melody interrupted the two.

"We are not—"

Before Amy could finish her sentence, Zoicite's hand flew to her mouth. "Don't interrupt, Amy. I'm trying to listen to Melody."

"Two enormous boxes, weighing a good fifty pounds got dropped off," Melody continued, her smile still plastered on her face.

"Crystal got one, too?" Amy was so surprised it seemed.

"Who's Crystal?" Zoicite asked out loud.

Amy turned to him. "She was a girl my age. We went to school together."

"Rivals," A whispery voice said.

Amy turned to the elderly woman standing right behind Zoicite and her. She was too astonished to say anything in response to the owner of the whispery voice.

"Glad you could come and pay us a visit, Amy."

Amy freed her self completely from Zoicite and bowed her head respectively to the elder. "I'm glad to see you again, Mammy."

"How is life outside Mammy's shelter, Amy?"

"Very well, Mammy."

"Good. I wanted to contact you earlier. Your packages are cramping up the place and you're pretty hard to find nowadays. Please excuse me for considering the disposal of your things."

Amy sighed inwardly. "You're always honest, Mammy."

"Mammy only wants the best for all the children here."

Mammy brought Amy to the back room where four packages were. "Two of them are yours with no labels or address from who it was who sent you these. The other two are the same things, only, addressed to Crystal."

"Oh…"

"They're quite heavy," Mammy said, frowning.

"No problem. Amy can carry them," Zoicite said, laughing.

It was so like him not to offer help, Amy thought. She went for the smallest, but bending her arms created a sharp pain from her elbow to her wrist. It was like fire on her cold skin. She let out a yelp and cringed. Quickly she retrieved her arm before it was able to lift the package up and off the floor.

"What's wrong?" Zoicite rushed towards her and raised her arm to his eyes for examination. "Where does it hurt?"

"It doesn't hurt," Amy sighed because it really did not matter much to her. Pain was so simple.

"Then why did you just shriek in pain? Come on, Ms. Smarts, you could really injure yourself working an useless arm."

"I'm not useless!"

"I never said _you_ were!" Zoicite shouted defensively.

"It's nothing," Amy said softly, cradling her arm.

Zoicite recognized the mark on her arm. "I did that." A revelation appeared in his light green eyes. "I'm sorry."

It was like going back to the alley where he had grabbed her in a moment of anger when she saw the light in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Zoicite murmured. He stepped toward a dazed Amy and taking her hand, he proceeded to look at the bruise visibly marring her pale skin. "I won't make you carry anything until this gets better."

Amy looked back at him with a gentle look that matched his careful hands.

Looking up at Amy through his golden bangs he smiled. "I'll carry them for you."

The next day the two of them found themselves nearing Amy's apartment. Zoicite was heaving the packages and Amy was only helping through her encouraging cheers. Half way there Zoicite had to set the things down and tell her to be quiet because she was not helping, but she kept at it anyway.

"You're great, Zoicite!" Amy commented, eyes smiling. "I can't believe you're actually that strong."

Zoicite pushed the two boxes over the threshold. "Yeah, I know."

"Well thanks a lot. If you ever need anything just drop by. You're welcomed here anytime."

Before Amy closed the door, Zoicite stopped her.

Amy blinked at him, confused.

"So does that mean you don't hate me anymore?" He asked quietly.

"Of course not. Does it seem that way."

"It used to be that way and I was afraid things wouldn't change," he confessed.

"I don't hate you, Zoicite."

"That makes me feel more comfortable," Zoicite looked down and finished his sentence fleetingly, "because I like you."

Amy lightly gave him a pat on the shoulder. "I like you, too okay? Now, don't dwell on the old things I say. Go home and get some rest." She shut the door in his face.

Zoicite stared at the door for a moment. Didn't she get it? Could it be that Ms. Smarts might be clever, but an incredibly dense person? It was just his luck to fall for an inexperienced girl. The last line was not meant in a sarcastic way, though. Zoicite was overjoyed to finally meet someone who had not slept with fifty men before him.

On the other side of the door, Amy had slipped to the floor and hid her face in her knees. Just raising her face slightly one could make out the blush right below her eyes and the tip of her nose. Finally leaning her head to the door she laughed merrily. Could it be possible that she was falling for the man that girls worship and drool at the sight of? The blush grew a deeper shade. The only thing to admit to was the fact that she would not be one of those who worshipped him. Yet, to admit to one's feelings was a step that was just as hard as the previous stage and that was when one had to sort out her feelings. It was clear, though. He had more experience and therefore more gumption.


	12. Chapter 11: Marion G Dunpaz

**Chapter 11: Marion G. Dunpaz**

Amy circled the boxes, stopping every second to take a sip of the glass of water in her hand. When did she ever stop thinking or stop asking questions. The obvious answer would be 'never' because asking questions would be what kept a person active and alive. To stop asking questions would be the day Amy retired and decided to sleep forever. Just as a maze has a beginning it should also have in end. This would be similar to the asking a question-and-getting-an-answer theory. She would ask a question and work to get an answer no matter how fruitless it seemed.

Amy set her glass down and resorted to opening the boxes. Her hands worked in anticipation on the tape. It could not be worth anything if it was just concealed with tape. After opening the flaps of the box, she looked inside and saw a white box-shaped machine. She had to tilt the box to the side and drag out the ten pound thing, stressing her arm in the process. Protruding out from the back of the ancient computer monitor of the twentieth century she could make out a tail. It was a wire leading to a wider end with three metal rods sticking out. She picked up the plug and gasped. It was the old standard NEMA plug system! These were forgotten and abandoned a millennium ago.

Amy opened the second box; already pretty sure of what was inside. The smug look on her face affirmed it. She looked back and forth at the two old fashioned technologies in her room. They were a desktop and a computer monitor, which could only be found in antique shops. However, she could tell that the machine was not old because it looked obviously unused and still had its plastic wrapping. She had no idea machines this old were still being made or even more miraculously, being used.

Amy's communicator started making bleeping noises, signaling an incoming call.

"Accept!" Came Amy's frustrated shout.

The main screen blinked on, revealing a surprised Zoicite. He was even more surprised at the fact that she was no where in sight. "Amy? Where are you?"

"In the closet," was Amy's subdued reply.

Eyebrow raised, Zoicite asked, "What are you doing in the closet?"

"I'm… Ah-ha!"

Amy appeared in view, panting heavily. Her hair clung to her forehead from the sweat as she smiled at him. Zoicite's eyes were trained on the black box in her hands. "What's that?"

"This is one of my old inventions I entered a Science Fair with back when I was in high school. It's called the All-Plug and Socket Black Box!"

"I would like to share you're excitement right now, but I'm not exactly sure why…"

Amy rolled her eyes at him, ducking momentarily to reach for something. When she came back up Zoicite watched her wave something at him. "Do you know what this is?" She asked, her blue eyes glowing with restlessness.

"I lifeless snake," he answered idiotically.

"Oh come on, Zoicite! Think back to your History of Technology classes!"

"I'm sorry, Amy. What you're showing me doesn't ring a bell. I give up. What is it?"

"The standard NEMA plug!" She shifted the black box in her arm, so that he got a perfect view of the top, which was punctured with oddly shaped holes, but purposefully arranged. They were called "sockets" if anyone remembered what they learned in their History of Technology class. Amy pointed at the socket on the top left corner of the box. "I made this, so that it would work like a battery fitting any plug that existed in the twentieth century, but I don't know how many volts are left. I don't remember when the last time was when I tried this… Maybe there's just enough juice left for me to set this thing up one more time…" She trailed off, and continued to mumble to her self unintelligibly.

"You seem to be quite busy. I won't be bothering you, then."

"Then, why did you call?"

He shrugged. "I just wanted to hear your voice," he said quietly.

"What?" She was not even watching him anymore, and since he was so quiet she did not catch him on his last word.

"I was just bored, while waiting for someone to come over."

_Someone? _"Who?" Amy asked, trying to sound like she did not seem to care as she moved around, plugging entangled cords of a strange machine together.

"I can't believe her. She doesn't like waiting for people, yet she makes me wait!" He complained, aggravated.

_She_. That made Amy tremble just slightly, but Zoicite was too busy groaning and moaning about something else to even notice. Amy sighed in someway similar to resignation, as she finished plugging in the machine and turning it on. "Hey, have a wonderful time, Zoicite. I'll see you tomorrow maybe." Then, she disconnected him and focused her whole mind on the real task at hand.

When the computer blinked, the first thing that appeared was _M. Tech._ Then, before she could put any thought on the title the next words flashed. _What's your name?_

"Amy," she said aloud before realizing that the old computers could not run on voice-command. She switched to the key board.

_My name is Amy._

_ Hello, Amy. My name is Marion G. Dunpaz._

_ Why did you send me this?_

_ Pardon me. I do not understand the question._

Amy rubbed her temple. Why did the computer have to be mysterious and polite?

_Why did you send me the computer?_

_ To give you a hint on where to find me._

_ Is that really all?_

_ Pardon me. I do not understand the question._

_ Are there other reasons why you sent me this computer?_

Judging by the boring choice of words, Amy was now sure she was not directly talking to a person. Maybe she was talking to a robot with no artificial intelligence; just programming that could read a couple of words and punctuation.

_To find a child._

_ Why are you trying to find a child through me?_

_ I am not trying to find a child through you. I am trying to find out who you are._

Now that freaked Amy out. For a moment she imagined hearing the computer actually speak to her in a shady-conspirator kind of way. It was not a cool feeling to have a shiver running down one's spine, thinking such thoughts.

_I'm Amy._

_ Hello Amy. My name is Marion G. Dunpaz. It's nice to meet you._

"Stupid machine," Amy muttered, flexing her suddenly cramped fingers.

_How am I getting your messages?_

_ That is unauthorized information. Pardon me. You may not know until you find out on your own._

_ Why are you being so secretive?_

_ I am being secretive for security reasons._

_ How many computers, like you, are there?_

_ There are many of us under low profile because our only purpose is to find the right child._

_ Who made you?_

_ That is unauthorized information. Pardon me. You may not know until you find out on your own._

_ YOU ARE USELESS._

_ What you have typed is incomprehensible. Please retype. _

Great. It could not even read all capitols.

_ It's better if you don't understand me._

_ Understood._

_ So, what am I supposed to do from here on out?_

_ Your purpose is to understand me. Once you read into me, you will find me._

Before Amy could type a response the computer turned off.

Damn it. The battery must have run out. To make certain, she tried to use it on something else and found that there were still enough volts to run the computer. Confused, she opened the desktop and discovered that the black power cell and memory chip were burnt beyond repair. In other words, it self destructed.

Amy looked over to her up-to-date computer that was hooked up to the dead device. Luckily, on her computer she had the whole conversation, if it could be called that, saved.


	13. Chapter 12: A Misunderstanding

**Chapter 12: A Misunderstanding**

"Any success?" Amy asked Zoicite, who was working diligently behind his work bench.

"Are you sure your robot friend left you an encrypted message?" Zoicite asked for the fiftieth time.

"Read the last line again!" Amy shouted, frustration creeping in her voice. "_Your purpose is to understand me. Once you read into me, you will find me. _Doesn't it hint that it's encrypted?"

"Amy, I checked and checked again at the coding. It's old, but I'm not that dumb, sitting here for twelve hours drawing a blank every minute of the way. Our only option is to go back to the drawing board." Zoicite released a lengthy sigh as he ejected the memory drive from his computer.

"What drawing board? We don't have anything," she cried.

"You're whining isn't going to get us anywhere. It might even do us all a favor if I just toss this crap in the bin."

Amy snatched the memory from him and held it close to her heart. "I know you would do that. I can't believe I trusted you all this time."

"It's a little late to doubt me," he said gruffly.

"I'm going home!"

"Fine!" Zoicite was a bunch of raging limbs and bones. If she did not leave he did not know what he could have done in his fury.

The door slammed and Zoicite stood by his workbench, red with ire. He looked at the scattered documents and stupid objects that sat on his desk. Seething, he swept his arm right off the surface and everything broke the instant it made contact with the floor.

"Damn! Damn it! That woman!" He leapt over the mess and headed out the door. Once outside he let his anger out on a Nano Corp. employee, who was only a small female. "Where the hell is she!" He screamed.

"W—W—Wh—Who, Sir?" She squeaked.

"That damn woman. That obtuse, inconsiderate Dr. Anderson!"

"With the blu—blue hair?"

He glowered at her. "Who the hell else is there?"

"Th—that way," she said, pointing a shaky finger to the left.

"Idiot!" He hollered, running in the direction she was pointing at.

As he moved, people jumped away as if he was a rampant bull who saw everything red. Maybe that was all he saw with his bloodshot eyes.

"Amy!" He yelled. People skidded further away from him.

"Zoicite? What's going on?" George had been patrolling the corridor, while whistling a merry tune before the shouting reached his ears. His baton had been twirling along, but it stopped completely when he saw the usually trim Zoicite looking like he had just been through a tornado with his life still intact.

Zoicite turned to George and caught sight of something behind the security guard. He saw someone with blue hair fly past George where the halls were like crossroads. It was definitely Amy racing across the hall that intersected the main corridor they occupied. Without answering George, he bolted past him. People that were behind George cried out in fright as Zoicite lunged at them to clear away.

Amy felt her anger thawing as she moved. Sorrow refilled the empty space that the anger had originally filled. It was not fair, she said to herself, rubbing her eyes harshly. After the message she had felt so close to her family. After the message she had felt that Zoicite was not capable of failing her. She had felt immortal and impalpable in her search, every clue she gathered was like a precious gem. Zoicite could not, would not understand.

Zoicite caught up to her. His arms enfold her as he lifted her off her feet. "Put me down, you freak!" She cried out in rage. Zoicite threw her over his shoulder, handling her as carefully as possible even though she was struggling wildly. "You are one insufferable monster I never want to deal with again!"

Commotion erupted from behind Zoicite. Everyone's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as they watched the whole scene. The man carrying the woman sidestepped from view and entered one of the employee spaces that were set up all over the building for workers' comforts. These rooms were filled with refrigerators stocked with a never ending supply of food that was only never ending because it was restocked every two or three hours. There were tables for lunch and even a couch for people to relax on. The employer knew how to spoil his people like a parent to his own children.

The soundproof door sealed behind the two and the shouts were cut off instantly. It was like listening to loud music with the volume turned up to maximum and then having someone just switch it off. Zoicite put a lock code on the door and settled his prized burden on the couch. Amy scrambled up; her knee-length skirt rode high. Zoicite accidentally got a look at her sky blue panties. He knew if he told her he saw her underwear he would receive a cheek numbing slap on the face, so he kept his mouth shut about it.

"I'm not talking to you ever again! Not after that humiliating display you started back there!" She yelled, scrambling to keep her distance from him.

"I don't need you to talk. You're here to listen."

Her mask shattered and she backed into the couch, squeezing her eyes shut. "I'm tired of this. I don't really want to deal with this right now. My mind is elsewhere, so I won't be listening well."

"You can't deal with 'me,' just say it. I will wipe myself from your life if that is what you want. I'm not telling you to forget about this shit you're going through. I'm telling you to embrace your present as well as the pieces of your past. Is it so hard to do both?"

There was a short pause of suspense. "Yes, it is. There's nothing in my present, but this job and my apartment," Amy spoke, turning her head to look the other way.

"What about me?" He asked.

"You don't need me. I'm just your plaything. Why don't you just spend your nights with the date you had the night before; make a one night stand something real and eternal."

"I wasn't with—" Zoicite stopped. "You're talking about the night I called."

"Your affairs are none of my business…"

Zoicite bent forward a little. "And yet you bring it up. Amy, don't say things you don't mean. That is what makes you weak."

"Weak? I say whatever I want whenever I want. How does that make me week?"

Zoicite crossed his arms. "I guess weak is the wrong word. How about watery? Like water you're so easy to spill and make a mess that could last for hours if not wiped away immediately. Hell, it's like dropping all water properties and comparing water and iron in strength. Water does not stand a chance when it comes to holding up a vault or living deep in the ground. I could pick you up and put you anywhere, while you sit around sustaining life for no reason. You have no control over your life. You either let your work drown you or live with your work as you enjoy your life. You don't pick the latter."

"You must be like iron," she said ostentatiously, "heavy words directed at me without first understanding me or what I have to go through."

"You're right; I'll never completely understand what you've been through. I believe this is as far as I can make out understanding."

Silence seeped into the room for the next few minutes.

Zoicite was not even watching her anymore. He was trying to figure out where they left off before he personified her. Finally he said, "I was with my mother that night. She paid me a visit. As like all mothers she fussed over me that night. Now, what do you think of me? Am I still that playboy in your mind?"

"No…But you are a hound that I want out of my life," she forced out in a biting, fierce way without looking at him.

"Look at me and say it to my face," he demanded. Zoicite slipped onto the couch next to her. She was quiet for so long, he slid closer to her.

His hand touched her chin and nudged her face towards him. "If you mean what you say look into my eyes and say it. Say 'Zoicite, I want you out of my life forever,' and I promise you I'll be gone."

His hand trembled as he looked into her shocked, glistening eyes. He wondered what his eyes were showing. Was it like hers; a mixture of emotions that traversed on misery and ache? He was sure she could feel him shaking because he was so afraid of what she would say. He was not sure if he could keep the promise because leaving her was something he had never predicted.

In the past, women in his life came and went like a new change of clothing. Even his sisters and mother left him feeling spacey and alone. He was used to being left behind. He was used to leaving behind. So why was he so worried about leaving her behind? The answer played in his mind. Idiot, that's why. And if she was not going to say the dreaded words that he promised he would accept, then over his father's grave, he swore he would tell her how he felt.

"Say it," he whispered.

"You cheater," She broke away from him and rubbed at her tired eyes.

His hand drifted to the top of her head and rested there. His half smile woke a bit. "Why would I ever cheat on a girl like you?"

She sniffed indignantly. "Maybe because I'm not beautiful."

"You're wrong. But--"

She stared at him with crazed eyes.

"But you haven't said it, yet."

"Said what?" Blue confused eyes studied Zoicite carefully.

"Said for me to go."

Looking away, she said, no whispered, "I can't."

"That's the first time you said what you meant," he commented gently, tipping her head to his.

"First time," she repeated. "I guess I owe it to you again… That still does not change this situation. I'm still angry with you for putting on that show. I'll never be able to show face again!"

"Hey, you were calling me names as well. It took _both_ of us to put on that show."

"Well, if you hadn't picked me up like that, I wouldn't have been calling you names."

"…"

"See? You have nothing to say to that."

"Would it make you feel better if I did this?" And Zoicite bent down to kiss her.

She was startled by the brazen act. He kissed her again, a little longer, and a little firmer.

Freed, she asked him breathlessly, "What was that for?"

He shrugged. "I was not satisfied with the first."

"No," she glanced down before she continued, "that's not a reason."

"Do I need a reason to kiss the woman I—"

There was a thud as the door slid open. "What is going on in here!" George hollered, waving a special key card at them.

He stopped and blinked in surprise. Everyone else behind him looked just like him. Gawking and blinking.

Irritated, Zoicite's arms tightened around Amy, who was gently trying to prod him away.

"Ah… Am I missing something?" George asked. "I was sure you looked like you were about to kill…"

Zoicite glowered at him reproachfully. Maybe George interrupted something important. Maybe Zoicite would not turn hostile around him if he just left them alone.

Zoicite stood hastily, bringing Amy with him. He held her hand and led her past the guard and the other employees. Amy was blushing as she kept her eyes trained to the floor. They must have looked a sight from their point of view. It was perfectly ordinary for someone to feel embarrassed. Zoicite was not ordinary.

"I'm taking this wonderful woman out for the rest of the day. Somebody inform my uncle."

Scandal! Amy cried the word like a mantra in her head. She would never be able to walk into work again without people staring at her like she was some sort of giant walking cactus. The horror of it all!

"Amy, you ready?"

Amy looked up as they stepped out of the building. Spending just one day with Zoicite was the best thing she ever had in her life. Why? Because of all the joy and hope he brought to her life. The reason why she could not so 'goodbye' to him forever was because she held him in a place deep in her heart that was reserved only for her soul mate. Soul mate… Yes, she could not deny it anymore. She loved Zoicite. Of course he would only laugh at her if he ever knew. It was her heart's secret and she was not going to break their friendship over some silly fantasy that included him and her. What could he possibly see in a mundane person like Amy Anderson?

There was no greater put down than a 'nothing' for an answer.

**03 30 03 30 03 30 03**

**Satisfied with Chapter 12? Do you want more? **

**My new website is finally up and running. Not only are all my fanfics there, I also put lots of extras for visitors, too. **

**http/devoted.to/scribbles **

**Review and visit!**


	14. Chapter 13: Losing Time, Life, and Self

**Chapter 13: Losing Time, Life, and Self**

Hand-in-hand, Zoicite led Amy to one of his most favorite diners that bordered a mellow river. The young Doctor Amy Anderson shed her shields and chattered animatedly. She talked about how lovely it would be to row in the crystal, clear water and what a nice place it was to just take a stroll and feel the sand under their toes.

"First of all, the river is nasty and polluted. Second of all, there's broken glass, Ames. Now, I don't want you getting any ideas."

"Pfft. Come on, Zoicite. I'm hungry." She sounded irritated when she turned from him.

"That-a-girl," he said, clapping a large hand on her shoulder and guiding her through the doors of the diner.

"How many?" Asked the plump, elderly waitress with gray curls.

Amy lifted two fingers up. The waitress's curls bounced buoyantly as she nodded. She led them to a little round table for two. The table was so small; Amy's knees kept bumping into Zoicite's knees when they sat down.

"Drinks, for the lovely couple."

"Well," Amy started, but Zoicite sliced through her phrase smoothly.

"White wine for us both."

The lady smiled at Zoicite, eyes aglow. "You're a nice boy."

"Only the best for my lady," Zoicite murmured as he leaned forward to stare tenderly into Amy's surprised eyes.

"Okay, Zoicite. Stop with the gah-gah eyes," Amy said breathlessly as the waitress disappeared behind the kitchen doors.

"I don't think so," he said, leaning his chin on his hands as he continued to stare back at her.

"Is something wrong?" Amy suddenly asked.

"No, just admiring the flawless you…" A furtive grin took over.

"Nobody's perfect. If we were, we'd all be monsters."

"But, you're just such a pretty monster."

"Okay, Zoicite. That's enough."

"I'm not joking, Ames," he murmured. "You can be so gentle and kind, it's hard to believe the monster exists. Except, I've seen that monster today."

"You were the monster today, Clark! Not me!"

"See! That's just it. It just lashes out at you all of a sudden and…"

"Any sane person would yell at you for being downright derogative," Amy charged, trying to stay calm without raising her voice again.

The waitress came back with a bottle of the best kind of wine in the world. Amy continued to glare at her amused colleague. In the background, one could hear the popping noise of the cork, as the waitress unscrewed the bottle. She was smiling at the young couple as she worked, seeing the true beauty of young love right before her eyes.

"I always keep forgetting to be careful about the things I say to you," Zoicite sighed.

Gurgle, gurgle, gurgle, went the wine that was filling two shiny glasses. Then, the plump waitress swished off again.

Zoicite was reaching for a glass, but Amy's quick hand snatched it up before him. She swallowed the whole glass in three gulps and went onto her own. The cool liquid rushed down her throat in a swift and violent wash.

"Wow, Amy… Aren't you gonna offer me some?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like some orange juice, Sweetie?" Amy reached out to pinch his cheek, but Zoicite pulled back before she could even touch him. She tried to smile at him, but her heart just was not up for it.

"I'm kidding, Clark… Here you go," she said sloshing another glass for him. "Drink up."

He stared over the rim of his glass at Amy chugging down another glass as he only took tiny sips. It was only wine, so she should be fine. Drunk, but not dead, which was a good thing.

"Look, Clark. Wouldn't it be nice if tomorrow, I actually find some sort of address?"

"You're insane!" Zoicite exclaimed, shaking his head slowly.

"I would rather you call me determined if you don't mind," she sighed, swirling the bubbly substance in her slippery glass.

"Well, I would if you focused a little on me for once."

"Focus…" She glared at the wine bottle. Refilling another cup she spoke in a cold voice, "You're the one who's insane."

"All the other girls I've ever dated showed me a good time."

"If you call, selling their bodies to you like whores do—showing a good time, dream on, Buddy. No way am I going under."

"They weren't blind and they had lives outside of work."

Amy stood abruptly and splashed the front of his blue top with the last bit of wine in glass. She did not need words to express her outrage to him.

Zoicite gave her a wry smile. "That is why I ordered the clear kind."

"So I guess that little tad-bit about wine for 'my lady' was a little hoax, right?"

"It is very much for my lady," he growled as he stood and seized her trembling hand. "And if I didn't know any better, you always bring up little sex comments because you want some don't you?"

Amy wrenched her hand freely, giving him the fiercest glower she could ever muster, which was not much if you're wondering. "Eat dung, you dirty ass." She whipped her head around and started stalking off. "And if I weren't so puny I would pound you to the dirt, you overgrown loser," she muttered as she exited the place.

Zoicite threw a few bills to the table and followed her out. "My, my… Aren't we a magnet for name calling," he taunted as he jogged beside her.

Amy's shoulders slumped. "I want ice cream, Zoicite. Do you think I can have any…"

It was definitely that little bit of alcohol that was making her act this way, Zoicite concluded. However, for some unknown reason, he nodded his head at her.

"They had ice cream back there. I trust you'll stay here if I just run back in and get you some."

"I'll wait," she said, suddenly grinning up at him.

She was so odd sometimes. He was not sure if he should trust her to stay put. The alcohol was getting to her brain and she probably did not and would not remember what she ever said to him.

Zoicite bought her a strawberry ice cream cone. To his surprise, she was right where he left her.

"Yummm…" Amy smiled contently as she licked the tip of the frosty cream. She was trying to kick off her shoes, but Zoicite made her keep them on.

"Want a try?" Amy asked him. "It's sweet and yummy."

"I would like some, but the real Amy wouldn't share it with me."

"Idiot, who am I if I'm not Amy? Her identical twin?"

Zoicite's eyebrow quirked. "You very well may be. I left her here all by herself just a second ago. You could have replaced my girl anytime you wanted while I was away."

"Could I?" She sounded confused and lost.

"Aw… Come here, Amy," Zoicite spoke gently as he dragged her into his arms. Her ice cream was squashed between them and she laughed. It smeared on their clothes.

"Squished between you and me," she added, lightly.

"Ah, but I still want some," he whispered into her ear.

Amy licked the front of Zoicite's shirt once, twice, and pulled away to look up at him.

"Now you try," she said, raising her head to expose the front of her blouse to him.

Zoicite's green eyes shimmered as he stared at the pale skin of her neck. He lowered his head to her shirt, but about mid-way down, he stopped. Zoicite could feel her hand smoothing out the loose strands of his hair as she petted him. As much as he liked her petting him, he bolted upright, so he could see her face again.

"You know what?" He spoke, while his eyes moved rapidly over her face. "Instead of tasting your chest, how 'bout I taste _you_?"

Amy snorted as she shoved him away. "In your dreams, Clark."

Insistent, Zoicite stepped in and kissed her anyway. He could feel her stiff body relax the moment he touched her. Her skin was cold, but tasting her made him feel warm and totally whole. Electricity tingled up his spine as he suddenly felt Amy pulling him closer and returning his kiss expertly. At that very moment, Zoicite wanted somehow to have her tangled around him, instead of dangling loosely against him. Gradually, she grew heavier and her mouth moved more slowly until she just became a dead, immobile weight under him.

Releasing her, Zoicite called to her softly, "Amy…"

The blue-haired angel crumpled to the sand. Zoicite still held her as she made a bed in the dry earth. Effortlessly, Zoicite took her back to his car and drove to the nearest place, which was his place, a penthouse that was only five minutes away.

The car jolted to a stop upon their arrival. Amy stirred. "Where are we?"

"My place," he whispered as he leaned towards her to stroke her soft, sandy hair. He felt the grains of sand grinding his finger tips, but it did not matter because her softness made up for it. She turned to him slowly, giving him a steady smile. It was a wonder she could smile so much.

"You feel like ice. We better get you inside."

"And have ice cream?"

"In the morning," he promised gently, stroking her cheek at the same time.

"Okay… Um…. Are we getting out? I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

"Well, then let's go," Zoicite said with a smile as he hopped out of the hover car. Amy followed, but half fell into his arms.

"I feel like jelly. My legs are acting strange," she said in dismay. "Can you let me go?"

"And have you fall? Very unlikely."

"I can help myself," she cried, pushing off of him and walking wobbly on her own two feet. "I grew up without relying on other people; I can most certainly walk on my own."

"Even when you're half asleep, your heart is just as big."

"Hey, that's the nicest thing you ever said to me," Amy murmured. "I think I will tally that."

"I say nice things about you all the time, but you get angry for some odd reasons."

"That's because you always add a rude remark afterwards, Dummy—Eeee!" Amy tripped over a rock and landed in the grass. The girl did not make a sound after she landed, so Zoicite rushed to her in apprehension.

"Ames let me help you."

"No, I'm heavy," she said, while grabbing his hand to help her stand.

"You're lighter than a feather. I carried you to the car earlier, I should know."

"Oooooo. Big, strong man," Amy laughed as she squeezed his arms playfully. Without waiting for her consent, he swooped her up into his arms again and carried her to his doorstep.

"You bring all you're woman into your domain like this?" She asked sheepishly. One of her fidgety hands fiddled with his braid.

"I wish you would stop talking about my old affairs. I never bring Greg up around you," he huffed, climbing the flight of stairs up to his room in the dark.

"Greg is something. You're nothing…"

"I hope that's the wine talking and not you."

"No," she stated sternly as he placed her on the soft carpet just outside his bedroom door, so that he could grope in the dark for the door. She heard the creaking of the door on its hinges as she lay as still as stone in the darkness. "Greg has a clean room. There was nothing dirty that once laid in his bed."

Zoicite drew his length down and pressed her to the floor some more, with eyes ablaze. They shone like gleaming obsidians. She stared back at him blankly, her clear eyes tired and lost. "You never slept with him. How would you know?" He asked prematurely.

"How would you know that?" She demanded, glaring up at him in challenge.

"Intuition—like you said, Smarts, I've had experience. I can tell which ones are the virgins. You, my dear, am pure."

"Psychotic," she grumbled, trying to raise her self up.

Zoicite kept her pinned down. He, then, took her face and kissed her hard taking her taste, aroma, and feeling all over again for the second time that night.

"Greg is something. You are nothing…" She breathed again, the instant he pulled away from her.

"Get you to bed," he growled. He dragged her up in his arms and tumbled her into his own king-sized bed. "Sleep tight…"

He started for the door, angrily. He knew he would not be able to sleep that night. She had said something so profound that he lost more than his pride, but his courage to tell her his feelings at all were just as well dispersed. If she truly meant what she just said, 'Greg is something. You are nothing,' maybe it was time to leave her alone.

"I can't," she suddenly whimpered, just as he touched the doorknob. "I can't…" Her voice cracked with the edge of fear.

"And why not?" He turned to her slowly, like a robot from the nineteen nineties.

"I can't sleep alone in a stranger's house. I've never."

"Well, I am not so obliged in taking advantage of a drunk young lady. Off to sleep you go."

Amy shuddered at hearing those words. Knowing that he would not take advantage of her made her take her next leap into another confession.

"I'm not drunk, Moron. I know very well, what I'm asking. I just need you to sleep next to me."

"What if I rape you?"

The hair on the back of Amy's neck rose. "You wouldn't. That's what you said."

"Okay, what's the catch?"

"What? I just don't normally sleep in strange rooms by myself. It's just a discomfort and I grew up with this problem in the orphanage."

"Night terrors?"

"No! Come here, Zoicite. I need you here. Please…"

Zoicite sighed and pealed his shirt off. Amy could not see in the dark, so he contemplated taking off his pants, but…

"And please don't sleep in the nude. I might roll around a lot. I don't know. Haven't slept with anyone since I was six."

"Oh, a good story. I gotta hear this," he replied.

He gave a mellow shake of the bed, as he moved under the covers beside Amy. "Who was the lucky gal?"

"I slept with a boy when I was six. He was my best friend."

"Was it nice?"

"Of course it was!"

"I meant the sleeping together."

"I was six, Dolt! Why are you so dirty?" Amy asked, in annoyance.

The bed trembled calmly as Amy felt him shrug.

"Anyways, the first time I got to know him was at a camping trip. We shared a big sleeping bag because he agreed to it, knowing that I was afraid of my new surroundings."

"How cute," Zoicite murmured, closing his eyes and readying himself for blissful sleep.

"Anytime, we weren't sleeping at the orphanage, Matt took a place beside my bed or I took a place beside his bed. It was actually both our beds though anywhere outside the orphanage…"

"Right…"

"Don't you care who I sleep with?"

"You were six."

"I slept with him until I was ten when Mammy forced us apart. I started pairing with girls my age because of my disorder whenever we went on trips…"

Zoicite reopened his eyes at the "ten" part.

"A family later wanted Matt and I never saw him again."

"That's sad…"

Lengthy silence took over.

Seconds later, Amy whispered in the dark, "Zoicite?"

"What?" he grumbled.

"I'm not drunk."

"I think so, too…"

Lengthy silence a second time.

"Zoicite?"

"Yes?"

"You listen well."

"Yeah, okay."

Lengthy silence a third time.

"Zoicite?"

"Hm?"

"I had a great time today."

"Are you serious? It was the worst date I've ever been on," Zoicite cried, incredulously.

"See? I don't have experience like you said. I don't know how to have a good time," Amy stated rather dejectedly.

"Aw, Amy. Go to sleep and we'll talk in the morning when the both of us are sober."

"I'm sober."

"Goodnight, Amy Anderson. Sleep." His words rung like enormous chimes in her ears.

The last lengthy silence of the night took over.

"Zoicite?"

"Amy!"

"Yes, Zoicite?"

"Shut up! Sleep or I'll knock you out!"

**+-/3.141592654+-+-/3.141592654+-/**

**I've been so tempted to put in some sick humor and junk stuff into somewhere in this story. At last, I have it here! I was thinking maybe if I shaped some kind of proper mood swing situation everybody might review some more. I haven't gotten many reviews and I'm wondering if it's the lack of quick updates or the crappiness of my chapters in the hands of a writer who needs a lot of help. Let me know, k? Oh yeah, please excuse my typos. I do that a lot, I noticed. O.o**

**-MistyWing **


	15. Chapter 14: Amy and Zoicite's Day Off

_I'm running out of titles, so here goes... _

**Chapter 14: Amy and Zoicite's Day Off**

Zoicite dreamed he smelled bacon and eggs. He also dreamed the sound of running water in his bathroom. It took a whole minute for him to realize that none of this was dreamt. His eyes shot open and he bolted upright. Looking to the left side of his bed, he noticed that it was bare. That meant that Amy was up already.

Zoicite walked out of his bedroom half naked and allowed his drowsy eyes to fall back and forth through the hall. Then he saw her. He saw a flash of blue in the corner of his eye. It was Amy making her way to the bathroom, where the running water could be heard. The smell of food in the kitchen downstairs was pretty real, too.

He started making his way to the bathroom. The door was opened and steam was coming out of the doorway. He hesitantly poked his head around the opening to see what was going on. Amy kneeled on his tiled bathroom floor, bending over the edge of the tub and running her fingers through the water. Her bangs fell into her eyes and Zoicite could not help, but study her calm and almost gloomy expression. It was nothing surprising at all, but she seemed to once again be dwelling on upsetting things in her mind.

"Off," Zoicite heard her say and the water stopped running. "I thought to do some laundry." Amy said as she turned to look at Zoicite with a smile. The look of gloom lifted from her face as she looked him in the eye.

"Ever thought of using the washing machine? It does stains, too if that's a problem."

"And good morning to you!" She placed a hand over her hip. "I guess you don't know the value behind what I'm doing."

"Value?"

He came up behind her to look into the water. He saw two of his shirts in the tub. The one he wore last night and the one he wore many nights ago when he was at her house. The stains weren't there anymore.

"Your favorite shirt, right? Don't you see? I'm washing your clothes by hand because I feel bad."

"Bad about what?"

"About everything. About all the bad things I said about you. I don't think an apology is enough, so I'm washing your clothes and making you a big breakfast..."

"All this trouble for me… And… Breakfast!" Zoicite's eyes lit up like a little boy's on Christmas morning.

"Yes, come down when you've wash up and brush your teeth."

"Hey, you're not my mother, so don't tell me how to take care of myself."

Her nose wrinkled. "I didn't know I sounded like one. Ugh… Sorry." Shaking her head at herself she started out the door.

"You feeling okay?" The question made her stop and stare at him.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Well, with how you were acting last night I thought you would be suffering through a hangover this morning, not running around like my good little servant."

"I might have said a lot of stupid things last night, but I was not drunk! Stop being insufferable—and I am not your servant!" With that declared, Amy slammed the door in his baffled face.

"Great." Zoicite sighed. "Now she's mad at me again."

It was a good feeling, cooking for someone else. Normally, anybody in his or her right mind would downright protest if they knew they were cooking for the impudent Zoicite Clark, but this occasion was exceptional. For once in her life, Amy felt she was really doing something for someone other than herself. The idea of cooking for someone so close and dear to her, made her heart pound madly against her rib cage. Supposing she was a high school girl, this would be her every fantasy. A girl's fantasy is equivalent to getting married, ordering babies and cooking for the family. For Amy Anderson, though, that all seemed silly and totally insane.

Amy shook her head as she raised her spatula as if to whack herself back to reality. Just then, two strong arms wrapped around her waist. She shrieked as Zoicite pulled her up against his bare muscled chest. Amy dropped her spatula and froze.

"Are you fighting with the breakfast?" He murmured huskily.

Amy felt his lips brush her pulse at her neck.

"I love it when I get the silent treatment from you. It always makes it a little more interesting."

"You're… You're…" She gulped and uncharacteristically, but naturally tilted her head back for him to kiss her throat. "Half-naked."

"And you are fully dressed."

Amy blinked, pushing him back with her elbows. "Put a shirt on! Show a little decency when I'm around. I'm not like your other _friends_."

She turned to glare at him… Him, in nothing but his blue stripped pajama bottoms with his arms raised in a what-is-wrong-way. He looked like he was shrugging at her.

Zoicite looked at her and wondered how she could possible look like such an adorable little wife in his eyes. Her eyes glaring and boring the words 'Where are your manners?' into what possibly could be mush for brains after the evening of horror she took him through. Her and her white apron over her ice cream-stained smock and thigh length skirt. Such a beautiful, adorable little wife she made.

"It's too early in the morning for your little games of seduction." She wagged her finger at him.

"It's ten o'clock already!" He retorted in protest. His eyes were wide and stunned.

"Really?" She turned to look at the clock on the wall above the refrigerator.

And when she turned around again she realized she had made a big mistake turning away in the first place. In a flash after turning around again, Zoicite was in her face, literally. His nose brushed hers as he leaned towards her with an evil grin.

"You let your guard down for a millisecond, Smarts, and you lose." In an instant, Amy felt his lips catch against hers in passionate embrace. Her shocked, sapphire gaze was washed away by the drifting downward motion of her eyelids.

Her gasp was swallowed by him as he ran his tongue inside her cheeks. Amy tasted the minty, peppermint flavor of Colgate in his breath as he delved and tried to seize the taste of cinnamon waffles on her tongue. Zoicite loved her taste, but Amy thought he tasted funny. Toothpaste and cinnamon waffles can mix, but cinnamon waffles and toothpaste can't mix. However, if they kissed as long as they had, it's all a tasty experience for everybody.

When they pulled apart for air, they were both in a different position from where they had started. Amy was on the counter with her hands in Zoicite's loose, Amy-mangled hair and Zoicite was wedged between her knees, his hands, at first everywhere, now rested at her hips. Amy nestled her head against his torso and Zoicite took the opportunity to brush her short hair with his gentle fingers.

"I don't think I need breakfast this morning. You are enough to fill my stomach, Ames."

"That's a nice thing to say to me. Now I'm not mad that you did all that without warning."

"With your response, I thought you weren't mad in the first place!" He cried in astonishment.

"If I slacked I really would have lost." She brought her head up and beamed at him.

"Oh, but you did lose. You relented." He said, leaning forward again.

"I don't get it. What are we on the verge of fighting about?"

"I'm hungry…" His eyes gleamed suggestively.

"That problem can be solved! I got bacon and eggs, scrambled and sunny-side up. Take your pick. Your handy kitchen made you toast and crepes."

"I'm mentally and emotionally hungry for you Ames." He gave her the puppy eyes, begging her for another kiss.

"Don't expect me to do anything about it."

"You're my girl. Please?"

"As long as I don't lose or whatnot. Just don't say I lose."

"Deal."

Amy bent down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. The look of shock and full dissatisfaction grew on his face. "What the hell was that!"

She brushed a hand over his bangs and laughed in his face. "Done deal. Now, off you go, Big Boy."

In frustration, Zoicite swept her off the counter and literally dropped her on her feet in front of him. "How sneaky of you."

"I learned it from you."

"Alright, you don't know it all after all!"

Her shinny, blue eyes shot daggers at him. "Eat…"

"Alright, alright. I will after I call work and tell Uncle we're taking the day off and spending sometime at home today."

"Don't worry about that. I got that all set!" Amy smiled cheerfully at Zoicite's look of befuddlement.

"You what? How'd you do that?"

"I called in and told Tatolow we both won't be showing up today."

"You what!"

"Don't act surprised!"

"What!" Zoicite shook his head in disbelief. "Did you have wine with those cinnamon waffles or are my ears playing a trick on me?"

"No! And quit guessing what I had for breakfast. It's embarrassing!" Her cheeks turned an adorable pink.

"Okay…"

Amy turned in her apron and demanded harshly if she could borrow some of his clothes. Of course, Zoicite said "Of course."

"I'll return them once I get my own change of clothes at my place."

"Of course. Make yourself at home in my closet. I mean go ahead."

There was an incoming call as Amy went up the stairs to his room to deface her style in his closet. She just needed a pair of pants and a clean shirt of some sort to cover her.

Amy grabbed his khakis and his white dress shirt from the closet. Then, she snatched a brown leather belt on his belt rack. To be safe she brought his clothes downstairs again just to double check if he would allow her to borrow them. They were all wonderful clothes and they looked particularly comfortable, but Amy knew how attached he was to his clothes. At least, he was attached to some of his clothes.

As she came down the stairs she balked, overhearing the conversation Zoicite was having with a caller.

"… On another note, you're looking sexually excited. Is it another one of those…?"

"… Mother…"

"What? You totally deserve a spanking. You run around, bringing trash home so often, you make me ashamed."

"It's not like that."

"Why don't you have any sense at all? I thought I raised you better."

"Why are we having this conversation again, Mother?"

"Bring the girl home! I want to meet her…"

"Oh boy, is she something, Mother…"

"Bring her over, Sweetheart… She has to be something special to have overwrought my boy so much."

"NO way, Mom."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Don't be pathetic. Bring her home!"

There was a snap that signaled the end of the transmission. Zoicite groaned and leaned his head back. Amy dashed back up to the bathroom.

She returned, dressed in front of Zoicite. He gave her an approving look. Only she could pull off the cute picture she made in his oversized shirt and pants.

She surprised him when she scoffed and threw a shirt at him. "Put this on."

"You're cute."

"I threw my clothes in the tub with yours. It looks like I have to stay a little longer here." She smiled wryly.

"Then, let's have a blast!"


	16. Chapter 15: Trace of Anger, Bout of Jeal

Author's Note: I thank everyone for being so patient. I know this is one of those stories I am least likely to update in a timely fashion. Sorry to make everyone wait almost half a year, but time goes by really fast... And this fic is far from over. Once I finished Hearts' Remedy I totally forgot about this one. Now, I'm pretty much jammed with this one and also my new one 5.5 Acres of Land. I have been thinking of writing one shots to get my mind jogging and start the momentum of my thoughts going again, but you know what? I really have to be doing other stuff, too. Fifty of you probably abandoned this fic already, but that's ok! I understand! Those of you who have decided to stick around, I'm warning you, you're going to have to bear with me.

* * *

**Chapter 15: A Trace of Anger and a Bout of Jealousy**

"Are you two an item now?" George asked, poking playfully at Amy's arm.

"We are!" Zoicite declared. Amy frowned at the man she walked in with as her face flared.

"Who would have thought the two of you would ever settle your differences and bond together the way you two do now?"

"Yeah, who would have thought…?" Zoicite whispered, turning his head to the side to smile at Amy. Amy timidly looked away, but still clasped Zoicite's hand.

"So! When's the wedding?"

Zoicite was taken aback by the question. He felt Amy react in the same way except the question had a more drastic effect on her. She kind of tossed Zoicite's hand away from her and made a quick run for it.

The two men watched her go in complete silence.

"She doesn't like to be tied down does she?" George wondered out loud.

"I think it's more of the strangeness in the idea."

"You're a nice chap to marry."

"Thanks George. Hearing that from a brusque man like you is unbelievably heart warming." To add emphasis to sarcasm, Zoicite rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you're the one who's not ready to give up your bachelor life."

Zoicite slammed his fist against the counter. The sound echoed for a minute. "Or maybe it's been in the back of my mind the whole time and you just had to go and throw away my chances and play with our heads."

"So you have a date?" George called, while Zoicite retreated. Zoicite was shaking his bruised hand in the air to rid the shocking pain.

Even though Zoicite and Amy were partners in life and work, they spent most of the morning apart, each one hiding in his or her own office. For someone like Zoicite, not seeing Amy for a few hours was like a lifetime of torture. To be close without sleeping with her once since the start of their relationship seemed unreal to Zoicite.

On the way to her office, he actually bumped into her and Greg standing cozily next to each other, discussing her project with him. He overheard them talking about the computer codes, which he thought only Amy and him struggled over deciphering. Zoicite had almost completely forgotten about it, but that idea was washed away as anger numbed his brain.

"Amy!" He shouted.

Amy looked up and smiled at Zoicite. "How is everything?"

Zoicite reached out and grabbed her wrist. "What does this mean?!" He shouted in accusation.

Amy looked back at Greg in shock and confusion. "What-What are you talking about?" She started stroking Zoicite's tensed hand.

"Why are you discussing this huge conspiracy with him?!"

"Chauvinistic male," she muttered. Amy shoved him to her door. "Excuse me, Greg. I have to tend to this glut."

Greg gave her a genuine smile. "Absolutely no problem at all. It's not my business with you two. Talk to you later."

"You will not!" Zoicite retorted.

Just as he screamed his name, Amy closed her door.

"What is the matter with you?" She calmly asked, turning quickly around to glower at him. "If you want to pick a fight with me, do it behind closed doors. Don't piss me off!"

"Amy, I thought only you and I knew about your situation."

"He doesn't know!"

"But you shouldn't be going through this with him. I thought it was _our_ project."

"It is! I need feedback and other people's opinion, not just yours."

Zoicite whined, "But it's supposed to be a secret."

"It is a secret. You're the only annoying, obnoxious man who knows about it."

"Amy, maybe you're new with this whole relationship thing, but the first thing to keep it working is TRUST," Zoicite said furiously.

"Trust? Trust?!" Amy started tapping her foot impatiently. "Don't talk to me about trust! Am I so plain and embarrassing to show off to your mother? I'm not like your other women am I? I heard you talking to your mother and you told her she wouldn't want to meet me."

"I never said that! You were totally not listening to our conversation. That's beside the point. You don't want to meet my mother. She's too traditional for you."

"I do want to meet her!" She argued.

"No, you don't!"

"I do!"

Zoicite rubbed his wrinkled temple. "Why?"

"I don't want you hiding anything from me anymore. It's not fair to me, who has spilled everything out to you." She sighed. "I've put up with a lot of your problems, but this is too much."

Zoicite stood before her, and stroked her chin possessively with his thumb. "Alright, I never thought I was such a pain. Thanks for being honest."

Amy smiled half-heartedly. "Zoicite, don't be like this."

He cut her off. "Just trust me." Then Zoicite bent down to close the space between them.

Someone coughed behind them to get their attention.

"George, you're getting to become a very aggravating character," Zoicite growled.

"Yeah, maybe I should have knocked," George stated bluntly. "Forgot that both your offices could be made into make-out rooms now."

"George!" Amy turned a bright red color.

"How's it going, Amy?"

"Talk, so that the two of us can be alone again," Zoicite grumbled.

"You're leaving, too," Amy said. "I've got a lot on my mind, so it's best I have some peace and quiet."

"How about we all leave?" George suggested cheerily. "There's something waiting for you downstairs." George's eyes crinkled as he smiled at Amy, who stared blankly back at him.

"Okay," she replied, "this better be quick."

The sound of boisterous ten-year-olds reached ears. Amy paused in front of the group of children.

George tapped her shoulder gently to snap her out of her stupor. "You've forgotten about the school group today, haven't you?"

Amy unfroze and almost burst into laughter. That was right. She almost forgot.

A tall blonde school teacher, who stood behind the kids waved at Amy. "Kids, say 'hello' to my friend Dr. Anderson."

Now, Amy did laugh as she reached out to hug the teacher, a young, very good looking man, Zoicite noted with slight contempt. "Hi, children! Welcome to Nano Tech," Amy said with a timid wave to the children.

The teacher squeezed Amy's shoulders and laughed out loud. "It's so good to see you in person again."

"Yeah," she sighed, meeting his eyes with vibrancy.

Zoicite literally heaved her out of the crowd. "Excuse me a moment," he said rudely, without looking back.

"Zoi…"

He pulled her into a room labeled, 'Staff Only.'

"Who is he?"

"An old college acquaintance! He called me up earlier this week for a tour with his kids! Do you have a problem with that?"

His hold on her arms loosened. "Why-why this week?!" He stuttered.

"Losing your cool twice today! We really have to get you a leash or something."

"Why didn't you tell me about this? I must look like a fool to him."

"His name is Rodney. Happy?"

"Yeah… I mean, I have my reasons! He was checking you out."

"It's called making eye contact." She shook her head at him.

"No, his eyes were roaming."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Your eyes were roaming! Come on Zoicite! You're giving a tour with me! You talk about trust and all that junk and here you are, violating everything you said to me. How much more hypocritical can you be?"

"Wait, Amy. I'm not trying to. I'm trying to… You're different. I don't want to lose you to some hot shot, so I'm just..."

Amy blew her bangs out of her eyes. "I know, I know, but you don't have to worry about my fidelity."

"Amy…"

"Let's go, okay?"

Amy turned her back on him and started for the door, but Zoicite stopped her midway. He threw his arms around her shoulders and held her for a while, enveloping her in his warmth.

"Let's go visit my mom this weekend."

Amy peeled his arms away and squinted at him. "I suppose we could."

Lopsided grins were a rarity, yet she gave him one of hers. "Okay, Zoicite Clark. I'll spend the weekend with you and your mother. Now, help me with this tour."

She reached out to him, palm out for him to take.


	17. Chapter 16: Too Good to be True

**Chapter 16: Too Good to be True**

Ever feel like Cinderella feeling plain and unwanted as one walked into the castle with the thought of seeing something amazing and not realizing that oneself is actually the true spectacle that would captivate the eyes of the prince and everyone else around? Ever feel like you're in the last phase of complete metamorphosis and you having but a moment like a couple of days to live and shine in beauty and with beauty? Ever feel like a rock facing off with a diamond that is both forever and un-scratchable, whereas the rock is neither?

This was the kind of feeling Amy felt when she stepped onto the Persian welcome doormat of her dearest friend, and closest colleague, Zoicite's home. She was inside a mansion that sat on a hilltop, surrounded by trees. The castle was built a long time ago in such a secluded area, so that the inhabitants would never be bothered by outsiders. Still, the interior gave off a homey air that took Amy's breath away.

"If you're done staring at plain walls, Amy, I would like to take you to the main hall," Zoicite said, taking her coat off.

"A five mile drive from the city into paradise," Amy whispered, eyes glittering.

Zoicite rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not like that at all here. It gets very lonely."

"I can see that. It's immense, but I mean the art. It's amazing."

"The name Clark is old."

"You have to show me around after supper, okay?"

"Do I have to?" He whined. "It's boring and old. There's nothing to see."

"I see history and that's something," said Amy. She shrugged her shoulder away from him haughtily when he reached out to touch her.

"Alright, I'll show you around later," Zoicite said, complying only because he wanted Amy to get along with him in front of the butler, who was now taking Amy's coat from Zoicite. Zoicite would hate for them to think that Amy was just another one of his "ladies" because to him she was special. If he had to bring her home again, everyone would be seeing her more often than before.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"God, Amy, what do you want from me?" He asked in frustration. Amy's smirk revealed her wicked thoughts of him ripping his hair out in frustration.

"Loosen up. You've been uppidity the whole entire drive here. It's making me, the guest, actually quite nervous." Amy stated, softly.

Zoicite's fingers brushed across her blushed cheeks. "You have nothing to be nervous about." Withdrawing his hand and frowning again he added, "But as for me, I have every reason to when I have to see my mother again."

"No reason for anyone to feel nervous around me," said a person, whose voice sounded like wind chimes.

Amy looked past Zoicite and stared at the woman in her white night gown with a matching shawl over her shoulders. Her silver hair was braided and twisted to lie softly across her breast. She looked at Amy like a cross examiner would a suspect. Her eyes crinkled at the edges as her mouth hung slightly opened. This elegant mother of Zoicite's looked poised to start a conversation.

Amy was so drawn by the femininity in the woman in front of them that she was oblivious to Zoicite's protective arm around her waist. A squeeze to her thigh jolted her out of her trance. Amy immediately bowed and went off like a bird, apologizing over and over again.

"Amy right?" The question in Zoicite's mother's voice was weak, but still there. Without waiting for Amy's verbal reply she continued, "I'm Nancy." She spread her delicate fingers to Amy, palm facing down. Amy had no idea what to do. Was she supposed to shake her hand like that?

Thank goodness Zoicite was with her. Saving her from any more awkwardness in front of his mother, Zoicite gently grasped his mother's hand and kissed her palm. "Good to see you, Mother."

"It's great to have you home, Son," she said, smiling radiantly for him. "Won't the two of you stay for supper?"

"Of course, Mother."

They had supper in the lounge, with trays dragged up to their seat. They were served on the finest crockery in the entire world, fine china that was brought out for honorable guests only. To Zoicite this was a good sign because his mother only used the best stuff on guests she found appreciable.

Hardly picking at her food, Amy went on and on about history and science with his ever- so-eager-to-listen mother. His mother seemed pleasantly at ease with his new "girl," so it became so easy for Zoicite to let go of the qualms. Maybe his mother and he can finally share some tastes. Amy was one of those gentle souls that touched an individual with her enthusiasm and love of arts, education, and legacy. She was one of those people an individual would find intriguing, like the holograph of some lost princess from the past. Just watching her was enough to fill his stomach and get it doing flip-flops.

Zoicite got up from his seat, a smile gracing his features. "Excuse me. I need to use the restroom."

When he left only the two women were left.

"He's a good boy," his mother said, still looking the way he went.

"A big softie, but he tries to hide it. Not that it's a bad thing," Amy said, blushing subtly.

"Where are you from, Ms. Anderson?"

"Well…"

"Before you get too attached to my son, I want to know one other thing," Nancy's sweet, melodic voice turned steely. "Is it his money?"

"What?" A bit flustered, Amy stood. "Nancy—"

"Mrs. Clark," she corrected her without a moment's hesitation.

Amy's eyes fluttered close for a brief second. Her composure was coming loose because of the sudden change in atmosphere after Zoicite left the room. It was now formal when seconds ago Nancy had begged Amy to call her by her first name. Amy was realizing too soon that Nancy had been putting up a façade for her one and only son.

"Mrs. Clark… I'm not trying to get at him for his dowry if that is what you're implying."

"Who are your parents?"

"I-I don't know. I'm an orphan. I never knew who my real parents were."

"That outlandish hair color must mean you're nothing but an Arti-baby."

"Honestly, I know nothing about my beginnings. I've tried… If it makes you feel any better, I assure you I'm not used to being too attached to people, so Zoicite and I are just friends," she said. Her heart ached at that kind of lie. She just wanted Nancy to stop glaring at her with those cold eyes that reminded her of Zoicite.

"What good would it do him to be in a relationship with you? You, Arti-baby, have no past, what makes you think you can have a future with my son?"

"I…" Amy felt close to tears.

"Your unsettling presence is only a bane to his virtue. You can't mean anything to him."

Amy's jaw tightened. "I'm sorry. I can't help who I am."

"Zoi is better off without the likes of you."

That comment hit home like an electrical shorted circuit to the heart. She could not recover from that one.

"This is the kind of girl that Zoi belongs to. A normal girl," she whispered, thrusting the wallet-sized picture of a blonde woman at Amy's face.

Amy turned away. Picking up her sweater that she had placed casually across her cushioned chair, she hurried to the door. "I'm sorry to have bothered you," she said, her voice quiet and unsure. "Tell Zoicite I'm taking a cab home. I've already made a quick call with my transponder. Thank you for having me."

"You better stay inside. It takes awhile for anyone to get out here. When night falls the air gets chilly," Nancy spoke with gentle concern in her cynical voice.

"I'll manage."

She was already gone by the time Zoicite reappeared. He beamed at his mother. "So, where's Amy?"

"She left already."

Zoicite stood dead still. His green eyes turned stormy as they slanted. "Did she say why?"

At his mother's long silence, he almost wanted to put a dent in the wall.

"What the hell did you say to her?"

"She just said she wasn't feeling well, so she had to leave early."

Zoicite did not buy what his mother said. His hand struck the back of his mother's seat, which startled the woman. "She means _everything _to me. I want to know what you said to her. What the hell did you say?!"

"She has blinded you. Just because she was born manipulated, she has become manipulative—Zoi! You get back here this instant."

"How can you do this mom? You two were laughing together. You two were sharing feelings. It might not mean anything to you, but it means the world to her. How can she ever trust you again?"

"Trust? You can't trust her!"

"I trust her more than you. How can you send her out there without a coat? Are you trying to freeze her to death?" He stormed out, furious at his mother's attempts to once again ruin his life.

"Damn her!" Zoicite screamed as he ran outside. "Aw, shit," he tripped over a rock embedded into the ground in his haste to catch up with Amy on the main road. "Damn that woman! Man, Amy."

"Clark!" Amy was standing a couple of meters away at the edge of the forest.

"Don't move a muscle, you hear me?" He was angry as he stumbled toward her. He stubbed his toe on a root in the ground, so he was moving a bit lamely.

"You didn't have to come after me," she murmured, hands tucked one over the other, just above her left breast. "I wasn't feeling well, so I had to go early."

Her splotchy eyes and trembling fingers told a different story.

"Damn it, Woman! Stop lying to me. I know what she said to you and don't you believe a word of it."

"She only means well and you have to admit she has a point," she said, adding her dry words to the night air.

Zoicite peeled off his blazer and wrapped it around her. He drew her closer to him by pulling the cuffs of his blazer's sleeves, drawing their bodies closer together for warmth. "Look at you. You're so cold your lips are blue."

"No, it's just the trick of the light."

He drew her head to his and kissed her, branding her with his heat. Her hands on his chest pushed him only an inch away. He was like a rock. He wouldn't budge for her. "Stop it, Clark," she whispered fiercely, breath fogging across his mouth. She barred her teeth as his tongue stroked her bottom lip. She was not going to let him in and this irritated Zoicite even more.

His grip around her would not relinquish, so she tried maneuvering her head by tilting it to the side. His warm hand gripped her chin and jerked her head back. She gasped as he tried to take control again, ravaging her senses. The seam of her mouth would not loosen for him and he fumed. "You better stop struggling," he mumbled between kisses.

"Clark!" She cried in outrage, pushing him again with all her might.

He pulled her back against him his glare matching the darkness of the trees. "Stop calling me that. We're on a first name basis here!" His misty breath fanned over her mouth and mingled with her breath.

"This is unwanted touch. I want you—" Tears tumbled from her tired eyes that she couldn't hold back anymore. His kisses were turning her words stone cold. His mouth was at her throat, teeth nipping at her tender skin. Zoicite felt her tears on the back of his neck and had to pull away and look her directly in the eye. His hands dug deep into her blue hair. Couldn't she understand him for once? What he was doing to her now was the depth of the feelings he could not, dare not, speak aloud. He was not trying to scare her or hurt her.

"You Jerk."

"I'm going to apologize, but not for what I've done, but for what I'm about to say. I'm greedy. I want you. Do you understand? I need you. I love you."

Slowly, carefully, he saw her drop those icy walls in front of her eyes. He could see her cloudy eyes clearing up and revealing mild surprise and enormous joy. He knew she was not loved often. God forbid she says that to any other man, but him. Yet, he really didn't want to rush an answer out of her. His sexual onslaught already left her in a heap and he didn't think he could believe what she had to say, good or bad.

His eyes pleaded with hers. "Let me in."

Amy brushed a piece of hair that had fallen over his eye with loving care. His desire for her to touch him again flooded him the moment she pulled her hand back. He had to satisfy himself with just staring at her mouth, which was curved in a warm smile.

He was unaware of the hand that crept timidly up his nape to the small golden curls there, distracted by her long lashes and up turned face. He seized the moment and pulled her into an open mouthed kiss that sent him spiraling. She finally let him in.

That night, they had a couple of beers at a bar. Zoicite spilled his woes over the counter for her to listen. Listen she did, stroking his back at every mention of his distant sisters and uncaring mother, the members of his family.

"She's traditional down to the marrow. I warned you about that, but you kept insisting to meet her."

"I don't regret it," she said thoughtfully. Her eyes were glazed from the alcohol.

Zoicite was cradling a beer bottle to his chest. "Naw… Of course you don't mind having her scream her head off at you for one day. I had to last over eighteen years with her before I could move out. Imagine hearing her jabber everyday like that for most of your life? Can you imagine it?" He lugged down another mouthful of beer. "She makes you so crazy with all her Arti-baby are crap and Bio-baby are angels crap, I almost wanted to drive a knife through my heart to end the misery. She pushed a couple of perfect, natural babies at me when I got older and poof there goes my life. Damn cheaters, every one of them."

"Poor Zoicite." She meant it and this was not the alcohol making her sympathetic.

"Sisters married damned cocky men _she_ assigned. They might bend to her rules, but not me. I got the hell out of her leash, smartly not biting her hand. Catch my drift? Bite her hand and she's going to smack the stars out of you eyes," he drawled.

"I doubt your mother really abused you."

"Mental abuse. It was freaking awful. I rather die… That is… Until I met you."

Her hand feathered through his hair in affection. "I told her you were a softie."

"And she probably called you a wench, wanting my money. You goddam know who you are. You don't need her putting ideas into your head or telling you how you feel."

"Amen."

A robot came up to them and repeated for the tenth time that evening. "Your alcohol level in your blood has reached an extreme level. You better take a cab home. You are unfit to drive. Would you like another beer?" There was a glitch in the robot and Amy saw it in the flicker of its yellow LD eye and the spark on its antennae that she supposed was the gauge that measured alcohol levels.

Zoicite smacked the robot on the side of the head. "Junk. You don't tell someone they're drunk and then ask them if they want another beer. What a shabby place. They need to replace these bots."

Amy laughed giddily. "Look around you. This place is far from shabby. I think these guys are just doing their job. They're following the enforcements as required by telling you your alcohol level, but then again they're also marketing more beer. Pretty nifty if you ask me."

"Eh, stop being so nice. It's a dump," he said drowsily.

"We better call it a night. It's bad if the great Dr. Clark starts repeating himself."

Stumbling into a cab, it was Amy who fell fast asleep, not Zoicite. She only joggled back to life when the cab stopped in front of her apartment complex. Zoicite laughed at her confused expression and helped her into the building.

At her door, she was giggling like a school girl because she kept dropping her key card. The key kept missing the slot and it puzzled her endlessly.

His head dropped next to her ear and she was washed in his heady touch. "You know, my place beats your place. All you got to do is punch in the password and the door opens."

She turned her head, rubbing noses with him. She grated her reply to him. "I don't think you can focus long enough to punch the right code, Dimwit."

"Nnh…" He held her face with the tips of his fingers and pressed a drugging kiss over her drooping mouth. He couldn't resist her when she was this close to him he could feel her heart beat.

Eventually the door somehow opened. Amy dragged him in by the collar, not once ending the kiss. Zoicite tumbled her into her bed, the upper half of her body across the sheets and the lower half was dangling off the edge. Zoicite was still leaning on top of her, holding her arms up over her head. He kissed her until her mouth slackened under him.

He let out a low chuckle and whispered to her sleeping face, "I got you home. Now, I got to get the rest of you into bed." Zoicite proceeded to pull her into bed, bringing her head to her pillow and dragging her feet onto her blankets. Exhausted from the effort, he stayed seated at the edge of her bed to watch her in her slumber.

When his head actually dropped into his lap, he knew it was time to go home and if he couldn't make it there tonight, then Amy's couch was fine. Slowly getting up, he was alarmed when her hand caught his arm and yanked him back. Already supported by only two wobbly legs, he couldn't stay standing so he fell forward and landed right on top of Amy.

"Hey," she whispered before deliberately kissing him in slow motion, which made him ache for a faster pace.

"Hey," he responded after she released him in case he needed to breathe. He gave her a peck for her gift. Just as he was pulling away, he was yanked back down. Wide awake and alert he braced himself with his free hand so not to crush her with the sudden weight of his body a second time.

"Where are you going?" She moaned, running her hands along his torso to ease the tense muscles under the fabric of his shirt.

"Away from your bed before I do something I'm going to regret."

"Stay."

"Another time."

She jerked him forward by the collar and made him slip right on top of her. The contact made him bristle and that was enough to send his male hormones raging. If she moved her hand on him one more time, he wasn't going to be able to keep his guard up.

"I love you."

"Good to know."

Her wide eyes glowed crossly at him. "You think I'm drunk." This was an accusation.

He sighed. "You are and so am I."

"I'm not!"

"Good to know."

She sat up suddenly and leaned against her headboard. "I really love you, Zoicite Clark. I want to be yours entirely; mind, heart, soul, and body."

His knees pressed into the mattress as he straddled her. Stroking her cheek he whispered, "I want our first time together to be perfect. In perfect, I mean when you aren't drunk and I can perform at my top with you enjoying every minute of it. You're not just any other girl I take into bed with me. You're my special girl."

"I'm not drunk, so please!" That was all he needed. Drunk or not, he was tipsy and her hands in the dark were a devastating match to his nobility.

Zoicite lowered her into the bed and made an oath to love her through heart, mind, body, and soul. He was going to make the night unforgettable for her, even if he had to compete against the amnesia from wine in the morning. She displayed herself irresistibly and he just caved in that night.

**+-/3.141592654+-/+-/3.141592654+-/**

_Nearly half a year later, I update again. So what's new? Nothing much really, except for the fact that I'm running four other big projects on fanfiction and none of them are looking too swell. I don't know what I'm thinking. I just write whatever I feel like writing and then when the time comes it gets loaded. _

_Reloading stuff has become an issue. My revised "Hearts' Remedy" hasn't been working out well. I never get around to looking at that even though it's still my pride and joy. Yuck, I wish it wasn't so humid all the time, too. It's making me muddle a lot and I do everything at a snail's pace, even eating my meals like a slug. Usually, when chapters come out real fast, it means I was done with it a while ago, just didn't have the speed or energy to upload. LOLZ. Hope I didn't tire anyone too much with the waiting. Maybe, just maybe, this story might be done by 2008??? That would be nice wouldn't it? Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!_


	18. Chapter 17: Sick in Bed

**Chapter 17: Sick in Bed**

Zoicite rolled over onto his side and sneezed. His hazy eyes, that reminded Amy of the dirty water in the canals, rolled to the back of his head as he groaned.

"Poor Zoicite," she whispered, feeling his pain as he went through a splintering headache. "You caught a cold last night trying to keep me warm."

Zoicite felt for her hand in the air and made contact. "You're wonderful, you know," he said hoarsely.

She started pulling him up and stuffing pillows under his head against the headboard. "The hangover is making it worse, huh?"

Zoicite ran a hand over his face. He felt her dab a warm wet towel across his brow. "Soup will make you feel better," she said.

He was ecstatic! Amy was spoon feeding him and she wasn't complaining. In fact, she was grinning charmingly.

"This must be a dream. It's too magnificent." The back of his hand landed on his forehead. He reclined like a king with the girl of his dreams serving him.

Amy laughed lightly. "I thought I'd be the one served breakfast in bed."

"Because I overworked you last night?" He sneezed a second time.

Amy turned her flushed face away. "I'd rather not talk about what happened last night. It was embarrassing and shameful."

"Embarrassing?" He sneezed. "Shameful?" He sneezed again.

Amy shoved a box of tissues into his hand, not even glancing up at his face.

"What we had last night was neither. It was me showing you how much I love you."

Amy smiled. "That's good to know."

"So how was it? Was I good for you?" He asked, his nasally voice low and seductive.

Amy sulked and barraged his chest with her fists. "You're so sick!"

"I agree," he said, curling a finger in front of her and pointing to his mouth. He wanted more soup and he wanted to get better fast.

For most of the day he sat in bed as she watched over him. They bantered a bit. However, Amy spent most of the time on the small computer in her hand. Zoicite was drawn into the ruffled way she looked, in nothing, but her sky blue panties and a long sleeve shirt. She wasn't shy about her body around him anymore. She had enough on to stay warm when she was enclosed in the same room as him, but she wasn't hiding anything from him anymore.

"It has something to do with binary codes I think," she erupted, suddenly standing up. She bit her lip thoughtfully unaware of the inspection that Zoicite was making as his eyes roamed her body in the daylight. "If you move this here and move this there," she murmured, tracing her fingers across the screen.

She was talking to herself and concentrating so hard. Zoicite made watching her a spectacle, enjoying her cute mumbling and loving her tantalizing bare flesh glazed as she worked her muscles. "If I could just…"

"Zoicite! Are you listening?!"

Only half listening, he glanced up at her angry face. She bounced into bed next to him. On her knees she leaned over him and showed him what she was looking at. "I'm not good at this binary code translation job. I think I'm supposed to match these letters together with the right binary codes and match it to the IP number of that old computer I got this message from. It would make sense. I was looking up the number of digits for IP addresses for these out-of-date computers this morning when you were sleeping. Fourteen digits and here fourteen lines of the computer's half of the conversation." She circled the text on her palm-sized device. "If I could just figure out the match, though."

"You're going to be a nerd all day aren't you?"

"I beg your pardon?" She said irritably.

His finger traced a circular pattern on the skin of her lower back. She did not seem to care that he was touching her with such intimacy. He let out a breath and grinned fondly. "What happens if you successfully decode this, then?"

She shrugged.

"Come on. You're smart. What kind of words do you think letters spell out that would lead you to your long lost birth parents?"

"A name? Even better an address?"

"Ding, ding, ding."

She leaned her head into his chest and sighed. "Is it okay if I ask Greg for help? He's more of an expert on this subject."

Zoicite frowned, his arms around her waist tightening possessively. "I guess you can, if you really want his help."

"You don't sound too happy."

"Of course I'm happy. You're about to make a break through!"

Her arms circled his neck and she inhaled his musky scent. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. Just promise me that you tell me if he makes a move on you."

"He's not going to," she grumbled, rolling her eyes at him.

"Swear that you'll only spend the day with him and spend the night with me from this day forward until you find your family. After this is all over I'll have you all to myself again, night and day."

Amy sat in his lap and gave him a mindless pat on the shoulder. "You know how it is."

She left for work and left him alone at her place until late in the afternoon. She returned with a grim expression. Seemingly she had forgotten he was still around, but he was apt to get her attention. As she paced by the bed, he screamed a profane thing that made her turn bright red.

"Zoicite!"

"Did you know I'm feeling much better due to your wonderful, nursing skills?"

"That's great, but I don't think it's necessary for you to be jumping on my bed and screaming profane things."

"Any luck?"

"Yes, the IP address seems to match the letters of these single letters in each of the fourteen lines. Fourteen digits, fourteen lines."

Zoicite reached for her handheld computer and examined the work:

_My name is Amy._

_Hello, Amy. My n__**a**__me is Marion G. Dunpaz. __**1**_

_Why did you send me this? _

_Pardo__**n**__ me. I do not understand the question. __**2**_

_Why did you send me the computer?_

_To gi__**v**__e you a hint on where to find me. __**3**_

_Is that really all?_

_Pardon me. I do not und__**e**__rstand the question. __**4**_

_Are there other reasons why you sent me this computer?_

_To find a c__**h**__ild. __**5**_

_Why are you trying to find a child through me?_

_I am not trying to find a child through you. I am tryin__**g**__ to find out who you are. __**6**_

_I'm Amy._

_Hello Amy. My name is Marion G. Dunpa__**z**__. It's nice to meet you. __**7**_

_How am I getting your messages?_

_That is unauthorized information. Pardon me. You may __**n**__ot know until you find out on your own. __**8**_

_Why are you being so secretive?_

_I am being secretive for security re__**a**__sons. __**9**_

_How many computers, like you, are there?_

_There are many of us under low profile because our only purpose is to find the righ__**t**__ child. __**10**_

_Who made you?_

_That is unauthorized information. Pardon me. You may not know until you fin__**d**__ out on your own. __**11**_

_YOU ARE USELESS._

_What you have t__**y**__ped is incomprehensible. Please retype. __**12**_

_It's better if you don't understand me._

_Und__**e**__rstood. __**13**_

_So, what am I supposed to do from here on out?_

_Your purpose is to understand me. Once you re__**a**__d into me, you will find me. __**14**_

"May I ask how two dorks picked out the bolded letters?" Zoicite asked puzzled by the results that didn't seem at all conclusive to him; just more confusing.

"Binary codes. A binary number can be represented by any sequence of binary digits, which in turn may be represented by any mechanism capable of being in two mutually exclusive states."

"That's ridiculously old fashioned talk of computer making. Next thing you know you'll be spewing old algorithms."

"Which makes it ridiculously harder to figure out what the next step should be. The following sequences of the letters interpret the same binary numeric value of 18305733853950, which is also the IP address. Follow?"

"I was the top student of my academy and an award-winning prodigy. Of course, I get it."

"The confusion lies in what do we do with the letters that are coded with the numbers," she said slowly.

"Don't talk to me like I'm five," he grunted. "I'm actually smarter than both you and that Greg combined."

He tapped the screen impatiently. He grumbled his thoughts as he worked.

When he finished, he turned the screen away from her and gave her a Cheshire cat smile.

"Amy, you're going to owe me a kiss."

"What? What?! You figured something out?"

His sly smile widened. "Remind me what language computers use."

"Binary codes."

"Key word again?"

"Binary?"

"Ok, let's say these letters have to match different numbers this time. There are twenty-six letters in the alphabet…"

"Go on!"

"A is the first letter of the alphabet, so A to 1, then N to 14, V to 22, E to 5, H to 8, G to 7, Z to 26, N to 14 again, A to 1 also, T to 20, D to 4, Y to 25, E to 5, and finally A to 1 again."

"Binary?"

"Two digits like this: 01 14 22 05 08 07 26 14 01 20 04 25 05 01."

"That means…"

"Coordinates to a planet of our solar system. If I remember correctly, it's Pluto."

"You're not that smart." Amy rolled her eyes. "Coordinate systems have longitudinal, latitudinal, third dimensional coordinates. What are the other eight codes for?"

"I don't know, maybe the contact info. Say… P.C. number."

"2.50501?"

Amy shot up from her sitting position in bed. "You are a genius, Zoicite!"

"I know," he said smugly. "Trace this P.C. number. And a heads up; this might just lead to another clue, okay? Don't be shocked if you get more unanswered questions. I hate for you to crash when you're at the highest point."

Amy wrapped her arms around him and thanked him.

"Now where's my reward for my contribution."

As a reward, she kissed him.

_Author Note: _

_Another year! I'm smiling at all of you and thanking you for reading this chapter. Did you think this chapter was hard to follow? Too technical? I promise, no more nerdy convos now. I'm also estimating 3 chapters left. How's that? About 3.8% of chapter 18 is done. Hehe. I work on this one very slowly.  
_


	19. Chapter 18: Deceptions and Misconception

**Chapter 18: Deceptions and Misconceptions**

Amy Anderson had never felt it before. It was a feeling unlike any other because she couldn't name it. Her nerves rattled her entire body and made it almost impossible for her to make the call. She couldn't stop trembling and worst of all, her vision was blurry. However she was poised in front of the monitor as she sent the transmission with a trajectory to Pluto. After a few seconds that seemed like eons for the caller, a face appeared before her and a female voice answered.

"Hello, this is the Kronus Residence."

The woman who appeared before Amy had ebony hair that made her complexion look like cream. Her warm, blue eyes peered curiously back at Amy. It did not take Amy long to realize who had taken her transmission.

Amy bit her bottom lip and approached the matter in a delicate manner. "Abigail Kronus?"

"That would be me, Darling. What can I do for you?" She asked in a jolly tone that sounded like a jingle of bells.

"I'm calling…" Amy trailed off as a path of tears crossed her cheek.

"Oh dear," Abigail murmured as she examined the girl.

Through the monitor, Amy noticed how Abigail's eye underwent a transformation. Those blue eyes that regarded her with genuine concern immediately shifted to that of disbelief.

"Amy! My Darling! It can't be you!" Abigail suddenly cried. Her eyes were brimming with tears as well.

"It is, sadly." Amy choked.

"Sad? Nonsense! I finally get to see my baby girl after all these years."

"You're my mother…" Amy could not hide the disbelief in her small voice.

"Yes! And you've made your mother proud by growing up and becoming such a radiant young woman." Abigail placed her palms on the screen. "Come a little closer, so I can have a better look at you."

Amy got closer. "You wouldn't have to examine me at all at this age if you had just raised me all those years."

"Oh, Amy! I never wanted to let you go, but your father… Pushed me… I was young and stupid..."

"That's no excuse for you, Abigail."

Abigail inhaled a sharp breath. "I know and I do wish to explain it to you. Not over the phone, though."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to be in a more intimate environment, Darling. I'll call you later to set up a meeting time that will be convenient to you. I have to go, now. Oh, I've missed you Amy and I do so want to catch up. I'll give you a ring soon, Darling. Good Bye!"

The quick and long awaited meeting finished with the lost of the transmission. Amy stared at the blank monitor in disbelief. Just as she was about to leave the room entirely there was an incoming transmission.

Surprisingly, it was Nancy Clark. "Is this a bad time?" She questioned quietly. There was no remorse in her voice.

Amy scrubbed her eyes with a sleeve. "No; impeccable timing, Mrs. Clark."

"Hmph… Don't think I've accepted you. I still think you're a twit."

"So says the Queen of Bitchdom," grumbled, an ever eager and irritated scientist.

She huffed at Amy even though the comment went unheard. "Zoicite and I are having dinner at the Grande Café. That is a block from Nano Corp. headquarters. I'm hoping you know where that place is…"

Amy smiled. "Your son has finely wined and dined me, so of course I know all those fancy places."

Zoicite's mother scowled at her. "Grand. I'm inviting you, so don't disappoint. Am I clear?"

"Transparent," Amy bit as she cut the woman off with the click of the off switch. Mothers. It was time to muddle later and start finding something to wear. That night she opted to wear a strapless blue dress with a matching cardigan.

Amy had nothing to prove to Nancy Clark. If Amy had to show for anything, then it would be being well-mannered and well-dressed for the love of her life's mother. Someday—soon—she hoped that Nancy would understand that love was unconditional and it did not matter whether Amy was artificial are biological. Tonight, Amy would show the older woman that she belonged where she was; with Zoicite.

Zoicite arrived at the Grande Café before parent and date. He was looking at the menu when someone, who wore a heavy rose perfume, nestled in the seat across from him. Zoicite recognized the scent and without even looking up he tossed his menu to the table clattering the dishes and utensils. Then, primly he tossed the napkin on top of the menu as he said, "Woman, I smelled you the moment you walked in and doused everyone within a mile radius with your ten-thousand dollar fragrances."

"Only you, Zoi, have that acute sense of smell. You are the only man I know with such refined taste in aroma," she said, huskily.

Zoicite regarded her with a cold gaze. "Gale, that wasn't a compliment. You make me gag."

That woman in the tight red dress leaned forward, so that her bosom spilled over her plate. She stroked his hand with her thumb, foreplay of their night together later on. "You sure know how to make a girl laugh, Zoi," she giggled.

Zoicite smiled back and withdrew his hand. He dipped the hand in the silver bath and continued to dry it with his towel. "Cut the crap, Gale. Mother invited you, so you can whore around with the rich again. Babe, get one thing straight for once in your life, just because my mother favorites you doesn't me I have to."

She scowled. "You wouldn't say that once I remind you how physically nimble I am in bed."

Zoicite grimaced, "I don't ever plan to get reacquainted with you in that arena." He stood from his chair. "Tell mother she can take you out this evening if she wants. If she wishes to satiate your appetite for sex later on she'll arrange something with your boyfriend."

Gale huffed, tossing her bleached hair over her shoulders. "Don't leave, Zoi. Me and that guy never really had it going on. He was just a--"

"Fling? Plaything? Customer? Oh, Babe, don't worry about it. You'll get over this break up before you know it. He was just like me, right?"

Gale tailed him all the way to the other side of the door. She grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him around. Glimpsing blue right behind Zoicite, she grinned and pulled him to her, so that his mouth crashed over hers. Zoicite's eyes widened in alarm and disgust. He pulled away, practically shoving her against the door. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and glared at the Gale who seemed to have lost her mind. She was laughing like a hysteric banshee. She looked at him demurely as she sat on the pavement and pointed at the commotion behind him…

Amy was arriving at the front of the café. She was leaving the cab when Nancy called to her.

"Why Arti-baby, you look fabulous tonight."

"My name is Amy Anderson. Not that it matters to you, but my parents gave birth to me the biological way. No artificial science and no DNA mutations."

"Like that matters. As long as some Arti-blood runs in your family, you are not made by God. You are an unacceptable creature on this planet of truth and nature."

Amy had never felt such overwhelming scorn for an individual in her life. She thought the Crystal from her childhood days was bad but, boy was she dead wrong. Crystal's harassment to Amy's mind and body could not hold a candle to what this witch of a woman did to Amy's soul and mentality. Nancy Clark had a manipulative way of chasing one down to the deepest hole in hell. She was nasty and downright menacing.

Amy crossed her arms and spoke as if she were scolding an eight-year-old. "It's not nice to hurt other people's feelings."

"The only feelings that are being crushed are my son's whenever he has to be around you."

"For your information, we are in love and…"

"Well," Nancy snorted, "You're lover is having a treat right now and it has nothing to do with you." She pointed to the doorway.

Amy's shock made her paralyzed from head to toe. She was watching Gale and Zoicite kiss right in front of the entrance. Amy clenched her teeth, blue eyes flashing in the lamplight. Quivering, she turned away from the group and started down the sidewalk. No looking back, even though she heard him calling her name in desperation.

"Amy," he gasped, catching her by the arm before she rounded another dark corner.

"I don't care!" Amy cried, wrenching her arm out of his grasp.

"Just let me explain."

"How cliché, Zoicite. It's that same line again… 'I didn't know she was going to' or 'I was not into it' or 'my mother forced us…'"

"Amy!" Zoicite held her to him or at least tried to.

She wriggled away from him. "Cue me in; I'm supposed to cry and scream and slap you like in the movies. No, I won't shed a tear! Not for us and not for that horrible, horrible, terrible, terrible, wicked woman. Never."

"Okay, okay. Let's go home and talk, then. You're so smart, so bright. I'm glad you understand."

Amy dizzily chuckled. "Compliments won't make me feel better… Your mother is right about one thing. I can't be yours and you can't be mine."

Zoicite folded his arms over her shoulders and pulled her into his solid chest. "No, Honey. Don't say that."

"Zoicite, let go," she mumbled. "I won't run away, so you don't have to anchor me to you like this."

"But, I want to hold you."

"Give me some breathing room. We don't need to touch to know how we feel about each other."

He dropped his arms to his sides. And waited for her to gather her composure and start a calm talk.

"I called my mother."

Zoicite's eyes glowed with mirth. "You did?! How exciting! When are you meeting her in person?"

"Tomorrow."

"Great!" He looked like he was ready to jump. He was more thrilled than she could ever be. It was better to leave him feeling happy for her, so she didn't say anything about the conversation.

"Pluto's a long way, but I might want to spend a week there to catch up with my family."

"I'll come, too. We can both use a little vacation."

"No."

"But we're a team."

"We're a team until I find my family. And now, I have found my family."

"But, Ames, I want to meet them, too."

Amy sighed. "Zoicite, your mother loves you and wants to protect you in her own ways. I don't know if _they_ will like you or treat you the same way your mother treats me. I rather not…"

"My mother is not a people person. Don't hold that against her." He growled.

"That's it, though. You sometimes have to give up some of the little things in life to accomplish the greater things. Do you understand?"

The man scowled at her. "No, I don't. Elaborate."

"This little affair of ours. I want you to call it off."

"What?! That's your way of elaborating for me?"

"I want you to call it off, so that for the record, it's clear that you were the one who just got tired."

"For the record, I never got tired. It sounds like you're the one who's tired. Unless you have a sensible reason for me to call it off, then I won't do it. You do it. If you want this _affair_ off than you end it or else I'll just chase you to the ends of the galaxy."

"Fine," she sneered. "It's over."

"Say that again."

"I'm dumping you, Zoicite Clark." She turned her face away from him and squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't ever want to see you again. Get out of my life."

He chuckled. "You're going to have to be more serious than that, Honey."

Her blue eyes pierced him. "Clark, I'm dumping you! You're being dumped! From now on the only relationship that we still have is as colleagues!"

He snorted.

She stomped. "I'm dumping you!" She screamed again.

He walked right up to her until his nose was literally brushing against hers. "You're not dumping me seriously," he mumbled.

Her eyes met his. "You're a jackass, who's rear end is his face."

"Then, kiss my ass, you little idiot."

Amy leapt back, covering her forehead with her hand. "Our fights are the only things I'm going to miss. I'll see you in a week or so."

She was heading down the street and turning into the Nano Corp. building. The last thing he saw was her waning smile. When she turned, the smile crumbled and she did everything she could to hold her heart together and move forward. Let's see if she could call a cab without her voice trembling with anguish. To her surprise, with an amount of effort as massive as Goliath, she did it.

* * *

A/N: Great news! 2 chapters left to go. If I finish this story by the end of this summer, this will be my third completed story this year. Aint that fab? Ok, now review and keep your hopes up.


	20. Chapter 19: From Doorstep to Doorstep

**Chapter 19: From Doorstep to Doorstep**

Pluto was a small, desolate planet in her mind's eye. That was what Amy Anderson would remember of the ice planet aside from the fact that it was the home of her biological mother. The hotel she was staying at for almost a week now was five-star, but even the high rating hospitality, service, and rooms didn't make her stay any more comfortable than if she'd just booked a shack on the fringe of the universe. She was here to see her mother without calling and without warning. How ironic that the mother, who abandoned her, found a home on the edge of the galaxy as coldly resolute as the face of a round ice globe.

Amy wore a blue ski parka over her professional navy blue dress. She wore fluffy beige Earth Italian boots that were given to her on her birthday, which would mean more to her if they were given by someone who familial loved her. She shuffled her booted feet on the pavement as her cab spun off and left her alone out there in the cold. She breathed, a cloudy mist coming from her breath. She had just stepped out of the vehicle and already her hands were like icicles.

Lips trembling she trudged up the pathway to the blue house with the single pine tree growing on the front lawn. She stared for what seemed like seconds that stretched into hours, soaking up the icing on the pines. The old house stood in a forlorn corner of the neighborhood with its gutters filled with gleaming frozen water. Amy stripped the house with her eyes, imagining the inside, where a family gathered in the yellow living room. They were sharing stories of how their day went and enjoying warm tea or hot cocoa with great company.

Her finger was poised on the doorbell, her eyes burning holes through the wooden door. Just as she was about to hit the button, the door flung open and a young, ruddy man, probably twenty, slammed into her. He grappled her by the waist and pulled her up to her feet again before she hit the floor. Blue met blue as their eyes locked.

Amy could hear a tinkle in the yellow light coming from the inside of the house. "…Don't forget the milk and eggs, Rodney…"

The young man suddenly thrust Amy into the house with a muscular arm. With his other free arm he seized the handle of the door.

"Wait! Rodney?" Amy urgently whispered.

The man leered at her as he brushed his fingers through his thick amber dreadlocks. "Yeah?"

As Amy's eyes trailed the white crescent scar that traveled from the corner of his right eye to the end of his chin, the tinkle grew louder.

"What's that draft coming in for unless you kept the door…" Abigail, who was speaking, gasped all of a sudden.

"Looks a little like Alex, don't she?" Rodney, the ruddy man jumped in. "Hurry it up, Mom. I'll keep the old man out for a little while."

Amy barely voiced the words "Alex" and "Old man" when she was suddenly dragged into another room by Abigail Kronus. Rodney slammed the front door shut behind him.

"Sit, Amy! I wish you had come at a better time. Harold, my husband's, supposed to be home early tonight. He doesn't like guests over, especially a child with Rio's face! Why didn't you wait for my call like I told you to?"

Amy's spine straightened. "I waited twenty three years! How much longer are you planning to make me wait?!" She buried her face in her hands and her mother wrapped her arms around her. Amy hugged her back, needing the consoling motion from her mother more than anything else.

"Amy, I'm so sorry… I don't mean to shout at you. I just need to make sure you're always safe even if I was forced to never see you again."

Amy looked at her. "Tell me the truth. What happened twenty three years ago? What made you give me away?"

Abigail withdrew and sunk into the bed. Her hands shook as she spoke. "Harold and your paternal grandfather happened."

The younger woman glared. "You better tell it to me straight, Abigail."

Abigail's lips trembled. "My parents forced an engagement on me with a business partner's son—Harold… I was only eighteen and I wanted to have my own say in it, but my parents wouldn't listen. Since I was their only child, they were able to weasel a deal in it. They would let me study on Mercury for four years if I promised to come back to Pluto ready and willing to marry Harold. Over at the Mercury School of Technology, I met a Computers Teacher Assistant. His parents were acclaimed research scientists at a toy company they were running. That company is still around. If you have time, you must go see it…" She paused and looked over at her daughter.

"Don't change the subject," Amy charged.

"I did something stupid, but not regrettable. I fell in love with the heir of that toy company; I fell in love with my teacher; I fell in love with Rio Mizuno…"

Amy turned away, feeling the clench that her mother's despairing words induced in her heart. "Then, I came along."

Abigail sniffled, nodding vigorously.

"I looked at the databases of Arti and Bio babies born September 10, 3000. I never pulled up anything, even partially matching myself."

"Now that's where that damned system is flawed. They don't make babies the natural way like they used to. There aren't many babies like you and Alex. The both of you are filed on some other list."

"Wait… Me and Alex?"

Abigail reached for Amy's hand, smoothing the creamy skin with her wrinkled fingertips. "Rodney is an Arti-baby by Harold and me, but you and Alex came before Rodney and at the time that I was seeing your father, Rio."

"I'm a twin Bio-baby?"

"Genetically perfect to me." Abigail breathed, still stroking Amy's skin.

Amy angrily withdrew her hand. "You ripped my twin away from me?"

Abigail scowled, her eyes burning ferociously. "Your paternal grandfather is to blame for that. He ripped Alex away from us. My relationship with Rio was a simple one."

"_Tell me about it!_ You were engaged to Harold!"

"Rio knew! He still loved me and I loved him."

"You were both irresponsible and stupid!"

"I was! But don't you ever call Rio those things. He was brilliant and honorable! If he were still alive…" Abigail's voice broke. "If he were still alive things would be different."

"How and when did he die?"

"It was a week after you and Alex were born. I was trying to take the both of you back to Pluto with me, so I could talk to my parents and Harold. My parents weren't too happy about babies not coming from gametes of my future husband, but they were willing to keep the both of you while I talked things through with Harold. Things were not folding well here or Mercury. In a rage, Harold flew to Mercury, got into a fight with Rio, and returned as if a pack of hyenas were chasing him down. Rio called me and told me about the fight and his next flight to Pluto. He was going to confront my parents and ask to marry me, but his plans fell through. He never made it to that flight. He died in a vehicular accident. I couldn't believe it! I thought it was going to end happy… But it all fell apart so quickly. It was a mess for another few days. I was pushed into a corner. Penniless, homeless, and my children fatherless… Harold offered to help me if I married him."

"Why didn't you just ask your parents or Rio's parents to help you out of that jam?"

"I couldn't, Amy. No one cared. Only Harold was there for me. He said if I married him and had a son with him he would forgive me for everything. I had to seal this deal by handing over my ova. You're paternal grandfather…" Abigail did nothing to conceal the venom in her voice when she spoke of the senior man. "You're paternal grandfather got wind of my engagement to this other man shortly after the passing of his own son and was furious. That raging lunatic demanded that I give you and Alex back to him because I was unfit to be your mother. We brought our case to the Lunar Court. It was settled that each of us would get half of what belonged to Rio. I get you and your grandfather gets Alex."

"I was an abandoned infant, though."

Abigail sighed. She twirled a long ebony lock of hair with her index finger. "For a month you and I lived under this very roof. Harold and I were going to wait awhile before we had Rodney. We agreed that we needed practice in raising a baby. Or maybe it really was just me going through the whole parenting education." Abigail cringed. "Harold would come home very late and angry. I didn't mind that he turned his rage on me, but if he ever touched you I could never forgive myself."

"He did something, didn't he?"

"I came back from an errand a little later than usual. He came home from work before me and I heard your poor wailing. I ran up to your room and saw your crib had been overturned. You were lying face down and flailing and crying. I was so scared and I realized you couldn't stay with me and Harold. I gave you to a social worker and asked her to put you somewhere safe for a while. The social worker found a bruise on your face and a handprint on your little bottom and told me I couldn't ever see you again. I requested that she place you in an orphanage on Mercury, but I never knew if she took the request seriously…"

There was a commotion in the front of the house. Rodney suddenly came bursting into the room and slamming the door shut behind him. "He's coming," he grunted.

Amy glanced over at him. "Rodney, that scar…"

"I was sixteen when I finally found the guts to stand up to that bully." He walked over to the window, making sure to pound his boots hard against the wooden floor. He pulled the latch and shoved against the glass. A gush of frigid air slapped Amy across the face.

Rodney was tugging her towards the window. Amy looked at Abigail, who was now tearing up. "Wait! You know the both of you don't have to go through this. Rodney is old enough, so the both of you could just move out. Do you not see, that staying here is irresponsible and—"

Rodney hoisted her through the opening and plopped her gently to the ground. "It's too late, Ames. You better go, now. There's a bus stop two blocks from here." He shoved a napkin at her. "It was great meeting you. Say hi to Alex for me."

Amy looked down at the napkin in her hands and glimpsed the scratchy handwriting.

_Mizuno Toys and Dolls Co._

_High Summit _

_Mercury, 48745_

.*.*.*.*.*.

She looked at herself through the body-length mirror. The dark shadows under her eyes made her look ten years older and her large almond-shaped eyes made her face too small. She had never looked so horrified in her life. It was a mistake; an error the computers made because she couldn't…

"You're not a frequent flyer around these parts are you, Ms. Anderson?" The medical technician was looking through her chart as he spoke, tapping efficiently at his computer.

"I've only been to Mercury a few times. I know the drill. Body checks are made prior to flights, but I never thought…" Her frown grew deeper. Despair filled from her eyes. "Are you certain?"

"The machines don't make mistakes. I ran my own tests to second it since I sense you have some doubt."

"Human error is common."

The technician finally looked up from her chart. He placed the device on the counter and approached her so that he was standing right in front of her, an arm's length away. "That's correct, but right now I don't think it's an error on my part or the machine. This might be a mistake you made about three weeks ago."

Amy gulped. She was scared.

"I don't get these cases often. Naturally, people just have their children through lab work. If they want to administer sexual intercourse with a partner, they do it under protection. Ms. Anderson, there were a variety of ways to protect you from your partner at that time, but they were probably unavailable to you at that moment… A word of advice, a sexually active individual should always be prepared."

Amy turned crimson. She stammered, "I know that, but I don't normally…"

The technician tried on a smile. "I don't want you to get too personal with your facts here. From time to time, we forget what we're doing and let nature take its course."

"So in eight months I'm going to give birth to a Bio-baby."

"If you want to abort the fetus, there are safe and painless ways of doing it."

"I won't do that!"

"I take it you love him already."

Amy froze and stared blankly back at him.

"I mean your baby," the technician replied calmly.

Amy's hand fluttered across her abdomen. Of course, of course! Why wouldn't she since now he was apart of her.

"My wife was pregnant with my third born a couple of years ago. We wanted to give it a try. The whole process was bloody and painful, but my wife told me that it was the most beautiful moment of her life. I hope that eliminates some of your reservations, Ms. Anderson."

"Absolute wretched pain can be beautiful?"

His expression was priceless. "I wouldn't know, but that's what my wife said. However, if you're going to ask me a question like that and I have to give you an answer because I'm a doctor, I believe that only a woman can call that kind of pain beautiful. Men just stand back in relief that they never have to go through that sort to find beauty."

Amy stroked the front of her belly, smiling mournfully. She imagined her touch penetrating her womb and gliding around the small fetus surviving off of her. Somehow, there was beauty in the idea.

.*.*.*.*.*.

They wouldn't let her see him even though she told them that she was Alex Mizuno's sister. Thus, for that reason she sat on the white marble steps and held that spot. Maybe she could just stay there until she crumbled to dust, but people don't crumble to dust in mere seconds.

Passerby must think she was out of her sane mind, just sitting there waiting for her world to change. After only a few minutes of idly sitting by herself someone paused beside her. "Hi. I saw you sitting here like a statue. People don't usually pick a tanning spot in front of a toy business building."

Amy's blood shot eyes traveled up the face and met blue that matched hers. Her heart was in her throat as she blinked up at the stranger.

Something seemed to flash through his eyes as he regarded her with a wary expression. She wanted to frantically tell him that she was not crazy, but an idea seemed to already reach his mind about her so he had his own proper conclusion. "Are you lost?"

"My whole life, Alex," she whispered.

His spine went rigid. "You're trying to catch me off guard."

"Computer codes, binary codes, and addresses got me this far. I don't think I came all this way to show you I lost my marbles."

Alex remained strict and formal. "I'm going to need some ID."

That was a bullet to her heart. He didn't believe her, but she didn't want any compassion or sympathy from him, brother or not. She stared at the navy locks swaying in front of his piercing eyes. Did she look that stern when she was making calculations or when she was deep in her thoughts? It was like looking in the mirror, she guessed.

Turning from him, she gazed out into the street and watched the cars fly by. The longer it took the more it hurt… It all started with "Marion G. Dunpaz."

"Amy?" The man gripped her shoulders and turned her to look at him. "Did you just say Marion?"

Her eyes swiveled to the side, but she gave a curt nod.

"Then, you met Abigail Kronus…"

Another jerk of her head resembled a second nod.

"And you found me."

"I refuse to get my hopes up for the finale," she mumbled, pulling away from him.

"I don't know why the melancholy, but…" Alex Mizuno shot up onto his two feet and gathered his twin around the shoulders, "Boy, am I glad to finally meet you!" She went numb with shock as he embraced her. He pulled away to look at her startled expression, not quite reading her face because of his own overwhelming excitement.

He went back to his offices to wrap things up and made her follow him aboard another airship ride to one of Mercury's satellites. It was a private ship, but it required that they both get a full body scan. Amy was hard pressed not to go into the scanner.

Brow furrowed in concern, he took her hand and asked her why she was so scared. No, Amy wasn't scared, she was mortified. She was shaking so hard, she looked like she was about to break into pieces.

"It's policy whether you own the ship or not, Boss," Darien, Alex's pilot said dryly.

"Amy, you got to get a body check because it's the law here. I own this ship, so whatever you feel you have to hide I promise you it's between you, me, and Darien here."

She shot them a glare each. "Don't start judging me when I'm done."

"We won't ma'am," Darien answered politely.

Shutting her eyes to the world she stepped into the portal and waited. Alex hovered over the monitor, his eyes scrutinizing the analysis. He read off the signs to Darien, who stood with a digital chart in hand, "Height is five-two, weight-a hundred three pounds, Blood type A, Body temperature normal, heart rate normal, blood pressure normal, and…"

"And?" Darien piped, a sooty eyebrow raised.

Alex shot up, extending his hand to Amy in the portal. His face was twisted in a rather cross fashion as he told her, "step out, Amy. You're fine."

"Boss, you just ended a sentence with 'and.'"

"And she's all set, then," Alex grunted, helping Amy through the door. He strapped her into a seat and stared at her with his worried eyes. He gave her a glass of milk and continued to stare at her with his aquamarine eyes. Alex didn't realize he was giving her TLC.

Amy snorted at him. "I'm not five, Alex."

"You've got a lot of explaining to do…" He snapped.

The engine rumbled to life and Amy braced a hand on her seat. "I got knocked up, okay? End of story."

He turned in his seat to stare at her, completely red in the face. "What?!" He yelped.

The ship lifted and lurched into hyper speed. Amy grimaced as she thought of her next words to lighten up the mood. It wasn't easy talking to this stranger, brother he was by blood, about her pregnancy. She tilted her head to the side to look out the window. They were floating just above the roof of a crystal manor. The ship was making a landing on the runway when Alex pressed his hand to her shoulder. The pressure was not gentle, but it wasn't rough either.

Looking his way, she pointed to the glass, "Is this the Mizuno Estate?"

Pursing his lips grimly, he nodded. "It is. Mizuno prefer privacy, so our grandfather purchased this satellite and built the house out of an organic crystal called ethyl-aromazoidal-calitene. It's a kind of crystal that 'breathes'; up taking carbon dioxide and releasing oxygen. The sun hits the crystal palace once every year and when it does, the house creates light energy. That time of year it gets pretty hot outside."

"It must have cost a fortune to develop this kind of crystal," she sighed. "I wonder how it feels."

"Yeah, it cost a lot, but it was necessary. Feel free to touch."

Amy was the first to get off even before the engine was shut off. She ran to the side of the tower and felt the crystal under her palm. She ran her hand across the warm surface, admiring the blue rays dancing on her fingers.

Darien and Alex exchanged awry looks. "Your sister's kinda cute," Darien murmured thoughtfully. His eyes hawked over her.

"I didn't tell you she was related to me…"

"You'd have to be blind not to see the resemblance. She's pretty, though," Darien grumbled. He peaked at Alex through his midnight fringe, his blue eyes flitting between Alex and Amy.

Alex growled lowly. "Take it to the hanger for maintenance," he said sharply, changing the subject from Amy to the ship.

Darien cast a sardonic smile to his employer. "Are you sure she's going to stay?"

Alex chuckled, "If I can't get her to stay, I'm sure Serena will."

Amy was maneuvering around the tower to face the front door. Just as she was about to touch the control panel, the door slid open and a petite blonde with a peculiar hairstyle stood before her, holding a broom in her fist. She wore a menacing glower, eyes glittering with wariness. "Identification," she said, sticking out her small hand under Amy's nose.

Amy managed to squeeze in an "um" before the ship went _boom_!

"Serena, don't scare her!" Alex called. He was running up to them as the engine of the ship roared. Serena squealed in fright when the turbines threw torrents of gusts at them. She reacted on reflex and grabbed at Amy yanking her into the building. Amy was sent crashing into the small woman.

Alex scrambled inside, shutting the door immediately. "Amy," he cried, lifting her off of Serena and taking her down the steps.

"Hey, Boss! What about me?" Serena cried in outrage, trailing them all the way down to the first floor. Her back still ached from the crash landing.

Alex turned Amy around, winging her by the shoulders. Amy was surprised her head didn't slip right off her neck. "Amy Anderson, this is Serena Lyle. Serena's our housekeeper."

Serena huffed. "I mean what about _me_? She nearly crushed me!"

"You need to be more gentle, Serena! She's pregnant!" Alex exclaimed.

"Boss, there is no way you're going to blame me—she's what?!"

Amy cringed at the same time she pushed Alex away to go find a seat in the living room. She crumpled in a corner of the blue leather couch, bringing her knees to her chin. Alex was embarrassing her every time he opened his mouth to speak around these people.

"If you want to blame someone for the squashing go blame Darien…"

Serena shrieked, grinding her fist to her palm. "Shields! He did it on purpose! He turned the beast on when he saw me standing at the front door. That jerk!" She was stomping away and shouting only to return fifteen seconds later. "Did you say she's pregnant?" The question was hushed.

"Serena…" Alex groaned

"Shut up for a minute, Boss." Serena commanded, making her way to Amy.

Amy peered over her knee at Serena who had suddenly knelt in front of her, her crystal blue eyes dazzled by wonder. This girl had just told Alex to shut up. She had some nerve to be telling her own employer to shut up. "That idiot probably didn't know or he wouldn't have pulled a stunt like that just to get back at me for this morning's cold oatmeal."

Amy covered her face with her hands.

"Last Saturday he stole the chocolate milkshake I made for myself. That greedy, selfish, good-for-nothing jerk! He should be served cold oatmeal every morning!" Serena was beside herself with rage and showing it by pumping her fists in the air. "Never mind that complete moron. I meant to ask you… What's it like?"

"Serena!" Alex shouted.

"What? I was only trying to make friendly conversa…"

Amy hiccupped with her hands still over her face. She started trembling.

"Oh no, Serena. What have you done?" Alex whispered, dread filling his eyes as he watched Amy shivering and coughing.

A slow smile stretched across the housekeeper's glowing face. She laid her soft hand over Amy's blue head and spoke softly, "I just gave her a dose of happy medicine."

Serena lifted her hand and Amy lifted her head. Amy dropped her hands from her face and laughed. Her hearty laugh left her lungs in waves and crashed into Alex's ears. Alex almost fell off his two standing feet from surprise.

"Alright, alright, I guess my mood swings did the trick, so what's it like to have something growing inside you?" Serena's voice was light and curious.

The laughter slowly subsided in small ripples. "I don't know. I'm only three weeks along," Amy replied shyly.

Serena climbed into the sofa beside her. "Oh, then you should read about it. I can get you some materials if you like. We can better prepare for the baby's arrival."

"Serena, are you out of your mind? She doesn't want to be talking about her pregnancy with you," Darien the pilot came meandering into the living area with a severe demeanor. "Get a clue, Meatball Head."

Serena entirely ignored his existence and continued to gaze at Amy as if she were the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on. "We can think up names, decorate the baby room, and fly to the planet for some clothes shopping. Is it a girl?"

Amy's eyes were like giant gems in her face. "No," she breathed.

"Darn! I wanted to shop for pink frilly dresses. It doesn't matter. We can buy cute tuxes."

"Hate to burst your bubble, Meatball Head, but you're irrefutably rude," Darien snorted.

"Oh my gosh!" Serena cried, hands covering her mouth. "This jerk is right! Where are my manners?"

A low growl came from Darien.

"Sorry I asked for identification earlier. As you can see, we get a lot of so called Amy(s) coming around here trying to reap what Mizuno Toys and Dolls Company sows. Some of those actresses are pretty amazing, though. Too bad there were one too many with loose screws in their heads."

Darien chortled. "Look who's talking."

Serena sent him a baleful glare. "You are invisible. I can't see you."

"You're looking right at me, Meatball Head."

She looked away. "Anyway, I was saying before this pretentious moron interrupted… I was saying; a Mizuno, bio-baby or arti-baby, has an IQ of 160 or higher because such a trait is genetically passed on from generation to generation. That's what your grandfather always bragged about. He said you'd find your way home because you were smart like Boss. Sure took you a while, didn't it, Ma'am?"

Amy was silent for a long moment. Alex spoke up to air out the silence. "Darien go help Serena in the kitchen."

Serena's eyes grew as huge as saucers. "I don't need this dolt to help me in the kitchen," she sneered. Catching the tone of command last minute she stood from her seat, "Right, Boss, I'll get to the kitchen."

"I'll polish the flatware," Darien mildly stated.

"That's all you can do in the kitchen."

"Look, Meatball Head, you're not exactly the chef you believe you are. If it weren't for the bots helping you out, you'd be serving us crap."

"The bots are my helpers."

"And taste testers for poison."

"Cold oat meal, Shields. Cold oat…" Serena's malicious warning died in the hallway. Their voices and footsteps faded into the kitchen.

Amy's amused grin was crooked as she glanced over at her brother. He took the chair from the desk and dragged his seat closer to her. The legs scraping the floor made Amy cringe mentally.

Alex exhaled. "No, they're not married and yes they're smitten about each other, but they just won't admit it."

Her blue eyes dimmed to that regard. "I know," she said softly remembering her paradise on Earth and finding that it was more like hell.

"You know something about that? You sound like you have experience," he said whimsically. He was sitting, so that he could lean forward on the back of the chair. His arms bent around the wooden frame as he gave her a crude look.

"It's something I don't want to bring up," she said, eyes whizzing around at the furnishing in the room. Everything about the living room was so convivial. The arrangement took away the austere look of the organic crystal.

"I won't pry, but I hope that you will eventually tell me who _he_ is once you've stayed long enough and feel more at home."

"You're confident that I'll stay. I'll have you know, I'm not a homeless nobody. I have a small apartment on Earth and a stable job as a nanotechnologist."

Alex started tapping a rhythm on his chair as he talked. "I think I remember seeing you in the Flash once with that cool device that brings things down to the subatomic level. It was pretty brilliant. You're Nano Corp.'s top dog in research, am I correct?"

She shrugged. "I guess."

"Amy, you're exactly the brilliant Mizuno child that Grandpa Mizuno said you would become. He past away two years ago, but if he saw you now, he'd be proud. He expected you to figure out that binary code that led to Mom. Mom told you about me and you directly came without stopping," his blue eyes glittered like sapphires. He looked satisfied when he grinned at her. His wavy navy blue locks getting in the way of his sight. He blew at his hair. "The blue hair and blue eyes kind of give you away at first sight, but it's really the knowledge that seals the deal."

"_Mom_ was everything I expected, I guess." The lack of interest in her tone perturbed Alex. It made her seem less human and more mechanical.

"She's not the perfect mother, but Rod turned out pretty good with her. If you put Mom and Grandpa together it was like throwing gunpowder in a fire. Mom was stubborn and Grandpa he was too proud. Come on, Amy! You know it would have been a lot more different for the both of us if our father hadn't died in that accident, but IT did happen. It happens and we make the best of it. Was I mad at Mom when I found out about what she did with you? Absolutely! Grandpa and I scoured the universe for you. We placed ads about you all over the Flash when you were still a toddler, but when the phonies started imposing, Grandpa stopped. Instead he came up with that computer program. It was so simple because he just used the old analogue system. He knew only a wiz, who brushed up on her technology history, could figure it out. I mailed the computers to all the orphan girls with the same birthdays. It took forever because, you see, there are too many orphanages to research and too many girls with the same birthday. By the time that computer got to you, you were probably in some other part of the galaxy."

"If I hadn't found the computer… If I hadn't had help… If…"

"All Ifs, Amy. They don't matter because now you're here and home is what matters. Grandpa always said that home is where you can always run back to.

Amy paused, raising her hand to her chin thoughtfully. "Grandpa Mizuno… Marion G. Dunpaz…"

Alex's eyes danced with delight as he watched his younger twin put the final puzzle together.

"If you rearrange the letters in Marion G. Dunpaz it spells Grandpa Mizuno!"

"And we have liftoff! Grandpa had this fixation on anagrams. He didn't make it easy, but since a Mizuno was his test subject he was certain she'd get it." Alex cried, jumping out of his chair and knocking it down.

Amy shook her head grimly. "Alex, I don't find any of this amusing. Do you know how much trouble the both of you implicitly put me through? I'm pregnant because of this elaborate plan!"

"That was never in the equation, Amy," Alex groaned. "And what you say does not add up to the result we have right now. If you want to talk about the baby and the father I'm all ears anytime."

Amy gasped. "God, when I think about him I feel so terrible."

"Then, we won't talk about it. We can catch up on other stuff over dinner. There has to be something you can talk about with Serena and Darien. I mean, if you don't have anything to say, I'm sure they'll come up with some hot topic."

"Or they could just argue all night," she sighed.

"That's guaranteed at every meal. However, they manage some civility most of the time."

"Has it always been like this?"

"What? The love-hate stuff?"

"No! The togetherness with the three of you."

Alex quirked an eyebrow at her. "Serena's been working for us for five years and Darien has been working for us eight. Serena left home young to make her own living and Darien was orphaned at six. Once he was old enough, he took up odd jobs. They're new to the family, but still family."

"Let me guess. Darien likes machines and Serena likes to be the boss-lady."

"Confirm it with them over dinner," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders and urging her gently towards the kitchen and dining area.

"I will."

"And Amy… The company can use a nanotechnologist. The Mizuno Estate will always be a home if you will accept it as one. Just think about it. There's no pressure."

Amy's heart fluttered. No one had ever asked her to stay and belong. He was her brother, but still, this world of beauty and solitude held an alluring promise. And the inhabitants were free spirited and wholly lovable.

As Amy and Alex stepped through the kitchen, Serena turned from the stove and beamed. "Staying?" The word was a question. "For good, I mean."

Amy blinked at her a few times before casting her eyes to Darien, who was setting the table. "Your seat has been cold and empty for far too long." He dragged her chair from the end of the table and beckoned her.

Amy took her seat, folding her hands on her lap as Darien pushed her all the way in. "What would you like for an appetizer, Ma'am?" He said with a suave bow. His hand did that little twist in the air as he bowed.

"Stop monkeying around you goofball!" Serena yelled over her bubbling stew. She looked like she wanted to throw her spoon at him.

Meanwhile, Amy was suppressing her laughter. A bot handed her a napkin and did a full circle around the table. Another bot was handing Serena all the correct spices as the girl stumbled over the recipe that was so jumbled inside her head. Thank the era for working house bots! Another bot was following Alex as he went through the kitchen looking for his favorite cup.

"Where's my mug?"

"It needs to be washed, Master," said the bot at his elbow. "Use this for now," it said, setting a pretty crystal glass at Alex's set.

"Just rinse it for crying out loud."

"It's being sterilized," the bot answered.

"What?!"

"Serena dropped it in the trash when she was cleaning the counter top," Darien supplied blandly.

"Dolt! I did not drop it! It slipped."

"Yeah, and I'm a monkey's uncle."

"Damn right you are, you monkey!"

"Just use the glass," Amy said to Alex. Turning to Serena she called for the housekeeper's attention. "Serena, I meant to answer you and my answer is 'yes.'"

Serena scratched her head trying to recall…

Darien was grinning like a clown…

And Alex… He just whooped and cheered. "Welcome to the family!"

* * *

_Comments: I completely made up the crystal name. Nothing like that actually exists-yet... Also, I did not plan on putting Darien and Serena into the story, but somehow they got in. I hope you like this special surprise. More importantly you must review me because this is the second to last chapter of an epic story and epic journey. I hope I don't have to get down on my knees for a single review from each reader. I'm on my knees and I want to let everyone one know that I love all of you._

_A thousand hugs to the world,_

_MistyWing_

"_When the rich wage war it's the poor who die."_


	21. Chapter 21: One World One Dream

**Chapter 20: One World One Dream**

_Mr. Tatolow waddled down the corridor, the fat in his belly jiggling as his loafers hit the marble. He had a deep scowl in his dark purple face. People were tiptoeing by him as if any noise they made might crack him. A simple phone call had made this teddy bear of a man unbearable._

"_Sir…"_

"_What?!" He shot, whirling around slowly to find his nephew looking at him strangely._

"_You okay?"_

_Tatolow tried on a smile, but it looked like a grimace because of the coloring in his face. He was reining in the rage like one would rein in a bunch of raving hounds. It was not a pretty picture. "Zoicite-my-boy! Have you noticed how that girl's been gone for two weeks?" He suddenly asked, dodging Zoicite's question and neglecting the young man's nervous look on him. _

"_Yeah, she's been on vacation."_

_Tatolow grunted. "Yeah, that's what I thought, too, but it seems that she was actually out searching for a new place to relocate. Can you believe she quit over the phone?"_

"_What? Where? Why?"_

"_I don't know why and where! If I knew where, I'd be there this minute and in her face telling her that she can't quit because we need her here!"_

"_You could tell her that over the phone!" Zoicite shouted._

"_I did, but she was so sweet and polite saying that she was grateful for having the opportunity to work with me. Wishing the company luck and such…" _

"_You should have threatened her. Tell her she wouldn't find a better place to work in a million years! You have connections. Make sure she won't be hired by some other rival company."_

_Tatolow flung his head about in a furious shake. "No, Zoi. One thing you don't do is close the back door on an ex-employee. Every head of the business knows that the ex can come back ex-ex and just making an enemy out of an ex-ex is the same as throwing gold away!"_

"_It's not about the business! I just can't lose her!" He cried, already turning away and making a dash toward the front of the building._

"_Slow down, Zoi! I can always get you a new partner!" His uncle bellowed. _

_Zoicite reached her apartment building and bumped into the landlord. "I need to get into Anderson's unit? Perhaps you can help."_

"_Oh, the movers came by yesterday. You just missed them. It's not my business we're they're heading, but... Are you interested in the space?"_

_Zoicite's hopeful expression collapsed and he lost himself in his misery. Shaking his head at the landlord, he turned and made a dreary path back to work._

**Several months later…**

It was fate that allowed him to come upon the name, Mizuno.

The guys were meshed up in the doorway, barking jokes and spearing snide remarks at each other. They were watching something on the large screen. The afternoon news was talking about the charity ball held by the Mizuno family the night before. It was a popular event because politicians and celebrities were present.

"Gazillionaires."

Zoicite glanced over at George, who squeezed out of the group to join him at the side. "Look," George pointed to the screen and Zoicite's heart nearly jumped from his chest when he saw the close-up of Amy's glowing expression.

"Amy Mizuno, why is this night so important to you and the many guests?" said the reporter.

"The children are happy and that's what's important. We encourage the education and upbringing of these unfortunate children, so that they can be our future."

"And Alex, what about you?"

The camera panned to another face. "This fundraiser is a favorite of mine, but it's the same as every year. In this industry, we take pride in our work and provide every penny we make tonight for the benefit of orphans. Mizuno is dedicated to an effort to make it possible for children with nothing to have the toy of their dreams."

"What a nice looking chap," George said grimly. "Amy's got it good. No wonder she left without a goodbye."

Zoicite snapped to attention. "I'm going to her."

"Oh yeah? What about this Alex fellow?"

"What about him?"

"I hate to direct your attention to this, but please note the name change of our favorite blue-haired little lady."

………………

A delighted squeal came from her lips as she fell back. Amy came up from behind the silver machine that projected colors and looked at her friend in alarm. "Are you alright, Serena?"

Serena had just finished her backward roll and bounced her head against the couch. She was still laughing. "That was so fun, Amy! Do that again!" Serena came up to the machine and put her hands out, smiling. Amy's _Imaticom_ was still in its developing stages, but like Alex, she tested safe prototypes of all her toys on real subjects. A bus load of lively children was not accessible on a desolate satellite.

The _Imaticom_ brought dreams and imagination to life, testing the wildness and unexplored worlds of the soul. Serena had stuck her hands in the machine and thrown her self into a world of candy. Amy got glimpses of her dream through the spills of motley colors from the lights, but Serena had actually lived it. The machine uprooted the deepest emotions and needs in which even the test subject didn't realize existed.

"What were you imagining?" Darien, who had been watching the whole test run with his mug of coffee in hand, asked.

Serena beamed. "I dreamed Jimmy, in his prince uniform, took me on a stroll in candy land."

"Man! You're such a child!"

Amy nudged Serena playfully, "So?"

"He kissed me!"

"A kiss blasted you all the way to the other side of the room?" Alex questioned. He rotated from his desk and looked at Serena critically.

"No! I was on a swing set made out of licorice and taffy. He pushed a little too hard and I just flew off."

"You can klutz out of a dream pretty well, Meatball Head. You belong in virtual reality just to save you from bodily harm," Darien snickered.

"You sound delighted, Serena. Who's Jimmy?" Alex asked, cutting into the fight that was brewing.

"Just a teenage clerk who asked her out on a date when we were shopping at the market," Amy supplied.

"What'd she do? Offer the kid some candy?"

Amy ignored Darien's snide remark, sharing a girl-to-girl grin with Serena. "A flirt here, a flirt there."

"You were flirting with a baby?" Darien cried.

"For your information," Serena turned her nasty glare on him, "He's not a baby even though I'm older than him by three or four years. Anyways, he was a wonderful kisser."

"That was your imagination, Meatball Head."

"What makes you think that he didn't actually kiss me?"

Darien's face bubbled red. "Who would put their mouth anywhere on you?! You're a whining, annoying Meatball Head with no clue!"

Amy cleared her throat, sensing the conversation was going way out of line. In reality, it actually was getting out of line.

"I'm more kissable than you!" Serena retorted.

"How would you know if you've never been kissed?!"

Serena huffed and turned to Alex, "Boss, am I kissable?"

Alex groaned. "Don't drag me into this."

"That's a no," Darien confirmed for her.

Amy placed her hand on Serena's shoulder, an act of placating the housekeeper.

"I'll show you, Darien Shields!"

He recoiled. "I've had my share of experience with girls like you, so no thank you."

"Darien, don't say that. You know Serena's one of a kind…" Amy spoke, her voice was like a whisper compared to all the _talking_ that was going on.

Serena inhaled, placing a hand over her heart. The look she gave Darien was a mixture of pain and resentment.

"Serena, you know Darien is saying all this stuff to steal your thunder. Come on."

Serena pulled away from Amy. "No, Ma'am! I know he means it, but his words can't hurt me. You know why? Because I hate you, Shields! I hate you!" She screamed, unshed tears glittering in her crystalline eyes. Serena hammered up the stairs to her room. They could still hear muffled banging for the next few seconds.

"Darien, can't you be nice to her just this once. She has a date with that boy, Jimmy tonight and you just had to go and spoil her view of _life_—I retract that—_romance_ today. Why do you think I came up with the _Imaticom_ if it wasn't to make people like Serena happy?"

"That's a child's toy. Happiness should feel real."

"We're all children at heart, Darien. What we feel is always real. Feelings just need that extra energy boost for shine, so don't make fun of the _Imaticom_."

Darien leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry, Ma'am."

"I think the one that you owe an apology to is Serena."

"Why should I? She always pisses me off!"

Alex slammed his palm into the desk and turned to his pilot in frustration. "You have the most potent method of expressing your jealousy for Jimmy." The sarcasm dripped from his drawl.

"The both of you are always on her side!" Darien called, storming out of the great room and making his way to the hanger.

Left alone with only her brother, Amy gave a thoughtful input into the situation. "They're childish. Maybe we should just lock them in a room together."

Alex snorted. "When pigs fly."

"Done! I'll have the blueprints of the project on your desk in two days."

Aghast, Alex squawked, "You can't be serious."

"It could be a simple side project. Now, let's play _Fighter Airships_," Amy said, shoving a headset with visors over her head. She grappled for the controllers and tossed the second set to Alex.

He lifted his hand and caught the thing hurtled at him without even looking up from his work. "In a minute when I finish these papers."

As Darien paced down the yard, his radio in his waistband beeped shrilly.

"This is satellite 829. State your business for landing," he spoke dispassionately. Darien looked up at the skyline and watched as the airship remained just above the atmosphere.

"This is Mike of Air Jet 001. Requesting landing for a visit with the Mizuno household."

Darien dumped his weight over a chair and processed the ship on his computer. As he scanned the incoming ship and the passengers aboard he asked, "Number of visitors."

"Just one."

Darien waved his hand over the computer, spinning through the bio of the visitor that wanted to pay this short and unannounced visit to the Mizuno household. Darien released a low and long whistle. "Begin descent, now. I'll inform my boss."

"Copy that."

Darien went over to the switchboard and touched the screen. He moved his finger on the focus controls and watched the airship land. While his fingers moved across the board, he called Alex and Amy on his radio.

"Hey, guys! You got company entering Entry 2. You should have told me you started having business meetings at home. I understand Amy is still on leave from office with her current state of health, so why the secrecy?"

Amy's voice was as clear as distilled water. "There is no secrecy and no business meeting planned for today."

"I doubt this is Serena's baby boyfriend. That fish is not even old enough to swim in the big blue, yet," Darien said, thoughtfully.

"He's not a boyfriend, Darien. And Jimmy could afford to arrive in style once in a while."

"Jimmy is a market clerk, Ma'am. This hotshot is riding a jet 001. Who's gonna answer the door?"

"On my way to Tower 2," Alex confirmed, stretching his muscles as he hobbled up the stairs to welcome the guest.

Amy was a few steps below Alex when she looked up at the monitor to see the face of the visitor. She froze, barely saying, "Don't open the door."

Alex was hitting the pad and asking loudly, "What?!" When he looked up the monitor, he only saw an unrecognizable man in a grey polo jacket. As the door slid open, he turned his head around to stare at his retreating sister. She was near the bottom when he mentally grasped who he had opened the door to.

"You're Zoicite!" He exclaimed. His sister had mentioned him some time ago. This was him? He looked like a playboy with murky, jade eyes and his golden hair twisted at the nape…

"Get out of my way," Zoicite growled, stepping over the threshold as Alex took a fumbling step back. Zoicite had glimpsed the blue hair flying behind the Mizuno brother. On instinct, Alex had spread his arms out, so that his arms and shoulders filled the tower. Zoicite adjusted his frigid glare on the blue-haired man. He assessed Alex and the flash in those green eyes told Alex that he was not satisfied with what he was examining.

Alex darted down the steps without looking back. He shouted a clear and firm order to the security system, "Initiate Towers Lockdown!" Alex was through the opening, but the door that slid down at the foot of the stairs in the tower grazed his hair as he passed.

Zoicite saw the opening and dove for it. He slid belly down and swerved out of the gap. The house reverberated with a, "Lockdown of Tower 1, 2, 3, and 4 Complete," just as the dropping door rumbled in contact with the floor the baby hairs hissed away from his scalp.

Zoicite jumped to his feet hearing Alex cry out, "Amy get to the bedroom and activate lockdown once you get inside."

"No you don't!" Zoicite couldn't quite see Amy blazing up the stairs, but he could make out the dorky man named Alex Mizuno.

Amy hobbled as fast as her added sixty pounds permitted, glimpsing her brother only ten steps behind. To her horror, Zoicite was only five steps behind Alex.

Amy turned, her expression worried. "Alex, he's right behind you!"

"I was the fastest guy in high school!" Zoicite shouted triumphantly as he tackled the lanky man to the floor by throwing his entire body forward.

Amy spun on her heels, bracing herself against the wall when she almost lost her balance. She eased her way toward Alex and Zoicite as the two men scuffled. Zoicite clipped Alex on the chin and Amy screamed as she watched her brother crumple against the wall. Her piercing scream caught Zoicite's attention and he looked at her for the first time.

When Zoicite turned his head to leer at her he saw that she was bigger; much bigger than the last time he had seen her. Her belly was round and bulging out of the blue dress she was wearing. She rushed to her brother's side, shouldering a stunned Zoicite away. "Alex?" She breathed. "Alex, are you alright?"

Alex touched his chin tenderly as he slowly sat up with Amy's help and Zoicite was gradually backing up against the top of the stairs again.

Amy turned her furious blue eyes on Zoicite, but the look on her face suddenly dissolved. "No, Serena!"

Zoicite rotated and found that he was facing a terrified blonde. Her eyes were wide and she gripped a broom between her small hands. "Hi-yah!" She squeezed her eyes shut and swung in a diagonal arc. Zoicite grabbed the broom and jerked it out of her hands before she could complete the swing.

Surprised, Serena popped opened her eyes. She was taking a hesitant step backwards not realizing that the stairs were right behind her. Zoicite made a grab for her, but she slipped away and fell over the banister.

Another voice was screaming Serena's name and this time it was Darien. Darien leapt into the air and landed just below Serena as she tumbled over the railing and fell like a load of bricks on the pilot. There was a loud cry that passed Darien's lips after she crashed into him. Then, the silence settled in the room.

Amy's weeping could be heard even as her brother held her face to his shoulder.

The housekeeper blinked up at the three people over her, vision disoriented from her fall. Something soft like human flesh was under her. Realizing who was underneath her, Serena scrambled from his chest and kneeled beside him. "Darien! What's wrong?"

He didn't answer.

"Darien, don't die! Wake up, please," she wailed.

Amy hiccupped as she pushed Alex aside. She got up on her buckling knees and pummeled towards Zoicite, her hands clenched in fists. She screamed at him, "You killed him! You killed him!"

Bewildered, he caught the girl in his arms and fell backwards, trying his best to cushion the fall for her womb. He didn't try to fend her off as she continuously hit him in the chest. Her fight was really running out of fuel because her fists didn't hurt him at all.

Another distant wail came from the bottom of the stairs. "Darien, please wake up! I'm sorry I killed you! I promise I won't have any more chocolate milkshakes, so I won't kill you with my over excessive weight the next time I decide to fall down the stairs and land on you!"

Alex, who was still rubbing his chin, leaned against the railing. He took a quick look at his pilot from the top. He saw a finger twitch ever so slightly and smiled coolly. "Serena, stop crying," Alex soothed.

"But, Boss, Darien's dead! All because I couldn't cut back on some guilty pleasures! I never got the chance to tell him that I wasn't imagining kissing Jimmy. I was actually imagining the prince was Darien! Darien was the one kissing me!"

"Meatball Head," Darien growled as he unhurriedly sat up to shut her up.

Ecstatic that he was alive, Serena threw her arms around the pilot. Darien cried aloud in shock. "I think you broke a rib!"

"Looks like someone doesn't like to display his affection in public," Alex sighed with relief, seeing that his staff was in better shape than him. He still felt as if his jaw had been cracked in two. He desperately needed pain killers for his jaw and head.

"I'm sorry," Serena whimpered, flinching away as if Darien had just slapped her.

Instead of making fun of her or laughing at her, Darien pulled her back into his arms for a tender kiss. They both sighed as they embraced each other.

Alex rocked back and landed on his bottom. His hands still clung to the banister. "Finally! Amy, are you seeing this?"

As the brother turned to see his sister, he noticed how she struggled against the blonde man, who seemed lost in the action of stroking her belly. The more Amy shoved at his shoulder, the gentler his touch grew and the harder he held her by the shoulders.

Alex's eyes flashed with anger. "Hey, you son-of-a-bitch! Let go of her!" He got up and stomped towards them, but stopped when he caught the look Zoicite sent him. Those green jewels glittered with primitive possession.

Amy's pride was what kept her from succumbing to his caresses. "Clark, I told you it was over the last time we saw each other. Get with the program." Amy stopped speaking to take a sharp intake of breath. His hand under her skirt slid up her thigh casually as if that territory belonged to him. Amy colored, thanking the luck of her fall that she was facing at an angle, so that neither her brother nor Serena and Darien could see what was going on.

He lowered his head and she tried to back away, but his hand on her back pulled her closer to him. His breath caressed the tunnel of her ear. "I told you if I didn't believe you when you told me to get lost, I would chase you to the ends of the galaxy. You didn't even look me in the eye, so here I am, Amy, even if it did take me about eight months to find you." Looking over her blue head his eyes met Alex's venomous glare. "I don't care if you're married and pregnant, I can learn to start doing married women just for you."

His vulgar speech thrust Amy into a full rage mode. Alex's fists were tight against his side. He was ready to kill just as Zoicite was ready for a homicide-suicide. Zoicite only saw one way out of this trip and that was a barbaric fight to the death with the half-pint.

"Varmint! Disgusting! Idiot! What the hell are you implying?"

Alex smiled like a snake. "Amy, let him think what he wants. He's as dumb as a knob anyway."

Amy grabbed Zoicite by the end of his ponytail. "You blind imbecile, look at the resemblance! The eyes and the face. His hair is darker, but look—"

Zoicite did look and relief dropped like bombs over his head. The explosive noise was the sound of his heart thumping at a quicker pace. He grabbed at her and kissed her like he hadn't touched her in lifetimes. Her hands tightened around the taut strands of gold as she instinctively returned his kiss, parting her lips beneath his. He angled his mouth and gave her kisses that sent lighting from her lips to her toes.

"Dammit, Amy! I'm so mad right, now! Don't kiss him!"

Amy genuinely missed him, but hearing her brother screaming at her and picturing him probably frothing at the mouth in full fury, she abruptly pulled away. It was her hormones making her act like a sex craving maniac.

"He kicked," Zoicite whispered softly, his hand at her stomach again. He couldn't hide the surprise in his voice or eyes, not that he wanted to.

"He's not yours, so don't act like you care," she said, her breath ragged from the kisses.

"It doesn't matter, Amy. I'll still take care of the both of you."

The hormones started making her act up again. Amy was shedding tears that could fill up pails to the rim.

"It's alright, Ames," he stroked her hair. "The man who left you like this must have been a complete idiot. I can make it better for the both of you, so you can forget that ass and let go of your pain."

"He didn't leave me. I left him! And he is an idiot and an ass."

Zoicite paused. His hand stopping in mid-stroke.

"Why can't you just be mean to me for one second? Why can't you just let me hate you and forget about you?" She begged, weakly.

"You can hate me if you will let me love you this close. I can't bear loving you at a distance anymore." Was he bargaining with her?

"Nancy won't accept this…"

"I don't give a damn what she thinks."

Amy's breath hitched. "Well, I care. It is because of the parents that my father was killed and my mother was ruined."

"Then, let's not repeat the past, Ames! My mother can't stand in my way. Let me be here! Let me be here to love you and our son."

Amy held his face between her hands. There eyes connected sharply. "I hate to admit that you might be right again. One lesson I wish to take out of this journey is to not repeat my parents' mistake."

"I'm glad you finally see it my way…" Zoicite breathed a sigh of relief.

She pressed a kiss to his temple. "You can love me on two conditions."

"Name them."

"You have to stop sleeping around."

"I stopped ever since I met you."

"Then, I get to love you in return."

Zoicite smiled. "That's a deal!"

Alex sighed again in defeat. Zoicite looked over at him again. "You sound like a lovesick girl."

"And you're a sick bastard. There is no way I will ever be satisfied with your flawed personality and I won't forgive you for the hell you've put Amy through. However, since Amy has accepted you, I am obligated to welcome you to our family."

Alex Mizuno crossed his arms over his chest and let his imagination soar to another time in the distant future, when Zoicite was bouncing a chubby infant on his lap and Amy was shaking a light-up rattle in front of his grubby, little hands. While Zoicite and Amy would play with their content, gurgling baby boy, Serena would be at the stove inside the kitchen searching her brain for the thing to put into the bowl after the flour and eggs. The machines would nudge the next ingredients one by one into her empty hand, surrendering her need to think. Her new husband, Darien would come up behind her and slip a hand in front of her to stroke her swollen belly. Alex would be over at his desk sketching the design of his latest invention. And as the baby chortled in the playroom, the light-up rattle sang, the oven hummed in the kitchen, and Darien murmured endearments to Serena, Alex Mizuno drew up the most brilliant idea of all time.

**The End**

* * *

Happy birthday, Sailor Mercury! My plan was to finish _Ms. Smarts_ on the day of her birthday, so I did. Thanks to all who have stuck around to read. Please review and let me know what you think.

Will there possibly be another piece of fiction I might right for Amy? Possibly...

Until next time,

MistyWing


End file.
